Anniversary
by Past93
Summary: One year after the city of glass. The gang are headed to the 1 year Anniversary party of the battle in Alicante - things seem to get weird - someone's back and they're after a certain red head. Read and Review XD
1. Chapter 1

"Izzy are you sure it's this much of an occasion?" Clary asked for the third time as she stared at the apparel that her friend had dressed her in. She stood in front of a large floor length mirror in Izzy's room – wearing a very _very_ formal dress. It was deep green but seemed to turn a lighter shade when light hit it – it was corseted and strapless. The skirt flowed out from her hips right to the floor. Isabelle was fiddling with something at the back of the dress and muttering under her breath.

"Are you serious? It's the anniversary Clary! You are a hero and heroes never look over dressed." She replied making Clary squeak when she pulled the corset even tighter.

"There – perfect!" She sighed stepping back and admiring her work.

"I'm I not supposed to breath." Clary asked – biting back a growl when she tried to raise her eyebrow but the stupid thing didn't go up.

"Don't be silly – of course not. What's the point in a loose dress?" Isabelle replied flicking her hair and looking over Clary again.

"You could be wrong you know – you have been before." Clary warned as she ran her hand down the skirt of the dress – it was very nice. She knew she was going to be over dressed – she just knew it.

"When have I ever been wrong?" Izzy replied in an appalled voice. Clary turned from the mirror then and gave Isabelle the "you know when" look. Her friend's cockiness instantly disappeared.

"Well yes there was that one time – _but_ it helped you and Jace hit fourth base." She grinned with her cocky attitude fully back in business.

"He's Jace –fourth base is a certainty. I was talking about the earlier events of that evening before that incident." Clary retorted remembering the earlier events of that night when Izzy had volunteered her as bait. Dressing her up in skin tight leather and other provocative items of clothing. When she entered ___Pandemonium she was cornered by almost every demon in the place! Although she did let out a small smile at the events that had concluded the night – it was a good night._

_"__Don't dwell in the past." Isabelle almost growled as she grabbed Clary's arm and dragged her towards her vanity. It was covered in makeup, Clary sighed as she knew what was coming. Izzy began her endless routine on plucking, dabbing and rubbing on Clary's face. Clary wondered how she got herself into these situations; well she hadn't actually gotten herself into this one. She was just casually talking to Jace over a cup of coffee – well there was a bit of flirting and teasing as usual, so basically just normal. Izzy had run into the room and questioned her like a member of the SA._

_"__Clarissa Fray! Do you know what day it is?!" She exclaimed – looking very scary._

_"__Not really, I just got up. Let me finish my coffee and I'll tell you." She replied casually as Jace chuckled._

_"__Oh no you don't! It's the anniversary party in less than 9 hours and your sitting in your Jim jams!" Isabelle screeched, her anger becoming more apparent on her face._

_"__Anniversary?" Clary questioned still half asleep – she hadn't finished her coffee yet._

_"__Yes babe you know – evil father trying to kill everyone, angle rising from the lake and slaying him." Jace nodded as he patted Clary's leg. Oh – that anniversary. She instantly groaned – she knew it was dress up time. Jace laughed at the expression on her face._

_"__Oh please Izzy not today, I still haven't gotten over the last time." Clary almost whined and Isabelle rolled her eyes._

_"__Come on." She sighed grabbing Clary's arm and all but dragging her from the room. She sighed now at the memory – she didn't even get her coffee. She wanted to kill Jace – what happened to "I will protect you"; he was getting a smack for this._

_"__Done!" Isabelle chimed from behind her - Clary instantly stood and walked to the full length mirror again, she was well trained. When she took in her appearance she had to admit – Izzy was a miracle worker. Her makeup was smoky and mysterious and her dress made her eyes the most dominant part of her body – they burned like emerald flames. Speaking of flames – her red hair was its usual tangle of curls flowing down her back. She looked like the 17 year old she was and the dress even gave her a small cleavage – in Izzy's words it was perfect._

_"__Now sit on the bed and wait while I get ready – you should find a pair of silver heals under there that will fit." Isabelle thrilled before grabbing a silver dress of the bed and making for the bathroom._

_"__Thank you." Clary whispered as she took in her appearance she knew Izzy heard her – her familiar laugh sounded from the on suite. Clary looked down at the shimmering dress as she made for the bed, rummaging underneath for the shoes. She sighed when she found them and gingerly put them on – she couldn't resist the urge to flex her foot. She felt all feminine. She looked up as she heard the bathroom door close; izzy was standing in front of her looking like a catwalk model. Her black hair flowed freely down her back as her dress was skin tight and came to her knees. It was also corseted and strapless – on her feet she wore black heals, completing the assemble. _

_"__Wow – Iz you look great." Clary smiled._

_"__Thank you but I doubt anyone's going to notice me tonight." Isabelle smiled and Clary shook her head._

_"__Are you ready for this?" Izzy questioned as she helped Clary of the bed with her hand._

_"__No." Clary laughed and Isabelle joined in as she knelt down to fix Clary's skirt._

_"__Relax will you, it's a party. Plus I promise you will not be over dressed – wait till Jace sees you." She laughed, standing up again to see a blushing Clary, this only heightened her amusement._

_"__So, are we ready?" She smiled and Clary just nodded as both girls made for the door. _

___The boy's were waiting in the library Simon, Alec, Magnus and Jace all stood around the room looking bored._

_"__Talk about a millennium." Magnus sighed as he sat looking frustrated._

_"__Says the warlock who ran back twice to change his shoes." Alec smiled and Magnus shook his head._

_"__You wouldn't want me not looking my best now would you?" Magnus asked rhetorically and Alec laughed._

_"__No but you could have sped it up – I nearly grew a beard waiting." Alec stated simply as he moved to sit next to his boyfriend._

_"__Hmm you might suit a beard – Jace what do you think?" Magnus asked as he held Alec's chin and examined it._

_"__Please do not involve me in your fantasies." Jace smiled as he pinched the bridge of his nose. The lifeless banter continued then but suddenly ceased when they heard the girls footsteps._

_"__Finally." Simon muttered. The girls entered then Isabelle first as she instantly flittered to Simon's side. Clary entered a little bit more cautiously – mainly because she was trying not to step on her skirt. Jace's face lit up instantly when he saw her. She hesitantly looked at him, feeling a bit embarrassed at what she was wearing. Especially since Jace was wearing a white shirt and jeans – although his jacket did look slightly formal. He came to stand at her side then and seized her hand._

_"__Is all this for me." He smiled wickedly and she blushed._

_"__No" She smiled leaning in to kiss him but stopped millimetres away._

_"__This is." She smiled as she brought her hand in contact with the back of his head._

_"__Ow, what was that for?" He protested seeming slightly amused._

_"__Protect me my ass! Do you know how long I was standing in front of that mirror?!" She argued, her hands coming to rest on her hips as she tried but failed to raise her eyebrow._

_"__But you do look nice." He almost purred as his hands came to her waist and he pulled her in for a kiss. She stopped protesting when their lips met as her hands greedily made for his hair. She was lost in the feel of Jace's lips on hers when she heard it._

_"__Eh hem – If you too need a room, go ahead." Simon stated making Clary almost jump from the embrace and her cheeks flame bright red. She had completely forgotten the rest of their party. Her eyes fixed on the floor as she fiddled with the skirt of her gown._

_"__If you're done we need a portal." Alec smiled. Clary's head shot up then - Oh. She quickly ruffled up her skirt to her secret thigh sheath as pulled out her stele._

_"__Anything else hidden up there?" Jace questioned in her ear from behind her, his hands resting on her hips._

_"__Hmm, it's none of your business." She replied in an innocent tone making him snort._

_"__I'll find it later." He whispered, his hot breath tickling her neck. She shrugged from his hold and walked toward the large, bare wall of the library with a smile on her lips. She laughed as she passed Simon; he had a confused look on his face as he whispered to Isabelle._

_"__I thought Clary wasn't the thigh sheath kind of girl?" He whispered making Clary chuckle._

_"__Well she has been fraternizing with Jace for a year." Isabelle replied with her own laugh. Clary quickly scribbled down the rune on the wall and returned her stele to its sheath._

_"__Ready?" She turned to ask the group as the portal materialised and she stepped through._


	2. Chapter 2

Clary sighed and stretched as she appeared in Alicante, closing her eyes and inhaling the smell of fresh air. She was standing on a hill that overlooked the city, waiting for the others to appear. She stopped suddenly and her eyes flew open – something was wrong, very very wrong. She could smell burning – her eyes scanned around and landed on the glass city itself. There was a thin layer of smoke above one of the buildings. A feeling that was all too familiar began to build in the pit of her stomach. She turned instantly to look at the portal but suddenly she was thrown to the ground. Something had hold of her as they went rolling down the steep incline. The creature held her from behind but she knew by the smell that it was of demonic origin. It had claws; she knew that mainly because they were digging into her arms, as blood began to flow freely. She cried out both in fear and pain – she had never like rolocosters but this was something else completely, breath was knocked out of her at the speed they were going. She continued to struggle but the creatures grip only increased, she cried out as small rocks and stones hidden in the grass grazed her skin. She felt anger begin to build in her stomach – that was it! She wriggled and squirmed as she continued to elbow the creature. She gritted her teeth as its claws dug deeper into her flesh but she carried on. Once one hand was free she stretched out and clawed at the earth – making her slide a bit but she finally stopped. She wondered for a second if her completion was green – she really really didn't like rolocosters. She had only a second to compose herself and sit up before the smelly heathen was on her again – pinning her to the ground. It sat on her chest, constricting her breathing as its clawed hands dug into her wrists and kept them by her head. From the look of it, it was no wonder why it smelled. It had full black eyes and sharp yellow pointed teeth – its skin was dark blue and seemed to be pulled tightly over its skull. It had no eyelids or lips, its black tongue hanging out and dripping black slime everywhere. Clary gagged, it was the most repulsive thing she had ever seen.

"No wonder he wants you." It hissed as it leant towards her – its tongue flicking out towards her face as if it wanted some kind of demonic make out session, Clary wasn't having that. She groaned and brought her legs up from behind the thing, wrapping them around its throat – thank god she was flexible. She pulled her legs back down to the ground and the creature with them. Its claws became frenzied – slashing out, she screamed as one made contact with her thigh. She released it and kicked it away – ruffling up her skirt quickly. She froze in shock, her thigh sheath was gone. She looked up startled to the hill she had just rolled down – it was near the friging top! She did sigh in relief when she saw figures making fast down the hill towards her – the front one she recognised as Jace. She rolled onto her knees and pushed herself up, making for the gang when it jumped on her from behind - again!

"Get off me!" She screeched as its weight began to crush her as its smell made her choke. It was lying on top of her and held both her hands behind her back in just one of its own.

"No chance." It spat right in her ear making her flinch. She struggled violently but all it did was laugh. She felt tears forming in her eyes – why didn't she mark herself?!

She felt it's free hand scrape a trail from her ankle to her calf – lifting her skirt up as it went. She froze ice shooting threw her veins. It passed over her knee and she began to fight again – this time tears streamed down her face.

"JACE!" She screamed – terror consuming her completely. Before she could blink both the weigh and the smell were suddenly gone. She pulled herself up onto her knees immediately and crawled a short distance away before being violently sick. Her body trembled as she coughed and spluttered, she could feel blood flowing down her arms but she couldn't bear to look. Hands were suddenly gently raking her hair out of her face – she didn't flinch because she knew it was Jace. She continued to cough and pant as she tried to calm her breathing.

"What the hell!" Alec panted as he came to a stop across from Jace and Clary. She closed her eyes and just concentrated on getting what just happened out of her mind.

"Clary – are you – alright?" Isabelle panted as she came to a stop next to her brother, leaning on him for support – that was one steep hill.

"Well that's dead – whatever it was." Simon grumbled as he wiped his hands. Vampire speed really came in handy. He was still worried by the fact that a demon was in the Alicante in the first place – the shields were up.

"What was it?" Clary groaned as she moved away from her sick and lay down, looking at the sky.

"I don't know." Jace whispered in reply, his face was hiding something as he bent over Clary and started to mark her skin with an Iratze. That scared her – was there a type of demon that Jace didn't know about.

"God! I'm going to have to re-apply my top coat." Magnus almost growled as he began to walk towards Clary.

"I see you had a run in with an Azazel demon – no wonder you threw up." He stated nonchalantly as he knelt down next to her and began to inspect her injuries.

"An Azazel demon?" Alec questioned, sounding as if Magnus had lost the plot.

"Yes, they are created of very dark and dangerous magic and for specific purposes. I don't know how such evil magic got past the shield though – something must be wrong." He continued, apologising as Clary winced when he touched her leg.

"What purposes?" Jace asked in a dangerously calm tone.

"Mainly – to locate. Like sniffer dog's apart from the fact that once they find the target they don't mind having a bit of fun with it first." Magus continued and Clary's stomach retched again.

"Oh my dear you've gone green." Magnus stated as he checked her scalp – of course she had gone green!

"Fun?" Simon stated – "he would have to wouldn't he?" Clary screamed in her head.

"Yes, they prey on females mainly – so when they find the target they...." He was about to finish when Clary sat up.

"Stop talking about it!" Clary shouted, ignoring her pain as she stood up and rubbed her temple. The group stared at her for a second before Isabelle broke the silence.

"I'm just surprised at how it got the drop on you. You have been doing so well lately." She stated with a concerned look at Clary.

"I wasn't marked." Clary stated, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"What?" Jace asked in almost anger.

"You heard me – I wasn't marked." She stated again as she opened her eyes and took in his expression. Strangely it was more like hurt than anger – the rest of the group stood silent.

"Why?" He asked the deadly calm returning.

"Because I'm human and I forgot okay – I didn't think a stupid party would turn into a wrestling match and a smelly ass demon feeling me up! Okay!" She replied, her voice rising as her anger built up. She didn't even wait for his reply as she stormed past him and made towards the city.

"Where are you going?" He asked catching her arm.

"To Amatis', Luke and my mum are probably here already along with Maia and I need to clean up. Then I am going to find out what the hell is going on." She sighed, her anger disappearing when she looked at Jaces face – like it always did.

"Are you coming?" She finished with a slight smile – he just nodded in response wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I take it were following?" Simon asked as they all followed Jace and Clary discussing what could be going on.

"Are you alright?" Jace whispered into her ear and she nodded, giving him a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine, just took me by surprise bit." She sighed as she leaned into him. He bent down to kiss her head but pulled back immediately when his lips made contact.

"That bad?" She groaned and he laughed.

"Nothing a shower can't fix." He smiled and she groaned again.


	3. Chapter 3

Clary had been right about both things –the others were all at Amatis' house and something was going on. Luke had gone white when he saw Clary – especially since she was covered in blood and appeared to need Jace to hold her up.

"Clary!" Luke called as he jumped off the couch and made for his step-daughter.

"I'm fine Luke really – I just got taken by surprise. Really don't come any closer, I stink." Clary laughed half heartedly – trying to lighten the mood.

"Didn't you get our message?" He asked seeming distressed.

"What message?" Simon asked appearing behind them.

"The city is on lock down – demons have been showing up all over. We sent you a message telling you not to come, something strange is going on." Luke finished in a gruff tone as he laid his hand on Clary's shoulder.

"We didn't get it." Jace stated bluntly – Clary really wanted him to lose the deadly calm now, he was scaring her.

"That's strange – nothing should have interrupted its path." Amatis muttered to herself as she took in Clary.

"Where's mum?" Clary asked – just noticing her mother's absence.

"She's at home with Logan – he's a bit run down." Luke replied, a smile lighting his lips as he spoke about his son. Jocelyn had found out she was pregnant 2 months after the events in the glass city – 2 weeks later her and Luke were married. The age gap of 16 years had concerned Clary at first but, she loved having a younger brother. He was a month old now, and was a smaller copy of Luke. She smiled as well at the way everything had turned out but then the smell radiating from her skin caught her nostrils – as her eyes locked on Amatis.

"Amatis, do you have anything for me to change into?" She asked with a sigh of relief.

"Yes up stairs in the guest room – you know where. The hot water is on as well" She smiled at Clary and she nodded in response.

"Come on then you." Isabelle sighed as she gently grabbed Clary's arm to lead her upstairs.

"Oh no you don't! The last two times I let you dress me up things have gone wrong." Clary almost wined as she clung to Jace.

"Yes because I'm going to give you a makeover right now –God Clary I have some decorum you know. Anyway it looks like you need some help up these stairs." Isabelle finished tugging lightly on Clary's arm. She sighed and let go of Jace. Turning and mounting the first step as Izzy helped.

"Clary." Simon called; she turned to see her thigh sheath in his hand. He passed it to Jace who passed it to her.

"Thanks." She mumbled as she continued up that stairs. Isabelle helping her all the way – she really needed to get her stele out, being weak was humiliating. She went into a sort of trance as Izzy pushed her into the bathroom and threw a towel at her. She methodically shut the door; peeled off her clothes and jumped in the shower. She scrubbed and scrubbed until her skin was red raw – stupid smelly demon, she mumbled to herself. Once she got out she towelled herself down and got her stele out – she marked her skin with several runes that would make her appear as normal. She sighed as she felt herself already, her strength was back and her balance had improved. She had a smile on her face as she left the room and headed towards the guest room. Izzy was sitting on the bed, playing with a strand of her hair. She smiled as she saw Clary approach.

"Well you look better – I pulled some clothes out for you, don't worry you can change them if you want." Izzy smiled before leaving the room.

"Thanks." Clary muttered after her as she made for the bed. She didn't even bother checking the clothes – she just put them on. She observed herself in the small mirror opposite the bed. She wore black leather pants, a tight white tank top and a black waist coat – she had dried her hair and it looked normal so she counted herself as presentable. She returned to the bathroom and grabbed her thigh sheath – removing the objects it held and stuffing them in the belt on her pants. She returned downstairs then to find everyone in the living room – in deep conversation.

"You look better."Simon beamed as she moved to sit on the arm of the couch next to jace.

"A shower fixes everything." She smiled at her boyfriend and he rolled his eyes – moving his arm to rest against her back. He moved his hand gently up and down her spine and she smiled.

"So fill me in." She stated, leaning forward and grabbing a biscuit off the table.

"This morning as people began to arrive for tonight, demons started showing up – popping up all over and attacking people. They are not demons of the present though – something is bringing them back." Luke answered seeming deep in thought.

"I thought once demons were eradicated they couldn't be brought back?" She questioned, nibbling at her biscuit.

"Normally they shouldn't be here but- the magic connected to them is strong." Magnus finished, not seeming stressed by the whole issue as he played with a piece of Alec's hair.

"How strong?" Maia asked as she stood behind the couch were Luke and Amatis sat.

"Well I'm getting on in years and I've never seen it before." He replied still seeming unbothered.

"What did the council say?" Clary asked.

"The city is on lock down – of course that didn't stop you did it." Luke smiled but Clary couldn't find her humour.

"They must know something." Clary mumbled to herself.

"There's a meeting at the hall in half an hour – so we won't know what's going on until then." Luke continued and Clary sighed.

"Well if everything's alright here – I'm going to find mum and dad, tell them were here." Isabelle stated as she stretched.

"Plus I need to change – no way I am kicking demon booty in this dress." She laughed half heartedly as she made for the door.

"Wait up, I'm coming with you." Alec called as he untangled himself from Magnus.

"No way are you walking the streets alone – you heard Magnus." Alec finished as he held his arm out for Izzy to link it. She rolled her eyes and laughed before linking him.

"See you all later - we will meet at the hall." She waved as they both left the room. Clary could see instantly that Magnus mood had dropped since Alec left. She sighed and made for the kitchen as the conversation continued. She walked to the sink and made herself a glass of water. She still had that feeling in the pit of her stomach that she couldn't shake – it was bothering her. She knew that Jace had followed her, so she took a deep breath and turned to face him. Leaning on the counter she put her glass down and crossed her arms.

"Your quite when you want to be." She smiled and he snorted, coming to stand right in front of her.

"What's bothering you?" He asked as he ran his hand through her hair – moving to caress her cheek. She caught his hand and held it to her face – looking up into his eyes.

"You're not going to believe me if I say nothing are you?" She laughed and he shook his head.

"I'm sorry about what happened on the hill – it was stupid to make you go through the portal first. God this is all my fault – if I had just thought." He began to rant but stopped when Clary held her finger to his lips.

"Shut up." She smiled and he sighed.

"It's my fault you got hurt." He muttered as he looked down at the floor.

"No, it's my own fault for not marking myself – now stop dwelling." She smiled but he didn't return it.

"I'm not dwelling." He protested nonchalantly and she laughed. She ran her fingers threw his blond curls then, admiring his beauty – she didn't know if she could tell him.

"Jace?" She whispered and his eyes locked onto hers.

"Stop thinking about it." She finished trying to sound fierce. He laughed then.

"Then tell me what's bothering you? I can tell you that you don't smell anymore if that's what it is – well no more than your usual odour." He smiled as she smacked his arm.

"It's just – I – Well." She couldn't get it out, she felt stupid. She studied his face for a long moment and then found it somewhere in herself to continue.

"It's just everybody remembers today as Valentine being defeated and everything being saved – but - but I don't. Today is a memory that I once lost you and I never want to feel that again." She replied in a shaking vice as tears welled in her eyes. He looked at her for a long moment before capturing her face in his hands. His eyes were burning with intense emotion.

"Remember I told you that we have a choice – Well I have chosen to be bound to you Clarissa Fray and nobody on this earth can tear me from your side – without a good ass whooping that is." He finished with an angelic smile; she laughed and pulled him in for a kiss. It was long and deep and she wanted nothing more than to stay like this forever but a sudden sound paused their actions.

"Eh hem." Someone remarked and Jace growled.

"Seriously Simon – can you _please _get a girlfriend and stop perverting on our make out sessions." He sighed pulling away from Clary and turning to face his not so favourite vampire.

"I am not a pervert– you just seem to want to make out when I'm around." Simon retorted, earning himself a snort from Jace.

"What's up Simon?" Clary asked, wanting to move on from the male standoff.

"We're all heading over, and save Luke walking in on you too – I volunteered." Simon finished.

"Pervert." Jace coughed making Clary laugh.

"We will be right out." Clary finished in a giggle as Simon sighed and left the room.

"So where were we?" Jace asked mischievously as Clary pulled him in again.


	4. Chapter 4

When it was a necessity to break apart for breath Jace pulled away and stud in front of Clary with a cocky grin lining his lips.

"So, are you ready?" He asked and she instantly looked down, biting her lip. Jace was confused, that wasn't meant to be an innuendo – Or was it?

"Clary?" He asked when she didn't reply – she looked up though seeming highly embarrassed.

"I have to go the bathroom." She mumbled and he laughed.

"Why is that such a crime?" He chuckled at her, she just rolled her eyes and walked passed him.

"Well I'll be by the door – If you need any help just yell." He laughed in a patronizing tone.

"Shut up." She mumbled, amusement hitting her slightly. She made quick for the stairs and straight to the bathroom. When she was finished she stood at the sink washing her hands – but something seemed wrong. She felt like someone was watching her. She spun around and looked but the room was empty. She closed her eyes and internally scalded herself – the only thing weird in the room was herself. She turned back to the mirror then and gasped. Her vision was gone, all she could see was a bright light – she wanted to turn away but she couldn't.

"_Clarissa."_ It chimed and she froze on the spot – she had heard this voice before. She couldn't see him but she knew he was here.

"_Clarissa."_ It chimed again seeming to come closer. She could see it then, like a bright shadow moving towards her – it was Ithuriel. She gasped, he didn't look anything like the creature her and Jace found dying in the cellar – he looked just like Jace. He had golden hair and eyes but was taller and more angelic. He moved towards her slowly but stopped a fair distance away. She gasped and clutched her stomach as warmth filled it – like fire that didn't burn.

"What is going on?" She thought – Knowing he could hear her.

"_That is for you to figure out."_ He replied bluntly and stayed completely still.

"But If I don't know how can I stop it?" She questioned a bit breathless as the fire continued to course threw her.

"_You will know, soon. You must listen and watch – it will become clear in time."_ He replied.

"We don't have time." Clary responded gasping as the fire surged.

"_You must find time my child – If you do not protect the world of now, the future can never exist."_ He finished, Clary's heart was pounding in her chest.

"The demon said someone wanted me – who?" She asked knowing the vision was fading. The angel just stood still.

"Who?" She questioned again – her anger building.

"_It is more important that he doesn't get you – not why. He must not pro-vale."_ The angel replied his tone seeming firm.

"Why? What's so important?" Clary continued to question, becoming slightly panicked.

"_Your destiny."_ He stated simply and he was gone. She was left just staring at her own reflection – cheeks flushed and her heart beating wildly in her chest. She quickly left the room and hurried downstairs. The meeting with Ithuriel had only pissed her off – what was the point in contacting her if he wasn't going to tell her anything. She fumed as she stood next to Jace.

"Ready?" She sighed and he just looked at her in confusion.

"Everything alright?" He asked opening the door.

"Not really, I just want to sort all this out and go home." She sighed stepping out of the door. He appeared in front of her then.

"And we will – stop dwelling on it." He smiled and she had to let her mouth twitch slightly.

"It's just – you know those dreams I've been having?" She asked wondering if he knew where this was going.

"You mean the ones that put a stop to me sleeping in your room since you almost broke my jaw." He grinned and she rolled her eyes.

"That wasn't just the dream Jace – anyway I'm getting kind of déjà vu, like I've seen this all before." Clary finished in a whisper, looking at the ground.

"Maybe you have – I'm getting that vibe from the whole situation. Whatever it is – it's something we have faced before." He sighed as he wrapped his arm around Clary's waist and they made towards the Grad. Clary's brow furrowed as a symbol began to burn in the back of her mind – it was to blurry to clarify but, it was defiantly coming. They didn't get half way down the road before the demons showed up. They were all creatures she didn't recognise but they all looked like they smelt vile. She was shocked that Jace just grabbed her hand and started to run – run? Jace? She didn't argue as they both sped towards the hall steps. They ran past an old pillar and Clary looked back – there were about ten demons running after them. She froze as the symbol burned clear in her mind, the lines and shapes engraved themselves in her memory and she couldn't stop what happened next.

"_Protect." _A voice she didn't recognise whispered – she quickly snatched her hand from Jace's and ran back towards the pillar.

"Clary!" Jace screamed and she could already feel him running after her. She gripped her stele tightly and ran straight into the wall. Her hands worked fast as she carved the symbol into the stone – trying to get the lines perfect. Her whole being poured into her random scribble, praying, hoping that it would work. She could hear the hissing of the approaching demons as Jace gripped her hand and yanked her away from the wall.

"Protect!" She turned and shouted at the symbol, needing it to work. Suddenly a barrier shot out from the pillar – like a huge bubble it wrapped around the hall. As the demons ran one tried to get threw but was incinerated on the spot. Clary gasped and smiled – it worked. She looked up at Jace who was looking at her in shock.

"What do you do in the bathroom?" He asked and she laughed.

"I guess Nikos Kazantzakis was right." She smiled and Jace just stared at her like she was insane.

"Nikos who?" He asked seeming deeply confused.

"You know Nikos Kazantzakis, "By believing passionately in something that does not yet exist, we create it." He wrote that book I lent you – which you obviously didn't read." She sighed as Jace's mouth formed a perfect O.

"I was getting to it." He replied lamely and she just shook her head.

"Come on – let's find out what's going on." She sighed, linking her arm through his as they began to climb the steps.

"Did he say something about "The same principle which forbids me to lie does not allow me to tell the truth."?" Jace asked and Clary sighed.

"No dipstick that was Casanova." She laughed.

"Oh, his book was good." He replied trying to salvage his apparent book knowledge.

"It has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that he was the biggest player of all time, does it?" She questioned with a sly smirk and he laughed.

"Now that is what I call coincidence." He smiled and she couldn't help but laugh again. Their banter continued until they reached the top of the steps and found the door locked. Clary thought about unlocking it but then realised it was locked for a reason.

"Come on, let's portal." She sighed and began to draw the familiar symbol on the door. She smiled when the familiar gate began to open.

"You make it sound like a dance." Jace smiled as he stepped threw and she laughed, turning to see the force field. It was still up but all the demons were gone – they had their information, everyone was in the hall now. She sighed and stepped through.


	5. Chapter 5

Clary gasped as she appeared inside the hall. It was crowded with people, much like when Valentine was attacking the city. She shook off the memory as she remembered a dead max who was victim to those attacks – lying on the cold stone floor. She froze in shock when she saw not max – but his older brother cradled in his mother's arms. His black shirt was shimmering with blood as his complexion was ashen.

"Alec!" Jace shouted as he rushed to his bothers side – along with Robert, Magnus and Isabelle. Clary was frozen, why was this happening? The image of a rune burned in her mind then – like a bright flame, making her memorise it.

"Clary!" Luke cried as he ran to her, pulling her in for a hug. Simon was not far behind.

"Oh thank God." He sighed as she hugged him back

"What's going on?" Clary asked in a small voice – she was terrified.

"We were attacked just outside – Alec was hit by a demon, it –it's not looking good." He whispered and Clary's blood ran cold. The symbol flashed in her mind making her eyes scrunch up.

"I have to get to him." She almost whimpered as the sight of the image became painful. She had never had two new runes presented to her in such a small time frame before.

"What are you going to do?" He asked, pulling back to look at her.

"I don't know yet." She whispered and he released her, but Clary didn't move.

"_Reawaken them."_ The unknown voice chimed in her mind, over and over. Her heart was crashing in her chest as the fire began to consume her again- as she stumbled towards the Lightwoods. She knelt down next to Isabelle and looked at Alec – his eyes seemed distant but he looked at her like he could see her. His mouth was full of blood and his eyes were heavy – It was no question that he was going to die.

"What happened?" She asked in a quiet voice – not taking her eyes from Alec.

"We were ambushed outside - he was attacked by a Nukpana demon – the venom is dark magic, I- I can't heal him." Magnus replied with tears in his eyes.

"I can." Clary stated bluntly as she held onto Alec's hand.

"We have tried an Iratze, it won't work." Isabelle sobbed – Isabelle who never cries, Clary knew things weren't good but she was concentrating. The voice was repeating words in her mind - ordering her to remember them.

"I won't use and Iratze, but I need you to trust me." She said in a firm tone, speaking only to Alec. He coughed and wheezed but nodded as he kept his eyes on her.

"I need you all to step back." She finished as she leant over him.

"Clary–." Jace tried to protest but she shot him a look that made him shut up.

"He is not dying today –I can do this." She replied, cutting him off as she held back tears– she didn't know where she got her strength from, but she was thankful. The group were hesitant, they slowly moved away, only Maryse stayed– sobbing into Alec's hair. Clary looked at Alec then, wondering if he wanted this and he nodded his head weakly for her to continue. She gingerly opened his blood soaked shirt; the gash was very deep and ran from his right shoulder to his stomach. She breathed evenly as she produced her stele and placed it on where his heart was weakly beating. The image was burning her mind as the prayer was being screamed into her ears.

"_Clarissa."_ A voice chimed, she was through with the angels mind games, she ignored it as she began to gently draw the new rune.

"Save him." She stated simply as she was nearly done.

"_It's your choice."_ The voice echoed again in response as she finished the mark off but froze suddenly – something was wrong. Her body turned cold as all her energy was being drained –No! She would not let Alec die! The words she heard earlier played over and over again in her mind as she found the strength to repeat them on her lips.

"Reawaken him!" She shouted as her eyelids became heavy and she began to sway. Alec suddenly sat up, gasping as he clutched at his drenched shirt – looking for the wound that was no longer there.

"Alec!" Maryse screamed as she hugged her son tightly – tears streaming down her face. She looked right at Clary in both shock and gratitude – but Clary didn't see it, her vision was blurry. Like an elastic band snapping, the rest of Clary strength was pulled away as her stele fell from her hand and she fell back wards. Darkness consuming her.


	6. Chapter 6

"Clary!" Jace shouted as he made fast towards her. He knelt down next to her and brought her body into his arms.

"Magnus!" He shouted over his shoulder as Luke appeared in front of him. Dropping to his knees and looking over her.

"Clary?" He asked as he moved her hair away from her face. Clary didn't respond but Jace could feel her heartbeat so he wasn't panicking – yet.

"Move aside people." Magnus announced as he appeared next to Jace.

"What's wrong with her?" Jace asked as Magnus knelt down and started to look over his girlfriend.

"She just brought Alec back from death – Nukpana venom is strong stuff, I'm surprised she's still alive." He muttered in response as Jace shot him a deadly look.

"You asked." Magnus muttered as he continued to examine.

"I don't get how she could heal Alec – she's only been able to create portals." Luke stated as he watched Magnus.

"She created a force field before we got here." Jace added as he kept his eyes on Clary.

"She what?!" Magnus and Luke exclaimed – staring at Jace.

"When we were running when she ran back and scribbled something on the wall – she shouted "protect" and it just appeared. I don't know how she did it." Jace answered – still not lifting his gaze.

"She's drained then. Only the most skilled of magical beings can do what she did – it pulls energy out of the host." Magnus sighed as blue sparks appeared in his hands. He lifted them just millimetres above Clary's skin, but Jace could feel the magic taking effect. Clary inhaled deeply as her eyelids began to flutter.

"Clary?" Luke asked, leaning over her again and holding her hand.

"Hey Luke." She slurred as her eyes still seemed heavy.

"Hold on." Magnus muttered as he applied just a little bit more blue flame to Clary's skin. Clary squeaked as her eyes shot open and she sat up, ram rod straight.

"What the hell." She fumed, looking at Magnus.

"Nap times over princess." Magnus smiled as he stood up and left the gathering. Clary groaned as she buried her head in her hands – could this day get any worse.

"You okay?" Jace whispered into her ear and she sighed.

"This is why I have coffee." She replied getting a chuckle from Jace.

"Good to have you back kid." Luke smiled as he mused her hair. She smiled as she began to try and get up; Jace stood first and pulled her up with him.

"Better Fray?" Simon asked, he had been hanging in the background having a panic attack – if vampires could have panic attacks.

"Yes, I'm fine – where's Alec?" She questioned, straining her neck to see.

"Right here." He replied from beside her. He looked his usual scruffy self – which suited him better than half dead.

"Thanks Clary – You really did save me back there." He stated in a serious tone.

"Add it to the list of things you ow me." She smiled, patting his arm. She loved the little reunion but she had business to attend to. Hopefully the business that would put an end to the strange goings on and help her get home – she really wanted some sleep.

"Bingo." She stated as her eyes fixed on the clave leaders she wanted to speak to – lurking at the back of the hall.

"I like chess better." Jace stated and she slapped his arm.

"I'm going to speak to the leaders." She announced with a smile.

"What is this strange friendship you have with them anywho?" Simon asked and Clary just laughed – tapping her nose before making towards her so called friends. She knew that her "gang" were following her and it made her smile. The leader's heads shot up from deep conversation then, all looking at her.

"Right I'm keeping it straight – what's going on?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Miss Fray – I have no idea what you're talking about." One of them answered and she rolled her eyes.

"Nobody just raises demons within days, there must have been signs." She replied and all the leaders looked at each other.

"There were – a few suspicious cases, murders happening in the mortal world." Another one replied.

"And this didn't concern you?" Jace added, seeming annoyed.

"Not at the time Mr Lightwood, no. Murders among our kind are very common." The same leader replied.

"There's something else though – isn't there." Alec continued, sensing something suspicious. The leaders looked at each other again before they finally admitted it.

"After Mr Lightwood here killed Valentines son – we went after the body. Past experience has taught us our lesson – but, there was no body." A leader admitted slowly – taking in both Clary and Jace's reactions.

"That's impossible – I killed him myself." Jace replied in an icy tone.

"He could have been pulled away with the current." Isabelle injected from somewhere behind them. Clary was frozen, Jonathan couldn't be back – he couldn't. She repeated to herself as her heart hammered against her chest.

"We called in the best trackers and Warlocks – nothing. He must be behind this." The leader admitted. Anger built in Clary's stomach.

"How long?" She muttered through her teeth.

"Excuse me?" The leader replied.

"How long have you known?" She continued.

"5 months we have suspected but today set us straight." He admitted in a gruff tone.

"5 months! You have led us all here like lambs to the slaughter!" Clary shouted, her rage boiling over.

"It is not a situation yet Miss Fray." He replied and Clary had to keep for swinging for him.

"Those demons out there are trackers, right? They have rounded us up here – when they saw me and Jace enter, they disappeared. Running back to tell their leader, we're surrounded." She finished.

"We are all shadowhunters here Miss Fray – we will not be stuck for long." He finished in a superior tone. Clary went to move towards him but Jace caught her arm.

"I guess we're just waiting for the guest of honour then – Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern." Jace finished with pure hatred in his voice as the whole room fell quiet and a chill ran down Clary's spine. She knew what Jonathan wanted – it was her.


	7. Chapter 7

Clary had to compose herself before she turned to face everyone behind her. Jace's face was guarded as he stared at his hands which were clenched into fists. Isabelle and Alec had the same expression of rage on their faces as they stared at the leaders. Simon was looking at her with sympathetic eyes – she had to break from his gaze, she didn't want sympathy.

"What to do now." Magnus sighed and Maia looked at him in agreement. For the first time Clary looked at all the faces in the room, and when she did dread ran through her. There were not only shadowhunters in the room; there were children and older people – people who couldn't fight. This was about to turn into a slaughter or one hell of a fight – she had to get them out. Her head began to bubble with ideas until the easiest one was screamed at her.

"I have an idea." She whispered as she stood in front of Jace.

"Give me your stele." She asked as she tried to look into his eyes.

"I think you've had enough fun with a stele today." He muttered, finally looking at her. She sighed and gave him an un-amused look.

"Okay." He sighed, handing it over – making her smile. She could hear the murmurs being created by the crowd; they had heard what was going on.

"Miss Fray – If you believe you hold all the answers, why don't you show us." One of the leaders asked from behind her – she turned and gave him a disgusted look.

"Maybe I will do just that." She replied bluntly, turning and striding off to the nearest wall. She was really getting fed up of drawing portals now. She quickly scribbled the rune on the wall and stepped back as the gate opened.

"I believe that anyone who can't or doesn't want to fight has the right to leave – don't you gentlemen?" She asked turning to face the leaders. They all looked at her – seeming highly un-amused.

"I believe you are right Miss Fray. All those who wish not to fight – or cannot, leave." The leader stated in a dry tone as he looked at the gathering. Murmurs began to build as she stepped away from the portal. Luke approached her then, pulling her over to the side.

"Clary, I want you to go." He muttered, looking her in the eyes.

"No, I can't." She stated, shaking her head and he sighed.

"Listen Luke, I need to stay – you might not agree, but I do. This is my fight." She replied and he gave her puzzled look.

"Then I'm staying." He stated simply but she was already shaking her head again.

"No, if it is Jonathan – then he wants something. He might still be following Valentines plan, and if he is – he might go after mum. You have to take care of her for me." She finished with a half smile.

"Don't say it like your saying goodbye." He almost growled and she laughed.

"I'm not – we need a second line of defence here and we don't know his motives. Just fall back on this one – if things go wrong I can easily portal out." She smiled but he wasn't convinced.

"Jocelyn won't speak to me if she knows I left you here alone." He replied.

"Don't tell her then – she's already up to her neck with Logan, don't worry her when there is no need." She replied, smiling.

"What will you do?" He asked as if he was considering her plan.

"I'm going to hang around until I figure out what he wants – then I'm falling back, promise." She replied, holding her hands up.

"I don't like this Clary." He continued, giving her a serious look.

"I'm old enough to make my own choices now Luke – I can take care of myself. You have to take care of mum. Plus now I'm bringing people back from the dead and creating force fields –I'm hard to get the drop on." She finished in a firm voice but she had a smile on her lips.

"Alright, keep Maia here – but if there if you get over your head." He warned before she cut him off.

"I will portal out, I swear." She smiled and he sighed.

"I will round up some old friends and send them through- here." He finished, pulling two blades out the back of this belt.

"Why are you carrying blades? Aren't claws enough?" She smiled, taking them off him and examining the blades.

"No, these are from my shadowhunter days – Amatis was cleaning out her loft." He smiled and she laughed. The blades were identical and slightly bigger than the daggers that she was used to. She pushed them into her belt and looked up at him.

"This isn't going to be a battle – I'll be back before you know it." She smiled and he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I know, I just never want to lose you Clary, you've grown up." He sighed looking saddened by the thought.

"I'm not going anywhere Luke." She replied with the deepest sincerity as she hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed.

"Just be careful." He whispered as she pulled away.

"Tell mum and Logan I said Hi." She smiled, patting his shoulder.

"Will do." He replied gruffly before striding off to the portal – pausing to smile at her before walking through. While she was waving, Jace came to her side.

"I agree with Luke – you should go." He whispered, seeming distressed by the whole situation. As he placed his hands on her hips and leant his forehead against hers.

"No chance." She smiled and closed her eyes as she just breathed in his scent – comforting herself.

"Clary I'm serious." He pressed.

"So am I, I'm not leaving you." She sighed, pulling back and looking up at him.

"You're stupid, but I love you for it." He sighed as he wound one of her curls around his finger and leant in. Their lips only met for a split second before he heard it.

"Eh hem." Simon fake coughed as he stood behind them.

"Simon." Jace growled as he stepped away from Clary, making her laugh.

"Really, this time was just coincidence – they're discussing strategies." He replied seeming a bit embarrassed – or scared at Jace's deadly glare.

"So you're admitting you were perverting the last two times." Jace asked in his usual cocky tone.

"No." Simon replied a bit too quickly, making Jace roll his eyes before he looked down at Clary.

"Shall we." He sighed and she laughed, linking him as they walked towards a crowd. She turned and saw her portal begin to fade, everyone was out who would be in danger – she felt comforted at this thought. She saw Isabelle, Alec, Magnus and Maia through the crowd and smiled. She looked at Simon and then finally Jace. He saw her looking and smiled back at her, his gold eyes sparkling with something. She felt comfort in the pit of her stomach. Although they were about to face a very dangerous unknown – she was with her friends and most importantly, she was with Jace.

**Trying to build up tension – don't know if it's working. Thank you everyone for reading and especially reviewing, means a lot that you're enjoying the story. Well on to the next chapter! It will be updated shortly – promise! XD **

**Ivy xxxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

"I believe negotiation is the best strategy." One of the leaders announced, Clary wanted to laugh.

"Negotiation has never worked before Alston." Robert Lightwood replied from somewhere to Clary's left.

"Different characters have different wants – negotiation might work." A rough looking man replied, seeming confused by what they would negotiate.

"He is a murderer! He murdered my son and countless others – the Nephilim do not negotiate with murderers." Maryse stated sharply from beside her son. There was murmuring then until a leader called for order.

"Mr Lightwood here was the last to see Jonathan alive – did he confide in you about anything?" An elder asked as he looked right at Jace.

"We didn't get into conversation; he was trying to kill me." Jace replied blankly glaring at the leader. Clary was getting fed up now – Jonathan could be here already and _now_ they wanted to hear about what happened the night of his death.

"He must be after something." The leader she now knew as Alston mused.

"It's not the mortal instruments – if it was he would already have them, he would attack us last." A shadowhunter from the crowd injected and the murmurs began to build again.

"Unless, he has a spy in the camp." The leader who had questioned Jace stated –stopping the crowds talk.

"What do you mean Morton?" Alston asked the leader in confusion. Clary didn't miss the glance that was thrown at her. The leader that she now knew as Morton was skinny and had grey hair, he looked more like a cruel grandfather rather that a Clave leader.

"I believe there is another Morgenstern in our presence." Morton replied as the whole crowd looked at Clary.

"Clary is not a spy." Simon fumed, glaring at the leaders.

"It is suspicious though." He replied with a slight smile before removing his gaze. Clary could feel Jace tense at her side, she automatically placed her hand in his – stopping him from jumping on Morton.

"Before we start suspecting each other – we should set up a line of defence." A woman announced from inside the crowd- Clary recognised her as one of the Fey. She was small with bright green hair and light blue skin.

"It's a surprise we haven't been invaded yet with all this bickering." Maia almost growled as she looked truly pissed off.

"We haven't been attacked yet because _Clary_ created a force field around the hall – it won't last long though." Jace replied, knowing that eventually all runes fade – the strongest last the least time. Clary smiled that he was sticking up for her, she couldn't do it herself. Her mouth was as dry as the Sahara with stress – she was never really one for being trapped inside a building by demons who were about to attack at any moment.

"It seems that we are all in favour of a head on attack then." Alston stated as he observed the crowd – no one made a sound so he took that as agreement.

"Clarissa – your binding rune would be of great help again." He finished with a kind smile at Clary –great, more runes. Clary sighed but nodded earning a confused look from Jace. She turned and looked at Simon; he smiled and nodded as she took his wrist. She brought the stele down onto his skin and made the familiar binding mark. She then handed it to him and he did the same. She felt it working and turned back to the leaders, holding up her wrist.

"I guess it's time to pare up." She stated simply as the crowd began to move.

"What's the matter?" Jace whispered into her ear.

"A lot." She sighed turning to look at him – they just looked at each other for a long moment before Maia interrupted.

"Jace, you want to pare up?" She asked nonchalantly, arms folded across her chest.

"Might as well- hey, did you hear about the comedian who entertained at a werewolves' party?" Jace asked seeming to cheer up suddenly.

"No." Maia responded – she knew what was coming.

"He had them howling in the aisles." Jace smiled angelically and she rolled her eyes.

"You're not going to drop the wolf jokes are you?" She asked in a highly un-amused voice.

"You know you love it." He smiled taking her wrist and drawing the rune. Then he handed the stele to her and turned to smile at Clary- She just rolled her eyes.

"What? I thought it was funny." He shrugged and she had to laugh. Stepping on her tip toes to peck his cheek.

"Watch it, Simon's about." He warned falsely.

"Hey." Simon responded lamely from behind them, making Clary laugh.

"All done." Maia announced releasing Jace's arm, he flexed it and looked at the crowd. She followed his gaze and saw that everyone was marking each other. Alec was marking Magnus and Isabelle had found Meliorn – this scene was looking all too familiar to last year. Clary tried to hold back her fear but, she couldn't stand anyone else dying because of this. She gasped silently as her mind began to race, Ithuriel said "he" was after her – did he mean Jonathan? Why would he be after her? Well he was a psychopath so reasons were obviously not going to make sense. But what could he want? He could be after the ring – she still wore it around her neck as a memory but – why wouldn't he just take it? Why all the theatrics?

"Clary?" Maia questioned for the second time as Clary came out of her daze – Maia was waving a hand in her face.

"Yer." Clary asked, seeming slightly jumpy.

"Your stele." Maia replied slowly as if Clary was mentally handicapped.

"What?" Clary asked again, really confused now.

"Your stele, you dropped it before remember." Maia replied, lifting the familiar object into her eye line. Oh.

"Oh, thanks Maia." Clary mumbled as she took it and examined the object – she didn't know whether to do it. She knew it would help but she didn't want to go bravado.

"Where's Jace?" Clary asked, becoming panicked – he wasn't next to her.

"Relax – he went to change, they have a secret weapons room here or something." Maia replied, seeming worried by Clary's reaction.

"Oh, I don't remember him leaving, that's all." She smiled, trying to shrug her weird behaviour off.

"Well he did tell you – you were too busy day dreaming." Maia sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest again.

"Do you know how many are still here?" Clary asked - trying to make conversation as she put her stele in her belt.

"Enough, out of our little gathering, Luke's gone – Amatis had to bail also, she was helping an old neighbour get out." Maia replied surveying the room.

"The room just looks emptier because people have gone to get weapons and stuff." She finished with a smile. A noise pulled Clary from their pleasant conversation; she whirled around to see a portal opening. Everyone in the room must have tensed as they all prepared for stinking, saliva dripping demons to come through – well Clary did. She held her breath as her heart beat painfully against her ribs. A huge lump was building in her throat as she glared at the portal.

"So when's the party starting!" A tall man bellowed as he stepped through, followed by a group of people.

"Mark!" Maia exclaimed as she walked towards them – Clary let out the breath that she was holding. These must be the reinforcements that Luke was talking about – members of the wolf pack. She noticed Aline walking towards her then and was a little bit more than surprised.

"Clary." Aline greeted as she stopped right in front of her.

"Hey Aline – what are you doing here?" She questioned.

"Luke said the city needed help something about Jonathan. Me and my family were visiting in France when we got the message – paid a warlock to zap me to New York so I could get here." She finished, shrugging her shoulders.

"But why?" Clary continued, seeming confused.

"He killed my cousin Clary, and tarnished my family's name. If he's back – I'm in." She stated bluntly, hate seething threw her for the boy she spoke of. Clary just nodded, she had forgotten about Sebastian.

"Aline." Isabelle greeted, making Clary jump as she randomly appeared at her side.

"Hello Isabelle – It's nice to see you again." Clary could instantly recognise the false friendliness –girls. She looked around then, trying to find a reason to leave the awkward conversation. Simon was too far away and he was talking to Alec and Magnus – where was Jace?

"Looking for someone?" She heard a familiar husky voice ask in her ear and she smiled. She had no idea how she didn't see him.

"Yes, I saw this really cute guy – can't seem to find him now." She replied in a teasing tone as she turned to face him. He was wearing a leather jacket and a white T-shirt, looking as ruggedly handsome as ever. His arms wound around her waist and she seemed to forget the whole end-of-the-world situation which was progressing around her. She did notice Isabelle smile before striding off towards Simon, and she could have sworn she saw a slight look of jealousy on Aline's face before she strode off in the opposite direction.

"Seen him yet?" Jace smiled, as cocky as ever- She just rolled her eyes.

"Luke's reinforcements have come through." She replied gesturing with her chin to the gathering that Maia was talking too. He just nodded and looked down at her – something gleaming in his eyes again.

"What do you have?" He asked and she just looked at him with blank confusion.

"What weapons?" He replied with a laugh as her lips made the O shape.

"Erm, I have two daggers sword things that Luke gave me – and my normal dagger. Why?" She asked.

"Here." He stated simply, pulling away from the embrace. She notice he had something slung over his shoulder then; he quickly removed it and handed it to her. It was a sword in its sheath, attached to a leather weapons belt. She grasped it and pulled the sword out to examine the blade – it was beautiful.

"Where did you get it?" She asked, not lifting her eyes from the object.

"I had to fight two guys for it in the weapons room – hid their bodies in the weights cupboard." He replied seriously and she gave him an unimpressed look.

"No, I just picked it up." He finished, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well I can't have it – I'm already armed." She sighed trying to give it back but he dug his hands into his pockets.

"No chance – you busted up my face because you wanted sword training, so you're using the sword." He smiled and she sighed, looking down at the blade again.

"Plus, it's one of your strongest areas – mainly because of your teacher might I add." He continued to smile and she rolled her eyes, placing it back into its sheath. She remembered sword training very well indeed since her teacher – being Jace, went easy on her. He was affectionate that way.

"Here." He stated as he grasped the sword and belt from her hands and began to put it on her.

"If I'm not capable of putting it on how am I going to wield it?" She stated, placing her hands on her hips as he was tightening the buckle.

"Wield it? Where are you from, the bronze age?" He chuckled and she slapped his arm.

"Well you see you may be brilliant at "wielding" the sword – but you're crap at putting it on." He finished, getting another slap.

"There." He smiled, stepping back from her and examining his work. She noticed the rest of his attire then, he was still wearing his jeans but had on black boots – also he now had a weapons belt that was fully loaded.

"Well thank you very much." She smiled, stepping towards him and he opened his arms. She knew they were acting normal and they shouldn't be considering the situation –but she just needed Jace right now, her Jace and she was more than glad that the scary calm one had disappeared for the moment. He brought her close to him as she inhaled the scent radiating off his skin.

"Do I have to tell you it's going to be alright?" He mumbled into her hair, she laughed and looked up at him – shaking her head.

"I already know it is." She replied truthfully because she understood that maybe things wouldn't go to plan, and it may end badly – but at least they faced it together. He smiled then as he leant down and pressed his lips to hers, she was giving into the kiss when a sound interrupted – again!

"Jace?" Alec asked and Jace immediately broke away and turned to face his brother – he decided to go easy on him, he did almost die.

"Yes?" He replied through clenched teeth.

"Simon said you wanted to ask me something?" Alec asked seeming unsure – Jace scanned the crowed for the little weasel and found him – doubled over with laughter. Clary was laughing too, but mainly at Jace's reaction.

"Why you little-" Jace didn't get a chance to finish his threat as he made fast towards Simon.

**Getting close to the best bit now – well best bit in my mind. Keep reading and Reviewing! Thanks! :D**

**Ivy xxxxxxxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

Clary was just shaking her head as she watch Jace sprint after Simon – the world might be about to end, and they were play fighting – although, the look on Jace's face did not suggest play fighting. She did suddenly worry for Simon's well being but shrugged it off – he deserved it.

"Boys." Alec muttered next to her, she turned and she smiled at him. She noticed that he too had changed – his bloody shirt was gone, replaced with a black t-shirt and jacket, he had a bow slung over his shoulder – still looking as scruffy as ever.

"What and you're not a boy now?" Clary asked- amused.

"No, I'm a man." He smiled at her and she laughed- she was glad that she and Alec had gotten over their rough patch. He seemed to like her now, which made life a lot easier.

"How did the wolves get here?" He asked in a conversational tone.

"Luke sent them through – he said he was getting reinforcements." She replied and he nodded.

"With those demons were going to need all we can get." He sighed and she looked at him.

"Clary? If I asked you to do something, would you do it? And promise not to tell anyone?"He asked, not looking at her.

"Of course Alec – what do you need?" She asked in a confused tone.

"Well, one of those fearless runes would really help right now." He suggested and she laughed.

"Only if you mark me too." She smiled and he let out a sigh in relief and looked at her.

"Alright – deal." He smiled, putting his hand out and she shook it – turning it over and bringing her stele to his skin. She sketched the familiar rune at the base of his wrist – so the sleeve of his jacket would cover it. When she was done he took the stele from her and marked her in the same place.

"We may be cowards, but we have each other's backs." Alec laughed, handing the stele back to her.

"Stupid bloodsucker, with his stupid speed!" Jace muttered under his breath as he came trudging back towards them. Clary immediately dove her stele into her back pocket and stepped away from Alec slightly.

"So you didn't get him then?" Alec asked casually, seeming highly amused. Jace just shot his brother a deadly glance that made Alec hold his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay sorry." Alec laughed as he turned and walked away, winking at Clary before he did.

"Simon doesn't mean it you know?" Clary laughed and Jace sighed.

"Maybe if we kiss again he will come back." Jace mused and Clary snorted.

"Excuse me; I'm not being used just so you can pummel Simon." She replied in a firm tone but teasing tone, crossing her arms.

"Plus I believe there are more important matters to attend too – such as my psychopathic brother and his army of demons who I can't wait to beat the crap out of." She smiled, and Jace's eyebrow immediately shot up – woops, the fearless rune was working.

"You seem more aggressive than usual." Something changed in his expression before he continued.

"It's not that time is it?" He asked – seeming very cautious.

"No, it's not that time Jace." She replied shortly – the boy who was afraid of nothing, was afraid of her period.

"Anyway, you should recall that that was last week – I locked you out, remember?" She continued, still smiling – he deserved it. He was about to come back with a smart remark when Isabelle danced into the conversation.

"Hey Clary – do you want to go over routines?" Izzy asked, seeming ready to fight – her hair was braided and she was all in shadowhunter gear – her golden whip coiled around her forearm.

"This isn't girl scouts." Jace replied before Clary could. Isabelle just shot him an un-amused look, he still laughed.

"She can't – she's all booked up." He finished smiling.

"Hog." Isabelle replied – flipping her hair and walking off towards Alec and Magnus. Clary crossed her arms and looked at Jace.

"What? I thought you would want to train with the best fighter here." He stated smugly and she rolled her eyes.

"Watch out Jace – your head can only get so much bigger." She replied with a small smile. She looked around the room then and saw that a lot of other shadowhunters had started warming up – Alec and Izzy were already duelling as Magnus and Simon – who must have came out of hiding suddenly, watched. Maia and the wolves all seemed to be gathered together – discussing something.

"When will you realise the truth." Jace sighed – stepping back from her slightly; his face was lit by the usual mischievous grin.

"Choose your weapon." He stated simply as she reached into her belt and pulled out the two daggers that Luke had given her – he just raised his eyebrow and nodded.

"Yours?" She asked with a smile as he pulled out a Xiphos from his belt and examined the blade.

"You really did raid the weapons room didn't you?" She asked, amused - he looked like a kid on Christmas morning.

"What? They have nice stuff." He defended lamely and she laughed.

"Come on." She stated simply and he shrugged before going into battle mode. He stood perfectly still before lunging at her with the blade. She quickly side stepped him, releasing a spin kick that hit his back. He stumbled forward but regained his balance to block her next attack. They moved as if they were playing a mirror game, Clary would attack and Jace would block – and vice versa. They continued to spin, kick, tousle and block until Jace finally knocked Clary's feet from under her. He looked down at her with a smug expression as he put the edge of his blade a millimetre from her neck.

"Oh, is this me winning again?" He smiled and she gritted her teeth – an idea making her smile.

"No." She stated simply, grabbing his ankle and pulling him down. She quickly moved his blade and put one of her own to his chest.

"I win." She smiled and he laughed.

"Only because I let you." He shrugged and she rolled her eyes – standing up, putting her blades away and dusting herself off. She was highly pleased with herself – she knew he wasn't going easy and she had won. Jace grunted and pulled himself up, placing his Xiphos back into his belt and smiling at her.

"So what's my prize?" She grinned and he looked confused and gestured to himself. She laughed then and stepped close to him – resting her hands on his chest as he bent down to press his lips to hers. They only made contact for a second before they broke apart. Not in annoyance of Simon, or for breath – there was a loud banging. It thundered through the hall, making everyone pause and look at the huge hall doors. It was them. Jace looked down at Clary and she met his eyes for a long moment – there was something in them that she couldn't place. He looked at her was looking into her soul, her blood ran warm and she smiled weakly.

"You ready?" He asked in a quite tone. She nodded her head in a quick bob and he smiled half heartedly. Their gaze broke then as they both looked at the large doors – this was it.

**Woo! We're getting there........ thank you again for reading and reviewing –please keep the reviews coming, I do love them XD**

**Ivy xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

The banging continued as the ground shuddered beneath their feet. Clary's heart was pounding against her ribs; she could already feel the adrenaline coursing through her veins. She was thanking the angel for the fearless rune – mainly for the fact that she was able to stand straight and confident next to Jace. She spotted Alec then, he had come to stand next to his brother – bow drawn. He leaned around Jace and smiled slightly at her – she knew that he was feeling the exact same way. Izzy appeared next to her then – whip out and a fierce expression on her face. Clary turned to look behind her to see Magnus had fallen back slightly, blue sparks flickering in his palms. Simon stood next to him and smiled warmly at her when he saw her looking. Everyone in the hall had formed a line, facing the splintering door – without command or orders they stood ready. Clary felt elated that she was part of this, not hiding behind pillars and spying to find out truths that might help beat Valentine like last year – she was on the front lines, with Jace and her friends. She knew that whatever came through that door wasn't going to be pleasant – but strangely, she didn't want to be anywhere else. The sound of the door shattering was defending as it thundered through the hall – wood splinters and chunks flew across the marble floor as Clary heard the first growl. She tensed and made herself ready, holding her sword firmly watching as the demons poured through the door. She didn't recognise any of them – well if it smells, drools and wants evil intentions, a demons a demon she thought to herself. She did notice the numbers, there were easily 100 or more advancing towards them. Arrows flew, and the battle began. Alec continued his flow of arrows, bringing down any demons in his path. Izzy was off with most of the line, bringing her whip down hard on anything she ran into contact with. Jace turned to her quickly.

"Stay close." He stated firmly and she nodded her head in response, he turned back to face the demons then and took off. She was quickly behind him – it wasn't long until she ran into a demon. It was extremely tall and sneered down at her – bringing one of it clawed hands down. She jumped out of the way and swung the sword – consequently cutting of the hand. The creature howled as it clutched its hand were black blood was oozing out. It bared its teeth and lunged at her. She quickly jumped back wards but it continued to lunge and snap its teeth – using its remaining clawed hand to try and swot her. She ducked and dodged until she was behind it and drove her blade into its back. Once it fell and began to seep away in a trail of black gloop, she looked around for Jace. He was standing over another demon, just drawing his blade out – a fair distance away. She quickly moved towards him, slashing and stabbing where it was necessary. She pushed through the crowd, dodging weapons and fights – helping where she could. Apart from the big demon, the rest seemed too quick or clever to actually strike – almost like puppets who were being warned of the coming attack. Well if Jonathan was involved, they were defiantly puppets. Finally she stood back to back with Jace, she was panting from the exertion but ready for more – maybe the rune wasn't such a good idea.

"What do you recon?" She asked Jace as she looked around. She could see Simon and Izzy wrestling with one of the big demons and Maia circling another one – in full wolf form.

"Could be worse." He panted from behind her, still battling with something. Clary gasped then as she saw it – Aline was a fair distance away, fighting another form of demon and one was sneaking up behind her, ready to lunge.

"Aline!" Clary screamed as she ran towards the girl- feeling the rune that bound her to Simon begin to work. She pushed her way through the fighting crowd, desperately. She was still a fair distance away but like lightning she threw her sword, aiming for the demon, the speed wowed her a bit but- she was bound to a vampire. It sunk into the creature's chest like a knife through butter. Aline brought her demon down and saw the one dead behind her. She turned with wide eyes to Clary before panic stained her expression.

"Clary!" The girl screamed, not looking at Clary herself but at something behind her. Clary spun quickly around but it wasn't quick enough. A demon behind her swung its arm, making contact with her chest – sending her flying out of the crowd until she crashed into the wall. She screamed out in pain as she felt her head smash into the marble.

"Clary!" Jace screamed from somewhere in the crowd, as she crumpled to the ground, tasting blood in her mouth. She tried to bring herself up onto her elbows but she couldn't. The room was spinning, she felt cold, and her hearing was slowly fading, along with her vision. She groped her belt until she found her stele – it felt foreign in her grasp as she slowly drew an Iratze trying not to fall unconscious. Her arms screamed in protest as she moved, grinding her teeth so she didn't scream again. She felt the familiar burning sensation and her vision immediately began to return as her pain faded. She pushed herself up onto her elbows and then her knees. She looked around the room, it wasn't spinning anymore – but she couldn't see anyone through the fighting crowd. She got to her feet but stood still for a moment in confusion – she heard shouting. The words "release me" and "get off" were being screamed throughout the crowd – loud enough to quieten the clashing of blades and the hissing of demons. She noticed it then; a thick black fog seemed to be descending on the crowd as she stood on the outskirts watching.

"Clary!" Jace shouted again – she dug into her belt quickly, her hand came into contact with something that she had forgotten she had. She gripped the Seraph blade and began to fight her way through the crowd. The fog continued to descend; she knew it was of magical origin and not of Magnus' doing – as it sent her into a couching fit. She spluttered and wheezed as she continued to push but it was burning her eyes. A demon gripped her arms from behind – bringing them behind her back painfully as she dropped her blade. Its claws dug in to her flesh and she screamed out, struggling. Jace screamed her name again then but he couldn't fathom breath – let alone words. Its grip only tightened as she continued to cough – her lungs becoming clogged up. But she was marked with a fearless rune so the usual common sense that would act and tell her not to struggle – was not working. She continued to fight as her arms were ripped to shreds, which was mainly her fault – the demon only seemed to want to restrain her. Wriggling and kicking, she finally made its grip loosen, she staggered quickly away from the creature, still coughing – the shouts of the crowd were building. The fog seemed to be getting thicker as she couldn't see anything; she continued to stagger until somebody grasped her forearms. Her head shot up as the fog suddenly disappeared, her blood ran cold as her heart fell silent. His platinum blond hair was slicked back and his eyes were the usual bottomless ebony as he looked down at her – smiling wickedly. Her skin began to crawl as she pushed away from him and stumbled backward.

"Clarissa." He greeted, his voice turning her stomach to ice. It was Jonathan – he was back.

**And he's back!! I wonder what he is up to? Hmmmm ........ keep reading!! Thank you for reading and reviewing XD I'll update soon!!**

**Ivy xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

"Jonathan." She breathed, still moving backwards – the demon grabbed her again then but she didn't struggle. She was terrified – the rune must have worn off. He continued to smile at her as he stepped closer, seeming to read something in her expression before he stepped away again.

"Oh victory is sweet." He muttered to himself as he studied the room. Clary noticed then that there was no longer a crowd – everyone was standing in a huge semi circle, facing where she stood. She also realised this was not a voluntary choice as most of them were restrained by demons or were wounded. She could see Jace clearly now, he was standing across from her trying to wrestle away from the 3 demons that were restraining him – she knew it was no use. She took in Jonathan's appearance then as he had his back to her. You could have mistaken him for a shadowhunter if you didn't know better. He was dressed all in black and marked, a weapons belt hung around his hips and was fully loaded.

"What do you want?" She whispered, as she tried to contain her fear. He spun around then, still grinning and slowly walked towards her.

"Oh, I think it's a bit obvious Clary – everyone's looking at it." He whispered as he came to stand in front of her. She swallowed and looked at him; it all fell into place then. The demon, the angels warning, why the demons had run off after she and Jace had entered and why he was suddenly attacking. He was after her.

"Why?" She growled through gritted teeth and he just smiled.

"That's a very good question." He almost purred as he seized a lock of her hair in between his fingers and leaned in to smell it. Her skin was crawling as if ants lived beneath it – she needed to shower, instantly!

"Don't touch her!" Jace growled from across the room, still struggling. Jonathan laughed then, his warm breath tickling her skin – she was going to be sick, she just knew it.

"Hmm, I forgot about you Wayland." He smiled standing up and releasing Clary's hair.

"That's not my name." Jace hissed his face a mask of fury.

"Oh I forgot you're Lightwood now aren't you? Finally found another name to cling too? You're like a leach, disgusting." He finished turning to face Jace, who demonstrated the term – if looks could kill.

"Your one to talk! What happened to the stump?" Jace spat back – still struggling. Jonathans' amusement disappeared then.

"_My_ father was very well experienced in magic – don't forget that Lightwood!" Jonathan replied coldly as he began to walk around the clearing. Clary got were the smoke came from then, he had created it so that the demons could restrain them – Jonathan was the puppet master.

"Bring forward the friends – I'm sure they will want to see this." He stated simply as the demons began to move – pushing into the clearing in the centre. Simon, Alec, Magnus, Maia and Isabelle all stood in a line by Jace – also being restrained. He turned to face Clary again, slowly walking towards her and bending to whisper in her ear, she immediately wanted to flinch away.

"It's been too long Clary; this is going to be fun." He stated as if they were old friends, she snarled him in disgust.

"I said, don't touch her!" Jace repeated in his deadly clam tone. Jonathan turned to see Jace then, smiling.

"You must think highly of yourself to still be giving threats out Lightwood. You tried to kill me once and failed, so I'm sure that you can contemplate that they mean little." He smiled, slowly moving away from Clary and walking up and down her row of friends – surveying them as if he were in a museum.

"I dare you to give me another shot." Jace growled and Jonathan threw his head back and laughed – like all villains do.

"We certainly were raised by different men – Father always told me that if a man can't do something on the first go, he was never capable of doing it." Jonathan stated as he stopped right in front of Jace.

"Hmm, would that be the same man who tried to over throw the Clave _twice_ – after running away the first time?" Jace asked in a heavily sarcastic tone. Jonathan gripped his throat then – his form tense with anger.

"I would kill you Lightwood, but I believe tearing the only thing you have ever truly cared about from you grasp, will be much, much more rewarding." He sneered releasing Jace's throat – Jace's eyes immediately shot to Clary.

"And so he gets it!" Jonathan laughed, as he moved back towards Clary.

"What is it that I am supposed to get?" Jace replied as he struggled with the demons again, keeping his eyes on Clary.

"I really thought you would have gotten it by now – Father must have been mistaken, you're not that bright." He laughed, smiling at Clary as if she was some valuable object that a collector had just discovered.

"Gotten what?!" Jace replied, anger growing as Jonathan approached Clary.

"Gotten the fact that you posses the most prized creation in the whole of our time! An exceptional object that is one of its kind – A rare butterfly that is waiting to be pinned to the wall." He replied, turning suddenly to face Jace across the room.

"This." He stated, pointing at Clary.

""This here is what I want. Father didn't see it – he was too busy trying to win you over Lightwood. He forgot to realise what a revelation she is. This girl – Clarissa Morgenstern, is the only of her kind, a blip in the fabric of creation." He finished – smiling wickedly.

"What are you talking about?!" Clary almost screamed, she was extremely pissed off now – she was not a _thing_! Jonathan turned to see her again then, studying her.

"You have all been too busy mixing with filthy downworlders to see it. Too busy to realise that mortal women cannot possess angel blood permanently. They are the creators of sin – the reason for the banishment of Adam and Eve from the Garden of Eden. Only men can have the blood, since only men are born clean." He stated, passion ringing from every word as if he had read it 100 times.

"If I wanted a lecture – I would go to Uni." Jace replied blankly, Clary didn't know if he had a death wish but she really wanted to slap him – was he trying to get stabbed! Jonathan snorted but didn't move – he just turned his head enough to see Jace.

"You will listen to me Lightwood. You will stand there, helpless as I rip your world apart – and you will beg for me to kill you." Jonathan stated in a deadly tone, turning to face Clary again. He ran his fingertips down her cheek and she fought back the urge to bite them. She shuddered and tried to move away but she was fully restrained. She knew he was doing it to get to Jace.

"You should have died in the womb Clarissa, well soon enough you will be wishing you did." He stated simply, removing his hand.

"I am wishing that someone in this room would have died at birth – and let me tell you, it's not me." She stated blankly, glowering at him. He laughed, as if he found her anger amusing.

"Feisty Clarissa, we shall have to beat that out of you." He replied casually and her jaw almost dropped – if her thought he was beating her, he was in for one hell of a shock.

"Why am I so important to you?!" She screamed, her anger boiling over.

"Because you are the first and only female embodiment of purity and light this world has ever seen! Why do you not get that? You were never meant to be created, just like your runes – there is something in you, and until I figure out what it is. You. Are. Mine. " He stated simply, his bottomless eyes burning into her face, waiting for something.

"I am not yours." She spat back, finding her courage.

"Oh but you are Clarissa, If you think that I'm letting something as valuable as you slip through my fingers – you are deeply, deeply mistaken. And believe me, you and I are going to get very, _very_ close." He replied as he leaned in closer to her – as if to kiss her!

"You're my brother!" She screamed at him, jerking her head away.

"Hmm, not really." He replied, playing with a strand of her hair as he still remained close, breathing on her face.

"You see demon blood is a strange thing, it takes out everything human and leaves behind all this power. So really I possess no blood relation to you, apart from the fact that I look slightly like my father, but we can get past that." He smiled at her, reading her expression, her complexion must have gone green.

"You're disgusting!" She spat – landing a blob right in his eye. He growled, bringing his fist down hard on her face – making her head turn with the blow. He knees buckled underneath her as she let out a small whimper. The demon releasing her let go as she fell to the ground.

"You will learn obedience Clarissa!" He roared as he bent down and seized her by the throat – pulling her back up to her feet.

"Or this will be a lot more savage than it needs to be." He finished slowly –holding her neck as he stared into her eyes. The opportunity was perfect – she loved how clever she was. She quickly but discretely dug into her back pocket and marked her wrist with another fearless rune – call it an overdose but she needed it.

"All this mixing with downworlders has corrupted you; it must be your mothers influence. I see she finally bared the spawn of that werewolf you call father – she really must be up for anything." He smiled, still not releasing her – now he had done it! She brought her fist right across his face with enough force for him to release her. He staggered backwards slightly - glaring at her.

"Wrong again. But like my mother, I'm not going without a fight." She stated simply – bringing out her two daggers and smiling angelically at him.

**Just to say thank you for reading and reviewing and sorry for constantly leaving you at cliffhangers I decided to give you another one! So thanks again and keep them coming XD**

**IVY **


	12. Chapter 12

"Looks like I've underestimated you Clarissa – I don't make the same mistake twice. It seems I'm going to have to restrain you myself." He sneered, wiping his now fat lip as a trickle of blood ran down his chin. He drew his sword – his eyes holding deadly rage.

"I'm begging you to try." She replied in an icy tone, holding her ground. She was very impressed, nothing in her shuddered at Jonathans glare or words – he could have been a lost puppy for all the fear she felt.

"You will be begging for something else soon enough." He growled as he began to circle her.

"Bring it demon boy – or if you want to copy Valentine, now's the time to run." Clary smiled, okay maybe the rune was working overtime – but she liked it. He growled in response, swinging his sword towards her, she quickly side stepped it and caught the blade with her two daggers – pushing the point to the floor. His face shot up to look at her with what could have been shock, but he hid it well.

"Tut tut _brother_ – that was so predictable." She smiled at him, his face twisted into a mask of annoyance as he brought his free hand across her face, the blow making her release his sword. She barely felt the pain as she rapidly backed away, standing opposite him. He quickly composed himself and began to circle her again, just like a predator – but she was no prey.

"You are playing with fire Clarissa – and now, you shall be burned." He stated simply before diving at her sword first. She spun out of his way and attacked with both her blades. He dodged and the fight began. She had to admit he was fast but she was bound to Simon – so her speed easily matched his. It was like they were playing a mirror game again, only this time it was a deadly one. The clashing of stele on stele was loud as they fought, Clary forgetting everything apart from Jonathans blade. She kept her eyes on it and continued to fight. She managed to slice the top of his shoulder – one wound for the 5 he had already given her. The pain didn't even touch her as she continued to dodge and attack, adrenaline coursing through every vein, powering her movements. She knew this was it, if she failed now, if she forgot one ounce of her training – it was over for her. She knew he wouldn't kill her, but that was worse – he would take and do god knows what, marking her as his own. Her stomach churned at the thought, she wasn't just fighting for herself, she was fighting for her and Jace. A battle she was all too familiar with from last year, a battle she would never get tired of fighting because it was the only one she ever wanted to fight.

Clary panted and cursed as they continued to fight, sweat beads running down her neck from the sheer exertion. She noticed when her speed began to decrease as well as her stamina – her binding rune must have vanished. Clary knew that the rune added to her abilities but she was running on sheer will power now. She pushed on though, spinning, kicking and lunging in the aggressive dance that would choose her fate. She could feel her palms burning from how hard she grasped the blades, her joints aching and her head pounding – but she continued. She would not give into him, if it took her blood smeared on this marble floor – she would do it. She was pep talking herself to keep going, every bone in her body wanting the fight. Jonathan brought his blade down hard on one of her two daggers – catching her flesh and making her drop it. Clary gasped but concentrated on the one blade left. It threw her slightly but she was intent on wiping the smug smirk off Jonathans face. She continued to fight but she knew it was no use, he was too well trained for her, she was getting tired and he knew it – a wicked smile always on his lips. Clary paused for a fraction of a second, but it was enough, he brought down his blade on her remaining dagger and it fell from her grasp as well. Everything seemed to move in slow motion from then on. The sound of the metal hitting the ground, echoing around the room – reminding her, she had failed. He grasped her wrist then, twisting it so she screamed out in pain and fell to her knees as he pulled her arm behind her back – almost dislocating the shoulder.

"What's this – a binding rune, tut tut Clarissa." He hissed in her ear obviously noticing the mark on her wrist from last year. He moved quickly, gripping her by the neck and lifting her once more, only to throw her backwards into the wall. She screamed as she made contact with the marble, her body crumpling to the ground. Her mouth tasked of blood and it was hard to breathe in. He was looking down on her then – bringing his blade to her throat.

"Is this me winning?" He smiled, pressing it into her wind pipe.

"No." She growled, swinging her legs out to knock him to the ground like she had done with Jace. He fell backwards, she quickly pulled her dagger from her belt, diving on him and aiming for his throat. His hand flew up and grabbed the dagger in her grasp – holding her hand along with it.

"Clever." He hissed, using his free hand to swot her sideways – she fell onto the ground next to him and he was on her then, pushing her own dagger to her throat.

"Now your little binding runes worn off – I have the advantage." He smiled, his breath tickling her face, she gagged. She remembered the demon earlier today and decided to use the same move. She brought her legs up to wrap around his throat, before dragging him down to the ground. She quickly squirmed away, still holding her dagger. She kept her eyes on him, her free hand feeling her belt – her stele was gone. Panic shot threw her – looked like her fearless runes were gone also. Clary scanned the floor quickly and saw it a fair distance away, close to the wall. Her eyes shot to see Jonathan– he was circling again. A smile filled his lips as anger coursed through her – she was _not_ helpless. She ran through every ounce of training she had ever gotten, begging for an answer. She pondered, keeping her eyes on Jonathan until the most obvious answer was nipping at her heels. She was too slow though, he was already on her again. Grabbing her arms and pushing her back towards the wall, bringing her dagger to her throat once more.

"Got you." He hissed, with a deadly look in his eyes. Clary smiled then – his legs were parted perfectly. She brought her knee up in between them as hard as she could. He groaned loudly as his arms fell slack as he folded in two. She moved away from him quickly, bringing herself back into the middle of the room, but she still watched him. He groaned for another moment before pulling himself together. He shot up into standing position – giving her a murderous glare.

"Give up Clarissa, your starting to bore me." He growled, glowering at her.

"No." She stated simply, a little bit out of breath.

"Very well, maybe you will stop acting out if I take out some audience!" He growled, pulling his sword out of its sheath and smiling before advancing, towards Jace. Her body ran cold – no!

She looked around quickly, begging for a distraction – that's when she remembered her idea. She turned and made quickly towards the stele. Her heart was thumping, she sighed when her fingers closed around the object. Once she had it, she kept running, heading straight for the wall. With the speed she was going, she almost ran straight into it. She dragged her stele over the marble working frantically, praying for it to act. Well the rune she had drawn did once pull a ship apart. The room shuddered, the ground rumbling beneath her feet. The tremors became more violent as she turned to see Jonathan – he had stopped his advance and turned to see her.

"Clarissa – what have you done?" He roared, staring at her, just a few feet from Jace. She backed into the wall and braced herself – knowing what the opening rune had done to the ship; this was going to get rough.

"I told you I wasn't going without a fight!" She shouted back, the room shook – bits of the ceiling raining down on them – Jonathan looked truly confused as he tensed and made towards her, he was defiantly going to kill her now. She fell to her knees, her plan still not complete. She scribbled the portal rune on the shuddering ground and looked up to see Jonathan a few feet away as the gate opened.

"Looks like you going to have to catch me!" She called, smiling as she jumped into the portal. Her feet hit a familiar titled floor, but she didn't pause before she was off again – running.

"No!" Jonathan screamed, quickly running after her, dodging bits of falling debree.

"Kill them!" He screamed at the demons before jumping in after Clary. Jace's heart was pounding, as the three demons released him. He didn't even give them time to blink before he pulled out his Seraph blades and all of the creatures were black gloop. He turned, scanning the now fighting crowd again.

"Alec!" He called across the crowd as he saw his brother bringing down another demon. Alec's head shot up.

"Go and help Clary! We're getting out!" He called back, Jace just nodded as he ran towards the portal – taking out a few demons as he went. He had to admit he was more than impressed by the way Clary had fought with Jonathan, but there was no way that he was just going to leave her. His gut churned with hatred as he thought about how Jonathan had touched, spoken and hit his girlfriend. He was livid as his pace quickened and he dived through the portal after them.

**So........ where did they go? Sorry it took so long, its exam season........ thank you again for all the views and reviews :D Please keep them coming if you can XD**

**Ivy **


	13. Chapter 13

The institute halls were dark as she ran, skidding when she turned suddenly at the corners. Okay so maybe it wasn't the best place to run to but rule number 69 in training was always control the environment – the institute was perfect for a final showdown, in her opinion. She didn't actually care where the portal took her aslong as it distracted Jonathan away from Jace – she couldn't believe how close he was. The darkness was perfect as she continued to run, she wanted to laugh at the fact that the only reason the lights were off was because of her in- denial –OCD- boyfriend who recently read an article on the conservation of energy, decided it was in everyone's best intentions – he wasn't wrong. A small smile graced her lips as she thought of Jace, she didn't worry about him though – he could handle himself, unlike her. The only sound she could hear were her footsteps, echoing through the deserted halls. She knew where she was going – the library, only because she remembered leaving a weapons belt next to one of the busts yesterday. Hopefully no-one had suddenly got it into their head to tidy up. She did feel slightly guilty, she might have just torn the hall of accords a part - but it was for a good cause. She didn't know how short her time frame was before Jonathan came after her, she just ran. She sighed in relief as she approached the familiar wooden door – opening it quickly and running inside. It was pitch black apart from the scarce moonlight but she knew where she was going. She ran straight to the bust and dropped to her knees groping the floor – she laughed quietly as her panicked fingers felt the familiar cold leather. She quickly stripped the belt of all its weapons and put them in her own. Clary gasped when she heard another set of footsteps, quieter but they were defiantly there. She rose to her knees quietly and scrambled to the door, pausing and listening – they were headed in the opposite direction. She took in a deep breath and sat, leaning her head against the wall. She needed a plan and fast. She knew she had to face Jonathan again, and very soon by the looks of things. A plan shot into her mind then, burning it with such pain that her eyes scrunched up– there was something that she was forgetting. She quickly climbed to her feet and silently ran to a nearby book shelf – scanning it. She was sure she had left it somewhere next to "Demon theology" – she raided the book shelf and wanted to cry out with relief when she found it. She dragged it from the shelf and ran to the window for light. Clary knew she was forgetting something and whatever it was – would be in her sketchbook. She quickly flipped through the pages, flying past rune after rune after rune until – she stopped. Her hand falling onto the page, her fingers tracing the familiar shapes and lines – but what did it mean? What was it for? Her brain began to ache as her mind raced, trying to find an answer.

"Ithuriel, help me." She muttered under her breath – her heart pounding away – Jonathan could be here any moment. She closed her eyes and tried to think but panic was blotting her vision as she continued to beg. Fear ran through her like her adrenaline once had – but that was over now, she was all on her own, no marks could save her this time. Her head shot up then as stared at nothing – maybe a rune could help her. She stared at the one on the page, every word she had ever heard raced through her mind. She had to remember.

"Clarissa!" Jonathan called in an almost playful tone – it echoed down the corridor and filled the room, a shudder running through her body. She wiled herself to think.

"Come on Clary! He's coming!" She screamed at herself mentally, glaring at the rune – she had to remember! It washed over her then like a wave – consuming her mind and making her focus. Her vision became just white with the bold black rune standing in her line of sight. She gasped as it all came back to her, "Purity" – this rune meant "Purity"! What the hell was that supposed to do!

"Clarissa!" The voice was louder now – right outside the door. She gasped, pulling a blade from her belt – her eyes darting around the room until she noticed a corner of darkness and made right for it. She pushed herself further into the shadows – trying to quieten her breathing. He entered the room then; his blond hair seemed grey in the moonlight as his ebony eyes scanned the room – intent on finding her.

"I know you're here Clarissa – why don't you come out and prove me right." He stated simply as he began to walk around the room. He pulled two daggers from his belt then, twirling them as he continued to survey the room. He walked by her hiding place and her heart immediately fell silent in her breast – she was sure he could hear it, it was beating hard enough. He didn't seem to even hear her as he carried on his slow surveillance, but she almost cackled with satisfaction as he turned his back to her. She had a clear shot- and she was going to take it. She took in a slow deep breath before diving out of the shadows – blade in hand and aiming right for his back. He turned like lightning and blocked her blade, she gasped – she had forgotten how fast he was.

"Almost." He smiled before lunging at her with his blades. She blocked it and they began to fight again.

Jace was out of breath as his mind was consumed with worry. The institute wasn't that bloody big! He had checked the whole bottom floor and training rooms, plus her room – where was she? His mind continued to fill with concern as he checked his room and found nothing. He sighed and turned to leave – that's when he heard it. The familiar clashing of swords and the sound of movement – they were fighting again. He quickly sped from the room – running towards the noise, running towards Clary.

"Give up!" Jonathan growled as Clary tumbled into the desk, sliding down it.

"No!" She panted back in reply, her head was spinning, her limbs were aching and her whole body was exhausted. She couldn't do it anymore. She had blood trickling down her left temple and side from where he had just thrown her into the glass cabinet – not to mention gashes elsewhere. She just wanted to keel over and die it hurt that much.

"Your persistent, I will give you that." He smiled, slowly walking towards her. She used her bleeding arms to pull her aching body off the floor as she leant pathetically against the desk.

"You're just pissed because I'm challenging you!" She replied bitterly – he was on her then, bringing his blade to her throat and gripping one of her arms.

"Hmm, not really – your little rebellious streak is quite endearing, I bet Lightwood gets a kick from it." He smiled. She struggled slightly but stopped when his blade nipped her neck – great more blood. The only weapon she had left was her stele and he was restraining that hand. What could she do with it, apart from mark herself with "Purity" – yes because that's exactly what an angel girl like her needs, more purity. Stupid purity was the whole reason she was in this mess. It hit her like a ton of bricks then as she stared into his soulless eyes - purity. The rune wasn't made to be used on her – it was for him! He was the unpurist being she had ever met – it would literally tear him apart. So she knew what she had to do – it was just a question of how. A plan popped into her head then but she knew she would only get one shot. She relaxed her free hand and looked him straight in the eyes. This was going to hurt. She quickly brought her free hand to his hair and grasped a large handful – yanking his head sideways. The surprise of her action made him instantly release her hand which contained her stele. She brought it down quickly onto his neck and drew the memorised mark. She had just finished when he used his free hand to swot her away – the action made her fly backwards, landing on top of the desk. She groaned as the breath was knocked out of her, but quickly pulled herself up and back on her feet. Always watching him, he was a few feet away from her now, clawing at his neck and hissing.

"What did you do? He screeched – panting as his clawing became more frantic. As if he believed he could scrape the mark from his flesh – it must have been burning him – literally.

"Goodbye Jonathan." She stated simply as he began to wail and his eyes became wild. His face was flushed red as it looked like he was suffocating slowly.

"There's no such – thing – as a rune, of death." He panted, his eyes lids becoming heavy as choked for breath, swaying slightly.

"I believe I've just marked you with one – looks like you failed Jonathan." She stated simply, backing up into the desk – he was scaring her more than usual.

"You – you – you." He stuttered, becoming unsteady on his feet as he glared at her.

"I'm sorry." She admitted, as remorse did fill her – she knew it was stupid but, she didn't like killing things. Even if he did deserve it. His face became an expression of anger that she had never seen before. His eyes burning with rage as his lips moved to try and fathom words.

"No!" He choked out, charging right for her – she didn't have time to react, she just gasped at the strange sensation of pain. He was breathing heavily in her ear but she didn't even feel his breath on her skin – she was in shock. He began to choke and splutter before he fell to the ground – pulling his blade with him, he rolled into a ball at her feet and began to convulse. She gasped as the blade was drawn out – her pain increasing, she immediately clutched her lower abdominum, looking down in disbelief. The room began to spin as she felt her own warm blood trickle off her fingers – alarming amounts of it. Jace skidded into the door way then, his eyes shooting around until they zeroed on hers.

"Clary!" He screamed making straight for her as her legs caved in. She feel sideways onto the ground, whimpering as the pain took over. Her vision began to blur as her mind became fuzzy. Jace pulled her into his arms then, he was deadly calm again. He used his blade to cut her top open before drawing an Iratze right over her heart. Her eyelids became heavy, she was terrified. She wanted to say his name but the words wouldn't fathom on her lips. Breath seemed to become scarce as she looked into his blazing gold eyes.

"Clary?" He asked but her hearing was fading.

"Clary?!" He asked again – this time more urgent. But Clary didn't hear- darkness swept over her as she began to fall away.

**Oh No! Please keep reading and reviewing - everything is appreciated :D**

**Ivy **


	14. Chapter 14

To Isabelle's surprise her funeral had been a small one – mainly because everyone had ran from Alicante as fast as they could once the demons were gone. She couldn't object, she wanted to do the same. Despite the lack of audience it was still a beautiful service, all the traditions were kept and all the corrects words were said. Izzy did wonder why on earth she was here – she didn't even know the woman. Okay the old lady had babysat for her parents but really, a huge battle with demons and the only casualty was an old lady who had died from natural causes. Talk about weird although – the old woman was not the only casualty, Clary was still unconscious with no sign of waking up. Jace wasn't moving from her bedside until she did a look of remorse and mourning always on his face. She knew he was blaming himself, and she couldn't take much more of it - It was the 2nd day. Magnus had said that the healing process is slower depending on the severity of the wound – and Clary's injuries were very server when Jace had found her. She flinched then – remembering the scene when her and the rest of their gang had ran through the portal, only to find a pale and blood drenched Clary in the arms of a panicked Jace. Izzy just hoped she would wake up soon, so all this could be forgotten and they could go back to normal. She turned to face Alec then, he didn't want to be here either, that was a relief.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"Do you recon mum and dad will mind?" He asked, always curious of the parents.

"They said we just had to show our faces and besides – they know about Clary." She replied simply and he nodded in response before drawing a portal. They quickly walked through it landing in the foyer of the institute, Alec shrugging his jacket off and hanging it on a peg.

"Do you think she's awake yet?" Izzy asked, pulling her scarf off.

"I doubt it." He replied simply.

"Let's go and see." She smiled back and walked off towards Clary's room, her heels clicking on the polished floor. She stopped in the doorway to Clary's room, despair filled her. Clary was lying in her bed - still asleep, as normal but she seemed more off colour than any normal sleeping person. She noticed another sleeping person then. Jace was sitting in a chair next to the bed but he was leaning awkwardly on his hand – that was another reason why Clary needed to wake up, Jace wasn't sleeping. She sighed as she felt Alec's presence behind her.

"No." She sighed.

"Don't worry – she'll be up soon, Magnus knows these things." He replied with a smile in his tone but she just nodded – leaning in and slowly closing the door.

"Yes but Magnus also knows how to lie Alec." She whispered as the door clicked shut.

All she could see was darkness, no matter how she tried to strain her eyes or move her body – nothing but darkness. Clary had to admit it – she was terrified. One, because she thought she was dead, so she must be in some sort of limbo, awaiting judgement – she wondered if not going to church in over 10 years would affect her judgment. Wait?! What was she saying?! She didn't want to die! Panic ran through her, where was Jace? He was there – she saw him! He wouldn't let her die, he wouldn't! Her thoughts became frantic as the darkness petrified her. She felt like she was falling but not moving at the same time – claustrophobic but vulnerable. What the hell was going on?!

"Clarissa." A voice echoed in her mind as it fell silent.

"Ithuriel." She thought in response, fear consuming her – was she dead? He appeared in the strange limbo – like a beacon of light, casting away the darkness. She imagined them standing in a white marble room as he spoke – it made her less on-edge.

"Do not fear child – you have had enough fear." He stated softly as he stepped closer to her.

"Why am I here? Where's Jonathan?" She asked her heart pounding as she tried to steady her voice.

"Your brother is dead Clarissa; only in death could he be saved." Ithuriel stated simply.

"But –what about me? Am, am I-." She couldn't finish her question, because she couldn't face the answer.

"No my child, you live as was intended. You have shown you're worth Clarissa, now you must prepare for your journey." He replied, turning and beginning to walk away – taking the light with him.

"Wait?! What –what journey?" She called after him, beaming with happiness at the fact she wasn't dead.

"There is something else for you to face – something bigger, Jonathan was just the start. A shadow will pick up his true intentions and you must be ready." He warned his voice fading.

"What?!" Clary called, confusion building.

"You will see soon enough Clarissa." His voice was barely a whisper but she heard it – darkness washing over ear again before she saw a dimmer, more natural light. She found her way back to her body then; her eyelids began to flutter as she inhaled deeply. Her eyes opened, straining to see in the moonlit room, she brought her hand to rub her eyes and groaned – it must be the middle of the night. She slowly pulled herself up into sitting position – eyes still closed. When she opened them, she wasn't surprised at what she saw. Jace was half folded over, fast asleep in a chair by her side – drenched in moonlight. She had to bite her lip to refrain from laughing. She smiled at him and everything seemed to be glowing – this new lease for life might have been caused by the fact she had recently just been fighting for her life, but it didn't feel that way. To be honest, she just felt, normal – maybe a bit groggy, but this was Clary and she had just woken up. Jace's disarrayed hair fell across him brow as he continued to lightly snore – something he always denied. She scooted closer to him then, leaning over and brushing his hair from his brow with her fingertips. Letting them linger on his skin as she stroked his cheek gently. He stirred, eyes snapping open as he captured her hand in his own. His golden eyes were wide as they bore into hers – blinking a few times as if her needed to check that she was really there.

"Clary." He whispered his voice a bit rough from sleep.

"Hey sleeping beauty." She smiled, she was really happy to be back in the real world – limbo was weird. He moved then, releasing her hand and moving closer to her, only to capture her face. Bringing himself closer to her – his breath washing over her face as she inhaled his sent – she loved it.

"You're alright." He whispered, mainly to himself as he studied her eyes.

"I'm fine." She laughed lightly in response, before stopping as seriousness washed over Jace's expression.

"Don't ever, ever do that to me again." He sighed, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against hers. She caressed his face lightly, still smiling.

"I can't guarantee I won't, Jace." She replied simply – his head shooting up to look at her.

"I needed to deal with Jonathan – it was my responsibility since he was after me – I won't go gallivanting off like a vigilante, but I won't hide from my responsibilities either." She finished, not regretting a word that fell from her lips, she had to make sure he understood. He sighed heavily and looked down before looking at her again.

"I understand – I just thought -." He sighed, looking at her as if he couldn't believe she was here. She used continued to smile and stroke his face.

"I'm not going anywhere." She replied truthfully – looking him right in the eyes. He sighed then and let a smile form on his lips, gently seizing her chin and bringing her lips to his. The kiss was gentle and sweet – no lust or need, just a little bit of magical sweetness that only Jace could concoct. She was out of breath when he broke away – only to lean her head against his once more – never losing contact.

"What happened to Jonathan?" She asked, trying to calm her breathing. She needed to know that he was gone, to hear it from Jace that he was.

"I don't know, there wasn't a mark on him – well apart from an actual mark. I was hoping that you knew – I was under the impression you created it?" He asked in a light tone, as if he was barley bothered – she knew him too well for that.

"I- I can't actually remember but, he's dead right?" She asked trying to dodge the question, one thing she didn't want to talk about right now was her weird rune episode.

"Yes he's dead, they already burned the body. The demons are all gone as well – they were created from him so, cut off the head of the snake and the body dies." He replied in a detached, angry tone.

"What about the hall of accords." She asked, wondering about the building she might have destroyed.

"Still standing, surprisingly. And before you ask, no one was hurt – only you." He replied, his tone darkening slightly.

"Did I tell you that your were exceptional?" He asked, quickly changing the subject, a smile lighting his lips.

"Well I did learn from the best." She stated simply, her smile turning into a grin as Jace laughed.

"Hmm I was giving you the spotlight, but since you mentioned it – I am good." He replied smugly, earning himself a smack from Clary. He just laughed and grinned at her, she had no idea why he liked her hitting him, and well it was Jace. She yawned then – covering her mouth with her hand.

"Oh thank god." Jace muttered with a laugh.

"What?" She asked in confusion.

"You're tired, Magnus said you might be – scoot over." He smiled patting her thigh. She did as he said but was deeply confused.

"Why?" She asked with another yawn.

"Because I don't think I can make it to my room – plus you've warmed the bed up." He laughed, climbing in. She noticed the dark circles under his eyes then and the exhausted expression on this face – how long had he been in that chair?

"Arh." He sighed in relief as he lay down; Clary chuckled and snuggled into his chest. He held her tight and ran his fingers through her curls. They didn't say anything else – but did they really need to? Jace was filled with peace that Clary was awake and that she lay fast asleep in his arms. He would happily die right now – content with the fact that he had tasted heaven.

When Jace had woken in the morning, he had kissed a trail up and down Clary's neck until she finally woke up.

"Good dream?" He asked in an amused tone.

"Hmm." She mumbled in response, stretching.

"Are you going to tell me what it was about – well it was obviously about myself, a subject I most enjoy." He smiled as she laughed and burrowed back into his side.

"No you don't." He objected with a laugh, shaking Clary gently. He knew exactly what she was doing- trying to go back to sleep.

"Don't make me use force." He warned playfully and her eyes immediately shot open, a smile gracing her lips.

"Please do." She grinned mischievously and he laughed.

"Watch it Clary – your becoming more like a nymphomaniac every day." He smiled.

"Who's complaining?" She asked and he immediately leant over to kiss her. Her hands intertwined in his blond hair as she pulled his face to hers – the kiss slowly deepening as he brought is hands to rest on either side of her waist. They were just getting started when they heard it.

"Eh hem!" Somebody announced from the other side of the room, Jace broke away and growled – pure fury masking his face, uh oh. Clary sat up and looked over to see Simon in the door way, an expression on his face that instantly told her this time was an accident.

"Simon!" Jace growled again, jumping out of the bed like lightning and running towards the vamp. Obviously he sped off in time but, something told Clary Jace wasn't giving up this time.

"Come here you dirty little pervert!" She heard Jace shout and she could barely control her giggles as she fell back onto her pillows. Well Simons beating gave her more nap time – just the way she liked it.

The end.

Ta Dah! I am thinking of continuing the story in little snippets – just other ideas I have and stuff, tell me what you think! :D Anyway I just want to say a humongous thank you too everyone for reading and reviewing, really means a lot. This story was inspired by the song "An end has a start" by the editors. I have had lots of fun writing it and just another huge thank you!!!

Ivy xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	15. Continuing

**Right the decision is made....... I'm continuing this story. Well Ithuriel did say there was going to be more. Its set 6 years after "Anniversary" and it's going to be called "Yesterdays sins" – there's a new evil in town XD. Anyway I hope to be uploading either today or tomorrow so keep them peeled :D**

**Ivy XXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	16. Yesterdays sins 1

**Yesterdays sins.**

**Set 6 years after "Anniversary".**

"I can't believe your 24 and you've never seen Titanic." Clary laughed as she place the empty popcorn bowl on the kitchen counter.

"It wasn't imperative to my survival." Jace replied, stretching behind her.

"What is nowadays?" She muttered, turning to face him.

He smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Plus I didn't get the whole on the raft thing." He stated, not hearing her earlier enquiry.

"Well you wouldn't." She huffed a bit offended; the raft bit was her favourite.

"You're just mad because you cried." He teased, pulling her closer to him.

"I did not." She argued back lamely – alright she had but it was Leonardo DiCaprio.

"You so did." He smiled, leaning down to kiss her. Her arms immediately wrapped around his neck as she deepened the kiss. She could feel the counter behind her and knew what was coming. Jace gripped her hips tightly and lifted her onto it – just so kissing was easier. Her hands moved from his neck to his chest, feeling his strong heartbeat pound against her palm. She was just getting relaxed when she felt it, her phone buzzing violently in her back pocket. She ignored it at first, maybe it was Simon – he would stop calling one he realised it was passed 11, Jace got extremely annoyed when they were interrupted. Being shadowhunters and all, it was hard to find time to be together but Jace found it. She carried on kissing Jace until the buzzing became almost irritable. She sighed in annoyance as Jace's lips slid to her neck – not _at_ Jace, at the stupid phone.

"Am I boring you?" He breathed with a chuckle as he began to kiss a trail down her neck – making her shiver.

"No – it's just, I'm vibrating." She sighed, running her hands through his hair.

"Well that's one I've never heard before." He stated, pulling back to look at her, raising his eyebrow - she cursed internally, not being able to do it was pissing her off now.

"Not me – my phone." She replied, digging into her back pocket.

"Oh." He sighed, looking a bit disappointed at the fact that he hadn't made her "vibrate". She chuckled to herself as she flipped her phone open and held it to her ear – looking at an annoyed Jace.

"Hello." She sighed with a smile.

"Hey sorry for interrupting make-out central but we've had a tip off. Louie the bar man said there's going to be a demon cluster tonight at Pandemonium– Warren backed it up." Isabelle replied in an excited tone, Clary had to agree demon clusters were fun – especially when you were breaking up the fun.

"Hang on Warren as in back of the nightclub Warren – or east side park Warren." Clary asked, ignoring the important business – well the Warren's were a love interest of Izzy and they were both nice.

"No not those Warrens – it's new Warren, you know vampire Warren." She replied with a smile in her tone.

"Oh, that Warren." Clary sighed, the memory of the correct Warren coming back to her. It popped into her mind then just how many Warrens she knew.

"Clary." Jace interrupted, looking up at her- almost pleading for her to come off the phone.

"Okay Iz we will meet you, middle of the dance floor in 20 minutes." Clary replied bobbing her head as she ran through her time limit.

"Okay and oh wear –." Clary immediately cut her off when the clothes lecture was about to start. She shut the phone and looked at Jace – smiling.

"That was Izzy – there's a demon cluster going down at Pandemonium." She smiled as she watched him get secretly excited.

"We should go – right?" He asked nonchalantly as if it didn't bother him.

"Yep – come on." She replied in a high key tone – jumping off the counter.

"Erm Clary, I think you should change first." Jace stated with a laugh from behind her. She stopped immediately and looked down – her cheeks turning crimson. He was right – teddy bear pants and a flimsy camisole top was not the correct attire.

"Oh, erm well I'm going to change." She mumbled, he came over to her then, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"I'll go and get the stuff." He replied with a chuckle before letting her go and leaving the room. She knew he was probably going to the weapons room – well running to be more precise. She laughed to herself as she entered the bedroom. It was roughly 5 years since she had moved over into Jace's room – well now their room. She thought she might as well since she slept and woke up there almost every day. They had spoken about moving out and getting their own place, but they decided against it – they would miss Izzy and Alec too much. Plus the fact that for Alec's 21st birthday he was given full rule over the institute – Robert and Maryse had never really found the institute the same since Max died, they wanted to remain in Idris to be closer to him. So with the Institute in Alec's control and Jace in control of Alec – life was great, plus the place was bigger than any house they could afford. Clary began to raid the ridiculously -compulsively-neat wardrobe, looking for something demon butt kickingly worthy. She pulled out a pair of dark jeans, leather jacket and a green corset style top. Over the last 3 years Clary had became quite obsessed with the colour green – this had little to do with it bringing out her eyes and a lot more to do with the emerald engagement ring that sparkled on her ring finger. Jace had proposed 3 years ago but promised that he was solemnly not rushing anything – well he was raised on good old fashioned values. She had, to Jace's delight – set the date for next year. Everything seemed to be going perfectly in her opinion. She quickly stripped out of her movie night pj's and into her shadowhunting gear. Deciding to amuse herself and leave her camisole on the floor – she wondered if it would still be there when she returned – knowing Jace, probably not. She quickly left the room, heading to the elevator where she knew Jace would be waiting – she was not mistaken. He stood leaning against one of the far walls, playing with a small dagger.

"Ready." She stated as she came to a stop right in front of him. He stood up then and seemed to look over her.

"Not quite." He corrected, pulling to blades from his weapons belt. He handed them to her with a smile.

"There, now we're ready." He finished and she rolled her eyes, pushing the blades into her belt. She already had a stele in her jacket pocket, so they were ready to go. Jace hit the call button and the elevator opened, and so work began.

They were 10 minutes late for the expected meeting time but Clary assumed Izzy would blame Jace for the delay – so she was fine. They found Izzy and Alec at the bar – chatting casually. And to Clary surprise Simon, Maia and Magnus were also there – well everyone did love a good demon cluster.

"Hey guys!" Clary called as she approached the gathering – her arm tightly linked through Jace's.

"Well if it isn't our favourite betrothed couple." Magnus replied with a smile, making Clary roll her eyes.

"Where have you been? We said 20 minutes!" Izzy warned falsely, crossing her arms.

"Jace got preoccupied." Clary replied quickly before Jace could pass the blame onto her. He just looked down and scowled, she laughed at his expression knowing exactly what he was in for. She quickly snuck away to talk to Simon before Isabelle's lecture began.

"Where have you been hiding?" Clary greeted Simon, patting him on the shoulder.

"You know, the usual places, graveyards, crypts – hanging upside down in caves." He replied with a slight smile as she rolled her eyes.

"Very funny." Clary sighed as her eyes scanned the packed dance floor. She didn't hear Simons reply as her eyes zeroed on a demon looking right at her. Bingo! She could only tell the very tall boy was a demon because of his black eyes and strange skin tone – all common signs of some sort of magical cover. He was quite attractive, nothing special just tall with brown hair and a strong build. Although almost every boy did look boring to her except for Jace. She kept eye contact and slowly turned around to face the bar, smiling innocently – turning on her no existent seductive charm.

"I have a cling on." She whispered to Simon, not moving her head. She did see his head nod in response in the corner of her eye – telling her to go for it. She turned back around then and found that her demon boy had moved closer – almost standing in front of her. She let out a small gasp – pretending to be surprised and it worked a charm.

"Hi." He breathed in a husky tone and Clary smiled – okay he had a flaw in whatever magical charm he was using, his breath was defiantly demon origin.

"Hi." Clary breathed in response, working the innocent angle.

"I was wondering if you wanted to get out of here." He almost purred, making her stomach quiver slightly but she had been bait before. She was a little bit shocked at how easy this guy thought she was but she had to admit it was a good tool.

"Sure." She replied, totally working the "oh I'm that easy" angle which he had thrown to her. A smile lit his lips then as he took hold of her hand, she shivered involuntarily but just smiled to cover it. So hand in hand they crossed the busy dance floor towards the back exit – she threw a backwards glance at the group and saw them all watching. Isabelle had a proud smile on her face whilst Jace was livid – he never liked Clary being bait.

**I'm back! That you for the views and reviews!! **

**Ivy xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	17. Ys 2

"Let's go." Jace muttered in his deadly calm tone as he made to follow after Clary and the filthy demon who was holding her hand. Isabelle caught his arm though, causing him to spin and look at her.

"We can't – 1,2,3,9 and 11." She whispered, Jace knew what she meant – they were surrounded. He slowly turned and surveyed the area – he could see then. Demons intertwined in the crowds of dancers, not noticing the shadowhunters but holding the flanks of their friend. Jace sighed irritated.

"Izzy kiss Simon." He stated bluntly.

"Why?" She asked, acting as if it was the last thing on earth that she would contemplate doing – it was not at all. He just gave her a blank look and she sighed.

"Okay." She whispered turning and grabbing hold of Simon. Jace turned to see the un-noticing demons then – not really wanting to see Izzy and Simon's make out session.

"Get a room." Maia mumbled, filling in her part perfectly. Jace thought Izzy got it then as she all but dragged Simon to the back exit where Clary and the demon had just left through. Instantly giving Clary back up.

"I forget how clever you are." Alec laughed as he came to stand behind Jace, patting him on the back.

"It's not over yet – we still have to get out there." Jace replied, still scanning the crowd.

"Leave it to me." Alec whispered his voice fading as he moved away again. His tone made Jace turn to see what he was playing at. Jace rather wished he didn't as a hard hand came straight across his face, knocking his head back.

"Jerk!" Maia yelled as she stormed off towards the back exit. Shock crossed Jace's expression for a split second before he saw Alec nodding in smugness. Jace got it then, they were working the fighting couple angle – nice. Jace quickly, theatrically rubbed his cheek and turned, moving quickly after Maia – making sure he was slow enough that she went through the exit.

"Did you have to hit me?" Jace muttered as they both made down the back alley towards the most derelict part of the loading bay – known to many as the "naughty corner" – not that he knew from experience or anything.

"Hmmm, I really did." Maia smiled as she followed him. He turned to give her a smart remark when he heard a loud crash and a slight scream – which sent him running towards the origin of the noise.

Clary had busied herself in fighting with the demon the moment they had gotten around the corner. He was asking for it, he tried to kiss her and even if she wasn't engaged – with that breath there was no chance. She pushed him firmly away and drawn out on of her blades – giving away her innocent disguise. The demon had a look of surprise on its face before he hissed and lowered himself into a crouch – ready to attack. She quickly moved out of its way, as it sprang – coming to land on its feet opposite her. She attacked next, lunging at it with her blade exposed – she caught it right in between the ribs. She was rather impressed; it had to be her fastest kill ever. Whilst she was mentally praising herself, she had forgotten to move back from the creature – they become wildly more aggressive on the eve of death. So this one did fight back, flinging its arm and catching her right across the chest. The action sent her flying backwards, when she hit the ground she screamed out in pain as her arm twisted awkwardly and she rolled with the momentum of her fall. From somewhere – which she didn't know, Simon and Isabelle appeared. Izzy's golden whip shining as it struck the demon – which was now advancing towards Clary. She sat up clutching her injured arm to her chest as she looked for them – Simon appeared in front of her then. Kneeling down and looking at her arm as Izzy continued to slash at the creature until it fell down – finally dying.

"Hey, you alright?" Simon enquired his eyes a little bit wider than usual.

"Yer I'm fine, I just need my stele." She replied a bit breathless as she slowly tried to get it from her pocket. The action jerked her arm, making her wince and remain still.

"Owe, could you get it for me?" She almost wined, looking up at Simon. He bobbed his head in response as he carefully stuck his hand in her jacket pocket – making her wince again.

"Clary!" She heard Jace call and immediately turned to the sound of his voice. He was moving quickly towards her as Izzy and Maia went to inspect the withering corpse on the floor a few feet away.

"Clary are you alright?" Jace asked quickly, kneeling down next to her and looking her in the eyes.

"I'm fine, really. I just forgot the situation for a moment." She replied with a smile to calm him down. Simons hand came out of her pocket then – handing the stele to her.

"I'll do it." Jace interjected as he took the stele off Simon and quickly marked Clary's good arm. She instantly felt better and gestured with her head to tell him that she needed a hand up. Jace smiled and stood first before bending back down and lifting her up by her waist.

"Oh that's better." She sighed, flexing her once sore arm whilst Jace still had hold of her.

"What can I say – it's a gift." Jace replied smugly from her side and she elbowed him playfully. Izzy came towards them then, seeming slightly frantic – not her usually calm self.

"I don't think it's over yet." She stated in a rushed tone, standing next to Simon.

"Why not?" He asked sounding a bit confused.

"It's a tracking demon – and they always hunt in packs." She replied, winding her golden whip back around her forearm. Clary was about to interject something when they heard footsteps. They all tuned to the origin of the noise –seeing Alec and Magnus moving quickly towards them.

"We have company!" Alec called, turning to look over his shoulder and true to form – they were being chased by a flock of demons – great. Clary quickly flexed her arm again and looked at Jace who seemed to be calculating something.

"This is the last time I take you up on your drinks offer." Magnus hissed at Alec – he was never one for fights.

"Excuse me! But this is not as bad as _half_ of your insinuations!" Alec argued back, Jace sighed heavily and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Great, who invited the old ladies?" He stated simply before his eyes locked back onto the now circling demons.

"I think a simple heads on." Isabelle interjected in a knowing tone – ignoring the previous bickering

"I do love a good rumble." Maia almost growled from next to Magnus– her wolf ears already showing and claws bared. Clary sighed, looks like it was a heads on attack then – she would have to change her statements, demon butt kicking was only fun when they didn't know it was coming.

"Everyone ready?" Jace asked as he pulled out a blade and looked down at Clary. She just bobbed her head quickly, pulling out another blade – and so it started.

They weren't outnumbered by many, just about 10 or so. Jace was first to attack, he dove at one of the demons, blade first – consequently killing that one. The rest of them followed shortly after, Isabelle striking her whip and bringing down a decent number as she span and dodged their attacks. Simon was somewhere in the heart of the small fighting crowd – probably making himself sick by biting the creatures. Strangely Alec stayed next to Clary, killing mostly every demon which came into the vicinity. She did gag several times; the black gunk pouring from their withering bodies was more than just repulsive. As they did in all fights the group slowly got pulled apart. Clary found herself near a far wall tackling two demons. She flung a blade at one, sinking right into its chest as it screamed out in pain. She made a quick note to move away from the wall then – to avoid being flung or crushed by the creatures growing aggression. She didn't have to worry for long as the injured creature fell to the ground. So, that left one demon left but – her belt was empty. Crap! Clary hopelessly fumbled with her belt for a weapon but found none – why did this always happen to her?! So she was faced with one of the smelliest creatures she had even seen, it was coming closer and she had no weapon! Clary fingers came into contact with her stele then, she quickly withdrew it as a plan began to grow in her mind. The demon launched itself at her then – she quickly moved out of its path as it ran into the wall. She took the advantage she had and quickly scribbled a rune on its exposed back. The purity rune, she had to admit after Jonathans attack it was a very use full weapon. The creature hissed and screamed as its legs caved in from beneath it. Black gunk began to pour out of its mouth as it crumpled to the ground and began to die. Phew. Clary pulled her eyes away from the nasty sight and scanned the small battlefield again. There was still a pretty intense conflict going on, but the shadowhunters were winning – by a huge majority. She was just about to join the crowd again when it happened.

"Enough!" A harsh, male voice called. She gasped as the demons seemed to literally evaporate at the voices command. Clary spun around then to see who had given the order. Her eyes fell on a clocked figure that was standing at the mouth of one of the derelict allies. The steam blowing from the nightclubs vents shrouded him but he was defiantly there. His clock hood was pulled up so his face was concealed in darkness.

"Well done shadowhunters – looks like I shall have to try harder." He almost chuckled as he clapped his hands in applause – the motion sent shivers down Clary's spine.

"Who are you?!" Alec called, still gripping his blades tightly as the whole gang face the dark character.

"Book of Tobit 8:3 – my banishment is over." The figure almost growled as he fell back into darkness.

"I hate it when they run!" Izzy screeched as she quickly ran for the alley, closely followed by Simon and Maia. Clary saw Jace sigh as he cleaned his blade and returned it to his belt. He obviously didn't think the character was worth a chase. She walked towards him, picking up one of her blades from the floor nearby.

"What do you think?" She asked as she approached, gesturing with her head to the ally Izzy had just ran down.

"Regular whack job – nothing special." He replied casually as she came to a stop right in front of him.

"He seemed to control the demons – doesn't that mean something?" She asked, finding the whole situation a little bit unusual.

"Perhaps – but they were nothing special. Anyone could conger them." He shrugged and she smiled, nodding in agreement. Izzy, Simon and Maia came running back out the ally then – seeming disappointed.

"Gone?" Alec asked and his sister just nodded.

"We went right back to the clubs entrance – but nothing." Simon continued, putting his hands into his pockets and walking towards Clary and Jace.

"Well that was a letdown." He muttered when he came to a stop in front of them – obviously not impressed with the lack of action.

"I couldn't not agree more – thank god it's over." Magnus replied, appearing suddenly right next to Simon.

"And where were you hiding?" Jace accused with a raised eyebrow at the warlock.

"What me? Why I was here the whole time." Magnus lied casually as he checked his nails and went to see Alec. Jace just sighed again and watched him leave as Clary laughed and stood on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. She should have known better though – Jace turned his head so her lips met his.

"Mmm." He hummed as his arms wrapped around her and slid down her body – obviously wanting to take the kiss further. She kissed him back for a second before playfully pushing him away with a smile. His face instantly fell into a frown and she laughed at the expression.

"Do you think we should do another round?" Izzy interrupted as she casually began to play with her whip – sitting on an upside down barrel a short distance away. She obviously was also not impressed by the lack of fighting.

"This reminds me of that bust we did three weeks ago." Clary laughed as she walked over to join Izzy – closely followed by Jace.

"What bust?" Isabelle asked, seeming confused.

"You know with the sear demons at the grave yard – it turned out to be an all nighter?"Clary asked really confused, how could Izzy not remember? Clary herself remembered it perfectly because of how utterly awkward and embarrassing the whole thing had turned out to be. Turns out that sear demon have very sensitive smell and it had turned out to be Clary's time of the month – so she was prime target. Apparently blood is the smell their most attracted to. Later on when Jace would not drop his enquiry about why they had gone after her she all but screamed at him the reason – Izzy thought it was hysterical.

"Hang on – the sear demons, west Brook cemetery?" Izzy asked, the memory slowly coming back.

"Yes." Clary smiled but Izzy became confused again.

"Clary that was two months ago." She laughed and Clary froze, as if ice had been poured threw her veins. It couldn't have been two months ago – could it? She counted in her mind, once, twice, three times – It was two months! Her heart stopped beating as her body turned colder and colder. She had missed not one, but two periods. This was bad!

"Clary?" Jace asked from her side – shocking her back into reality. She jumped slightly at the sound of his voice but quickly smiled to hide her strange behaviour.

"Yes I'm here, come on lets go – were done right?!" She quickly rambled in a slightly hysterical tone – scaring both Jace and Izzy.

"Yer, I guess so." Jace replied slowly – looking at Izzy for help but she just shrugged.

"Come on lets go." Clary continued as she all but ran over to the wall and drew a portal –her hand shaking violently. She didn't look back at the group as she stepped through into the institute, panic filling her.


	18. Ys 3

"I'll be in the library." Alec stated as he walked past Jace, stretching. With the responsibility of the Institute there was also the responsibility of the paper work. Jace wasn't really paying attention to his brother as he began to look up and down the hall – where was Clary? He had noticed she was slightly on edge before they walked through the portal but it had been 20 minutes. He continued his search in a puzzled state of mind; Clary was rarely ever weird so he was slightly freaked out.

Clary herself was locked in one of the many institute bathrooms, staring in shock at the object in her hand. It was like the two little red lines were screaming at her. She quickly tossed it aside and dug another one out of the pack – the previous three could have been wrong. She had been so terrified by the thought that she quickly ran to the most derelict part of the institute and locked herself in a bathroom before scribbling a portal. She knew that portaling all the way to minute mart in south Kentucky was ridiculous but her mother seemed to know everyone – the further away from the city the better. She felt more foolish at the fact that she hadn't even paid for the tests; well the place was closed so she didn't see the point. Once again she stared at the stick in her trembling hands, begging for it to be one line – she was disappointed. The stupid thing flashed two red lines again and she wanted to cry. She felt so strange; she didn't know if to laugh or cry – she did know that she was slightly hysterical. But strangely enough it wasn't the test in her hand that was scaring her – it was Jace's reaction. She knew with every inch of her body that he loved her but, were they ready for this? They weren't even married yet! Panic filled Clary again whilst she contemplated telling him, she couldn't – but it would be wrong to keep this from him. Her mind began to spin as her heart thrummed wildly in her chest. She had to talk to someone. She quickly stuck the latest test in her jacket pocket, washing her hands and darting from the room. There was only one girl in the institute who she could talk to and hopefully Izzy wasn't busy.

Clary made quickly down the hallways – mission impossible style. Her heart was pounding as she feared bumping into Jace. She sighed in relief when she neared Isabelle's door – looking around once more before knocking. Well she would call it more like frantic pounding. Izzy opened the door quickly, she was wearing deep blue silk pj's and a white towel wrapped around her head. Her eyes were wider than usual – probably in shock at the state of Clary.

"Clary are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." She asked, trying to read Clary's expression.

"Can I come in?" Clary answered with pleading eyes.

"Sure." Izzy replied, stepping back out of the doorway so that Clary could get in. She quickly entered and came to a stop in the centre of the room as Izzy shut the door.

"Where have you been? Jace has knocked twice asking if I knew where you where." She asked coming to stand in front of Clary, trying to read her expression again.

"Did he seem worried?" Clary asked frantically, scaring Isabelle.

"Well just a bit – I think he's still looking." Izzy replied and Clary almost whined as she sat on the edge of Izzy's bed and buried her head in her hands.

"Clary, what's going on?" She asked, Clary was never this strange. It took a short time before Clary could compose her thoughts. She looked up to see Izzy looking right at her.

"I-I-." Clary tried to fathom words but the huge lump in her throat was preventing speech.

"Come on Clary – it can't be that bad." Izzy joked as she sat next to her friend – pulling the towel off her head and chucking it on the floor. Clary thought again then and took a few necessary breaths before slowly turning to face Izzy. She dug her hand into her pocket and placed the "object" onto Izzy's lap before quickly standing and walking across the room. She wrung her hands nervously as she contemplated turning around. Isabelle's lack of reaction was scaring her more than an actual reaction; she plucked up the courage and turned around to see what expression her face wore. To Clary's surprise Izzy was smiling wildly at the object that she now held in her hands before looking up to meet her gaze.

"This is wonderful!" Izzy screeched as she all but bounded off the bed and captured Clary in a tight hug.

"Oh I'm going to be an auntie! This is brilliant." She continued before pulling back to look at Clary.

"Well technically you have to be Jace's wife for me to be a full auntie. You do know as soon as you tell him he will move the wedding forward. He's old fashioned that way. Wait, have you told him? What did he say? I bet he's ecstatic!" She continued to speak in a speed that Clary thought was inhumanly possible.

"What? No, of course I haven't told him." Clary replied, finding her voice now as she maundered out of the hug.

"Why on earth not?!" Izzy almost screeched as she looked at Clary in clear shock.

"What am I supposed to say?! Kids are a big step Iz." She replied, finally back to normal.

"Oh please, Jace loves kids, just look at him with Logan. Plus you're 23 Clary, your both mature adults. Well Jace is on alternative Fridays." She finished with a smile and Clary sighed.

"I just don't know what to say." She huffed, moving to sit on the bed again. Izzy soon followed, sitting next to her and putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Well I think you should wait until you're ready – but, I know he will be thrilled." Izzy smiled and Clary had to join in – she did have a point. Pounding sounded at the door then – Clary quickly ripped the test out of Izzy's had and stuffed it back into her pocket.

"Come in!" Izzy called in amusement at Clary's reaction. Jace entered the room then – seeming slightly out of breath, his eyes widened when he saw Clary.

"Where have you been?" He asked in an unbelieving tone.

"I was in the bathroom." She replied weakly with a smile, making him shake his head in confusion.

"So did you just barge in here for a reunion or is there something else?" Isabelle asked, looking at Jace.

"One of the chamber vaults has been broken into – 4 guards are dead and since it's on our sector we need to check it out." Jace informed the girls – Izzy mouth popping open in shock. She had never heard of anyone breaking into the vaults before.

"I'll be right out." She responded, jumping off the bed and begging to raid her room for something to wear.

"Clary, Alec needs you in the library to draw a portal – 5 minutes Iz." He stated simply as he gestured with his chin for Clary to follow him. She left the bed automatically and followed Jace into the hallway, shutting the door behind her.

"Are you alright?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing his forehead to rest against hers. Her heart was thrumming loudly again but it was nothing compared to Jace's.

"I'm fine – just a bit tired". She lied with another smile but he seemed to buy this one. Gently coaxing her chin up with his hand so he could kiss her. It was only a light peck but it was all she needed.

"If something was bothering you, you would tell me right?" He asked in a slightly serious tone as he pulled back to look at her.

"Of course I would, really I'm fine." What she said was the truth – now that she was over the general shock of the situation – she was extremely happy.

"Come on then." Jace smiled as he grasped her hand and began to lead her towards the library – she decided against telling him now, she wasn't that brave.

**Thank you for reading and reviewing :D More coming soon!**

**Ivy XXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	19. Ys 4

"It's a museum." Clary stated simply as they stood outside a very old building. It had huge sandstone steps that were worn down with age. Its doors were huge, engraved oak that rested in between two pillars. She remembered Luke bringing her here as a child but she had no idea why they were here now.

"I forget you were raised as a Mundie." Jace sighed as he began to ascend the steps, followed by Izzy and Alec.

"So it's not a museum?" Clary asked following, well it did looked like one.

"Of course it's a museum." Jace replied and she stopped then – what the hell was he talking about.

"Stop. Turn and explain." She finished in a stern tone, folding her arms and tapping her foot impatiently. Jace sighed and stopped on his step and turned to face her. Izzy and Alec did the same but it was Jace who needed to explain.

"There are certain Shadowhunter treasures that are hidden in the Mundie world – well it's the last place anyone would look." He finished mainly to himself but she still didn't get it.

"What treasures?" She enquired, she had been a shadowhunter for 7 years now and she had never heard such a thing.

"Most of them are gifts given by the angels to the first shadowhunters. The first council decided to put them in Mundie sights so that the gifts might convert certain people into holding shadowhunter abilities. It was just a theory but nobody actually knows where they are. "Alec answered her, seeming slightly rushed.

"So we need to check this out because the stolen article could be one?" Clary asked – why did Jace always complicate stuff.

"Exactly." Isabelle smiled and Clary shrugged.

"Okay". She smiled continuing up the steps, walking past Jace.

"You really need to work on your explanations." She laughed tapping him on the shoulder as she passed and he sighed – well he knew it was true. The large oak doors were already ajar from whoever had broken in. Jace quickly pulled out a blade as did Alec.

"We'll go in and check it out." Alec whispered, nodding to Jace.

"Oh yer we helpless women will wait out here." Izzy replied in a heavily sarcastic tone – flipping her hair and folding her arms.

"I didn't mean it like that." Alec almost wined and Izzy snorted.

"Fine then, we will all go in." Alec finished in a huff, turning to face the doors as he followed Jace inside. Clary turned to look at Izzy, who just winked before un-wrapping her whip and walking inside. Clary withdrew a blade and slid in last. The place, to Clary's surprise wasn't dark – it was lit by moonlight and had a silver sheen to it. She moved silently through the exhibits, blade always first. She spotted Izzy across the hall and nodded –her area was clear. Clary had no idea where Jace and Alec had run off to - but at this moment it wasn't really at the front of her mind.

"Clear." Izzy whispered as she crossed the hall to stand by Clary.

"Do you have a whitchlight?" She continued, as Clary began to fumble in her belt. When her hand met the familiar object – she bent down and slid it across the marble floor – so that it lit up a dark passageway a fair distance away.

"Ready?" Clary asked and Izzy nodded in response before they silently set off again down the passageway. Clary moved once more with her blade always first but this time Izzy was close at her side.

"Have you told him yet?" She enquired in a whisper, whipping her head around to check behind a few glass cases.

"What? No, not yet." Clary whispered back, hoping that she would drop the subject – walls do have ears.

"Why not?" Izzy persisted making Clary sigh.

"The topic hasn't came up yet." Clary replied quickly, checking behind a corner.

"Well he's going to notice soon." She almost taunted, making Clary turn to face her.

"I know he's going to find out soon. But right now is not the time so –." Clary didn't have time to finish her sentence before she was knocked sideways by Isabelle. She hit the ground and her blade flew out of her hand, landing a short distance away. She pulled up onto her elbows to ask Izzy what her problem was! But found Isabelle wrestling with a demon who must have jumped her.

"Get off!" Izzy screeched as she continued to struggle – the demon snapping its sharp teeth just centimetres from her face. Izzy usually would have floored the creature by now but Clary did notice that the thing had a tight grip on her wrists. She quickly jumped to her feet and grabbed her blade before making towards the creature. She sunk the blade into its back, making it scream out before landing on the ground. It bucked and wriggled as it continued to scream – dying slowly. Clary brought her blade above it again but stopped when it began to laugh. Black blood oozing from its mouth, as it chocked and spluttered.

"Four." It hissed before its laughter started again, its bottomless eyes burning into Clary's. She shuddered violently before sinking her blade right into its heart, making any movement stop. Clary looked at Izzy then; she was dusting her clothes off and muttering to herself before sighing and looking at Clary.

"Nice one." She smiled, with a breathless laugh.

"Don't mention it." Clary sighed as she wiped her blade and put it back into her belt – that must have been the last one. All the lights turned on then, making Clary gasp slightly as she span to see who was responsible.

"Looks like the boys found the mains." Izzy sighed as she wound her whip back around her arm. Clary just nodded as her eyes darted around the area again.

"Do you think there's any more?" She asked, wondering whether to draw her blade again.

"No, I don't think so." Isabelle replied before walking off down the corridor.

"Come on, we have boys to hunt now." Izzy called over her shoulder – Clary quickly followed her, stopping only to pick her witchlight up. She glanced once more down the dark, narrow passageway they had just come from and shuddered – she really didn't like old buildings.

Since the girls had secured the first floor they felt it in their best interests to do the second as well – they might even run into the boys. Clary continued to move through the exhibits – her hand resting on her blade as she went. She continued to scan and check as Izzy stopped by a glass case of jewels and began to admire them. A thought popped into Clary's head then as she saw a black shadow run across the floor ahead of her – a very demonic looking shadow.

"Izzy?" She whispered, slowly stepping backwards to regroup with her friend.

"Yes?" Isabelle replied in an almost hum as she continued to ogle at the cases' contense.

"There is something wrong here." Clary whispered as she bumped into Izzy's back. Clary could clearly hear footsteps then – slowly nearing them.

"What?" She replied in a puzzled tone as the turned to face the back of Clary's head.

"Four guards are dead –but where are the bodies? And more importantly, who called them in?" Clary asked, her heart pounding wildly in her breast. This was having all the right components for a trap. Izzy was about to respond when she heard it, well they both did. A loud shrieking sound, orientating from one of the halls down the way.

"Alec!" A familiar male voice grunted afterwards and before either of them knew it the girls were both running towards the sound – weapons ready.

They didn't have to run far before they found the room. Clary's eyes immediately zeroed on Jace as he brought down two demons – his breathing ragged from the exertion. They were fighting at least 9 demons between the pare of them. Izzy was off before Clary could blink, bringing her whip down hard on 3 that had Alec cornered. Clary stood still for another 2 seconds before she joined in – diving blade first into the confrontation. She slashed and kicked until she finally was standing next to Jace.

"About time." He huffed as he continued to fight.

"You're the one who ran off!" She replied in an irritated tone as she sunk her blade into another demon – black slim covering the floor.

"Well I'm sor- CLARY!" Jace didn't finish whatever smug comment he was going to come out with before he screamed her name. Clary's eyes immediately shot up from the corpse at her feet to see a demon charging right for her. She backed up a few feet before throwing her blade and getting him right in the neck. The demon buckled slightly but was still running – Clary backed up again and gasped. The ground seemed to disappear from under her heels, as if she was standing at a holes edge. Her arm immediately began to swing, hopelessly trying to gain some balance but – we all know that technique doesn't last for long. She screamed out in shock as she fell backwards into the strange hole – thankfully her landing was soft. She pulled herself into sitting position as she looked up at the square of light above her – or the hole she had just come through.

"Clary!" Jace called again and she sighed.

"I'm fine!" She called back, rubbing her head with her hand but stopping all movement when she felt a wet sensation. She froze and slowly looked down at her palm, her heart freezing when she saw it was dripping with blood. Her gaze slowly descended then, only to see that the soft thing she had landed on was in fact a body. She squeaked and jumped to her feet, backing up into a nearby wall – her heart pounding wildly. Her eyes would not move from the body a few feet from her, drenched in blood and clearly dead. Okay she killed demons for a living but she had never really been good with human dead bodies – she was terrified. She slowly looked away from one of the bodies only to look around the rest of the floor and see 3 more. They were scattered around the small space, all dead – she felt like she was going to hurl. Her gaze rose then to see a small alter opposite her but she wasn't really bothered about the alter when she saw what was above it. Above the small stone alter, written in blood, was "Memento mori" – she was never really good at Latin, but she knew what it meant. The dripping words meant "Remember you must die".


	20. Ys 5

"All black." Izzy whispered as she put Clary's coffee cup on the table. Clary just bobbed her head in thanks as she rubbed her eyes and lent forward to claim her drink. It was now 3:34am and she was a bit more than just tired, what with killing demons, finding out she was pregnant and then landing on a pile of dead bodies – it had been a very rough day. She grabbed her cup and snuggled back into Jace's side appreciating the warm as her wet hair was making her a bit cold. She had decided that a shower was what she needed – well 3 to be exact. She couldn't be bothered getting dressed again as she just threw on the biggest, baggiest comfortable clothes that she owned – she really just wanted to go to bed.

"I can't believe they didn't find anything." Izzy sighed from the window seat – looking out into the night. They had gotten back from the "crime scene" less than an hour ago – no one knew anything about what was going on and it was really frustrating.

"Well if they can bring down 4 expertly trained shadowhunters and force fields – do we really want to know?" Simon replied in a dry tone as he lent against a far wall, looking at the ground. Maia, Simon and Magnus had all turned up when Alec realised that the situation was a bit bigger than he had expected, plus because it was in his sector – it was his responsibility. Clary's gaze was on the man who sat opposite her then – he looked 20 years older with stress.

"It doesn't matter if we want to, we have to." He replied in a firm tone and Simon just sighed in agreement.

"I think it must be someone of magical ability – those force fields were impenetrable." Izzy replied to her brother's statement.

"Well obviously not if they were penetrated." Jace replied with a bored laugh.

"You know what I mean." Izzy snapped in reply and Clary felt Jace shrug from beside her.

"I don't think it's mainly magical – as you said the shadowhunters were the best." Magnus interjected as he sat next to Alec looking extremely bored.

"What do we think? A gang job? Or a mixture of both abilities?" Alec asked looking around the gathering.

"Defiantly a mixture – there's nothing to suggest two." Maia replied as she circled the room, touching and fiddling with certain objects.

"Well whoever it is knows how to stay hidden." Alec sighed as he lent forward and picked his drink up off the table.

"I don't think they do." Clary murmured to herself but everyone herd, their eyes immediately on her.

"What do you mean?" Alec asked, putting his drink down again and looking at her in confusion.

"Well, whoever it is isn't the type to stay hidden – they called us, set a trap they knew we could evade and left a message. Their playing a game." Clary replied in a certain tone, she had watched stuff like this on the documentary channels during the long summer holidays when Simon was busy, back before she knew any of this world. Alec looked at her with an expression of shock that was almost an insult.

"I think your right." He murmured, looking down at his hands – thinking.

"What? So they want us to find them and kick their ass?" Jace asked, amusement filling his tone. Clary tuned to see him then, looking up into his eyes.

"Yes they want a fight but not yet – they want us to realise something first." She replied her voice becoming slower and slower as something sunk in.

"What was taken?" She asked quickly, her head spinning around to see Alec again.

"We don't know yet." He replied with a sigh, looking down once more. Something hit Clary – did she really have the answer. If she did or didn't, she was already on her feet and making for the library.

"Clary?" Jace asked after her, leaning as if to get off the couch and follow, she just looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"I have an Idea." She all but whispered as she left the room.

Clary knew exactly what she was looking for as she scanned the book shelves in the library. She also knew that there was a small crowd standing behind her, she didn't speak to them as she continued to search. Her index finger lightly tracing the battered spines of century old books – she almost cheered aloud when she found it. The Extensive Anthology of Angels. She quickly began to turn the aged pages as she made her way to the desk – she was sure she had seen it in here somewhere.

"What are you looking for?" Jace enquired as he slowly made towards Clary.

"It's in here somewhere." She murmured to herself but Jace heard.

"What is?" He asked, behind her now.

"Alec said they put the gifts from the angels in public places to try and convert Mundie's into shadowhunters. But nobody knows where or what they are- probably because as the shadowhunter population grew there was very little or no need for them. So, why would somebody want them so much? Unless they were gifts from the archangels themselves." Clary finished in a huff of breath as she continued to flick through the pages frantically.

"They wouldn't be that stupid to put such priceless artefacts on display would they?" Alec asked as he came to stand next to Jace behind Clary.

"They were desperate times." Jace shrugged and Alec's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Here!" Clary declares as she smoothed out the page and began to read.

"As the dawn came the angels descended their gifts onto the Nephilim. First was Michael, the commander of Gods army. He gave them his golden spear, so they may fight on behalf of god's will. Next came Raziel, the keeper of secrets. He talented them with the gift of sight, so they could view their reflection and see truth in the image. Then came Gabriel, god's messenger and voice. He bestowed them with a scripture of pure knowledge, – to which the reader would ascend to a higher domain, or die with the power that was not entrusted to them, falling forever into hell. The four gifts are the link to all that creates this world – pulled together with the sacrifice of the final gift, they shall open the gates beyond and death shall come." Clary finished in a whisper as she read the last line. He finger slowly trailing off the page as she read the last line again.

"Let's hope it's not the archangel's gifts then." Simon sighed from across the room and Clary lifted her gaze to see him. He was leaning against the door frame next to Izzy looking confused about the idea.

"I've got a really bad feeling that it is the gifts indeed." Alec sighed as he stepped closer to Clary so he could read the passage over her shoulder.

"So we know what the gifts are then?" Izzy enquired as she moved closer towards Clary, arms folded.

"Well, it's either the scripture or the spear – I think the reflection refers to the waters of Lake Lynn." Alec answered, not looking up as he continued to read.

"It's the spear." Clary replied in a certain voice as she felt Jace hand on her back and turned to face him.

"Why do you assume that?" He asked, his brow furrowing as his hand fell to her waist.

"It's biblical – all of it. So the gifts should be captured in order for them to work." She answered, stepping closer to him.

"So, logically Lake Lynn is the next target?" Alec injected as he was still bent over the book.

"It seems that way." Jace sighed as he wrapped his arms around Clary and pulled her closer to his body, burying his face in her hair.

"Maybe we will get a look at who's behind this as well." Simon sighed, shrugging off the wall and joining the small gathering by the book.

"I think the questions not will we? It's do we want to?" Clary murmured into Jace's chest as she hugged him back, clinging to him before the battle began all over again. This day was just getting longer and longer.

**So who is it? Thanks for reading and reviewing!! You are the driving force! I'll update soon!! :D**

**Ivy xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	21. Ys 6

"Clary, I don't think this is the best idea." Izzy protested as both girls stood by the elevator – Clary fastidiously fixing her weapons belt.

"Why not?" Clary enquired in a confused tone – looking up at Isabelle.

"Well, you're small and for some strange reason demons seem to love flinging you across the room. And with the sudden changes in circumstance – I don't think such exertion is good." Izzy sighed as she rested her hands on her hips and looked down at Clary.

"What?" Clary asked with a breathless laugh.

"For god sake Clary – you're pregnant. I don't think fighting demons is such a great idea." Izzy finished in a serious tone, making Clary's eyes roll.

"I'm not going to be fighting Izzy – what do you take me for?" Clary laughed as she continued to fidget with her belt.

"Well what are you going to do?" Izzy asked, deeply confused.

"I don't know; magically twist my ankle or something. I only want to see who's behind this – plus my portals are handy." Clary finished finally getting her belt perfect. Izzy just nodded but still didn't seem to like the idea of Clary going along on their little ambush.

"Jace would not be happy with this." Izzy all but grumbled to herself and Clary sighed.

"That's why he doesn't know." Clary replied with a smile, dread building in her gut as she realised that she would have to tell him soon.

"You really should tell him." Izzy argued back.

"Tell who what?" Jace called as he walked towards them, putting blades into his belt, Alec close behind. Clary's heart began to beat wildly in her chest.

"Nothing." She squeaked as a huge lump built in her throat. Jace looked up then and gave her a doubting look which only made her pulse race faster.

"Okay." He replied, looking at Clary as if he was concerned for her sanity.

"Are you alright Clary, you seem a bit flustered." Alec asked as he came to a halt next to Jace.

"I'm fine." She laughed casually as she continued to fiddle with her perfect belt. What she didn't see was Jace and Alec looking at Izzy for an answer. She just shrugged and both boys shared a confused glance at each other. Well Izzy really thought Jace should know but if Clary wasn't telling him then she wasn't going to be at the end of his wrath when he found out she was first to know. She just casually looked at her nails, waiting for the rest of the group. It didn't take long before; Maia, Magnus and Simon were all walking towards them. Simon obviously appeared first – vampire speed and all.

"Someone's seen a ghost – are you alright Clary?" Simon asked as he leaned towards Clary to try and read her expression.

"I'm fine." She growled between clenched teeth – why now was everyone noticing her moods?! Simon held his hands up in surrender and stepped away – turning to see Jace and Alec, both boys just shrugged.

"I found what's missing." Maia thrilled as she bounded into their small gathering and handed a book to Clary. It was a smaller but older one than the one in the library but seemed more like an old general that a book.

"There." Maia stated as she turned the pages while Clary held the book until she stopped at an illustration. It was a drawing of a spear but according to the text next to the picture – it was at least 7 foot long.

"It's huge." Clary stated, turning the book around so everyone else could see.

"Well, I've heard that before." Jace stated smugly as he studied the image. Clary just rolled her eyes and handed the book over. She really wasn't in the mood for innuendos today.

"So there actually is a spear then?" Isabelle asked.

"According to this it seems so – apparently it was held in an old crypt, dedicated to those who died in battle." Alec answered as he skim read the passage.

"But the museum was broken into." Simon stated.

"Always needing to state the obvious." Jace muttered as he shook his head in mock disapproval – getting a glare from Simon.

"That's right then, the Museum was built on a grave yard after the civil war – the spear's crypt was probably buried during the construction work." Clary finished, wanting to break up the male banter and get back to business.

"How do you know that?" Simon asked, seeming a bit ashamed that he had just stated the obvious.

"My female sense of exactness in the situation seemed to reveal the information onto me." Clary sighed, not expectation the whole gathering to give her a confused look.

"I read it on the wall at the museum." She finished in a huff – why did she always have to notice these things.

"So, Lake Lynn." Jace sighed, closing the book and giving it back to Maia.

"Let me guess – you want a portal?" Clary sighed as the whole gathering looked at her again. Jace just smiled angelically and she had to laugh, turning around to face the wall. She quickly scribbled the familiar rune and smiled wider as it began to work. She stepped back and turned to see everyone again.

"Here we go." She sighed before stepping through, looking down as she heard the familiar crunch of sand. To her utter surprise – the lake was empty. She looked to see Jace coming through the portal.

"No one's here." She stated, shrugging her shoulders.

"Yet." He emphasised, so they were coming then.

"I think we're going to have to make camp." Alec sighed, just appearing behind Jace.

"This is becoming a very long day." Jace huffed as he looked out over the river and Clary could not agree more – it did hit her a bit that battling demons would not be the hardest part. Telling Jace would be.

**Is anybody going to show up? Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D **

**Ivy XXXX**


	22. Ys 7

"It's been 2 hours – I think they've gone." Isabelle huffed as she tossed a small stone that she had been fiddling with. Izzy, Clary and Alec sat in a small ditch behind a cluster of thick reeds. She personally wanted to go back home, her lack of sleep was beginning to show as her irritation was beginning to grow.

"No, are marks were the only ones in the sand – whoever it is hasn't been yet." Alec concluded as he continued to cut small pieces of reed with his dagger.

"I'm fed up." Clary mumbled and Izzy sighed.

"Hormones." She smiled to herself as Clary threw her a deadly glare.

"Oh please don't tell me I'm stuck with you two on girl's week." Alec sighed but Clary didn't look at him, she was too busy giving daggers to Izzy. Izzy held her hands up and mimed the words "sorry" Clary still wasn't happy, she just wrapped her arms tightly around her body and continued to sulk. The sun was beginning to come up now, on any other day Clary would have thought the sight beautiful but she would rather be where she was supposed to be when it was rising – wrapped in Jace's arms after a very very romantic night, including sleep! She huffed and pulled her knees up to her chest, Jace was somewhere at the other end of the beach with Simon, Maia and Magnus. She did volunteer to go with Jace but with one look from Izzy and she pulled back – maybe sitting for hours with a questioning Jace was not so good

"Did you hear that?" Izzy suddenly hissed, rolling onto her knees and peeping over the reeds. She was only there for a moment before she gasped and sat back down.

"They're here." She whispered, slowly unravelling her whip.

"Who?" Clary asked as she watched the siblings prepare for battle.

"Demons, I can't see the leader but there's a good bunch of them." Izzy muttered as she ran over the weapons belt.

"Great." Clary muttered to herself.

"You alright Clary?" Alec asked and she thanked him for the lying opportunity.

"I'm feeling a bit faint actually." She mumbled, bringing her hand to her forehead theatrically. She knew it was pathetic but Izzy would help out.

"I told you not to come with that concussion Clary." Izzy scalded falsely in front of Alec, perfecting the piece.

"Concussion?" Alec asked, concern filling his tone as he lent forward and placed a hand on Clary's knee.

"Yer– I think it was that demon attack before." Clary replied, smiling weakly at him – Alec was the biggest sucker for a damsel in distress.

"Well I think you should stay here – there aren't that many and we can probably take them." Alec replied with a smiled, patting her knee. Clary nodded in agreement as Izzy shook her head in mock disapproval.

"Thanks Alec." Clary smiled as he moved to look over the reeds.

"You're terrible." Izzy laughed into Clary's ear, just low enough so that Alec didn't hear it. Clary just smiled and shrugged – well she wasn't going out there.

"Iz come on, we need to get closer – Jace needs to be able to see us if we attack." Alec sighed as he turned around to see the girls.

"Alright." Izzy smiled as she crawled across the small space to kneel next to him.

"Here Clary, keep this just in case." Alec smiled, stripping himself of his extra bow and handing it to her. She nodded and slung it over one shoulder, he then handed her some arrows and checked his belt before leaving the little ditch.

"Good luck." Clary whispered as she placed the arrows down next to her. Izzy just smiled before climbing out of the ditch to follow her brother. Clary felt guilty then, she could fight. She didn't want to leave her friends in such an unpredictable situation whilst she sat here twiddling her thumbs. She loaded Alec's spare bow and pulled herself onto her knees – peeking out of the reeds. Maybe she wasn't exactly able to fight hand to hand, but she could fire.

Jace was crouched below a wall of dirt-like sand as he watched a small group of demons begin to fill the bank.

"There here." He whispered, mainly to inform the comrades behind him.

"Are we waiting for Alec's order?" Maia asked as her hand slowly morphed from human to wolf.

"Something like that." Jace muttered as he continued to watch the demons – they didn't seem to be doing much, they were waiting for someone.

"What are they doing?" Simon asked in a whisper, appearing next to Jace.

"What all demons do, wait for the puppeteer." Magnus commented as he sat behind them, fiddling with his nails.

"The moment of truth then." Simon sighed as he continued to peek out from behind the wall.

"Seriously, do you always state the obvious?" Jace asked, just a smidge annoyed. Well not mainly at Simon, at the whole situation – at this moment in time he had planned to be lounging in bed with Clary. Not waiting for some creepy person to turn up so he could kick the crap out of them – although he knew he would enjoy it.

"You know what, I really do – it's one of those things that just has to be done, it's actually top of my priorities list." Simon replied in heavy sarcasm as he continued to watch the demons.

"You're getting quicker at comebacks – it must be my skills rubbing off." Jace replied with a smug smile.

"Yer well something else needs to rub off too." Simon almost growled before a strange noise stopped their banter and any smug comment that Jace was about to make.

"Guys." Maia chocked from behind them. They both turned to see her and Magnus held by the throat. Demons sneered down at them as they both shared a blaming glance. The demons reached out then to also capture the remaining men but Jace was quicker. He brought his blade down fast on the creature's hand – effectively cutting it off. Simon dived at the two remaing creatures that held onto Maia and Magnus. He gagged slightly as their gooey blood filled his mouth – spitting it out immediately. Maia gasped and rubbed her throat as she looked at Simon and Jace.

"You two sissies need to get a grip!" She hissed, turning half wolf – making both Jace and Simon hold their hands up in surrender.

"Sorry." They admitted quickly, Maia did have really really sharp claws and her dislike of boys would cause her to aim low- with Jace's hopes of a family, that was not good news.

"Get off me!" A very familiar female voice screamed, making the small gathering freeze before all peeking over the sand wall.

"Let her go!" Alec struggled, trying to get out of the grip of two very large demons. Jace immediately sighed; looks like the battle had begun. He looked around his small troop and they all nodded in agreement before jumping from their hiding place – it was on.

**So Jace wants a family.... but will the battle go bad? Thank you for reading and reviewing! I love you guys! :D**

**Ivy xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	23. Ys 8

"Crap." Clary grumbled to herself as she peeked out through the reeds and saw Jace starting a fight, when ever did he not start a fight! Slashing and stabbing large numbers of demons as they fell to his feet withering, his speed still shocked her. Clary's eyes flew to where Alec and Izzy were being held – It was only then that she noticed the magical bonds that held them – that was not good. This whole situation seemed a lot more organised than Clary had perceived. Flocks of demons, magical bonds and the ability to just enter Idris without ringing any alarms – something was very very wrong. Clary looked down at the bow Alec had given her– she really needed to get out there. Her comrades needed her and this situation stunk of something darker and more dangerous that she had expected. She looked a little further up then, eyes resting on her lower abdomen. Izzy was right – demons did love flinging her about and she would never get over the guilt if something went wrong with the baby. She knew she was not a helpless woman but she was a pregnant one now. She felt torn in two, heart and head battling within her. She sighed in frustration and buried her head in her hands – trying to find the answer. She couldn't leave Jace but could she risk it? A voice startled her from her revive suddenly, it wasn't close by but she recognised it. Her head snapping up suddenly, looking out of the reeds once more.

"Patience shadowhunter!" A very strange voice bellowed the exact same voice as the one they had encountered last night from the creepy ally figure. Clary gasped as she watched the shape slowly drift to stand a few feet from Jace, almost hovering. So she was right in her suspicion of the things appearance being more than just normal – why did Jace never listen?! Her heart thrummed violently in her chest as she watched it near him – that was it! No more hiding.

**Sorry for the lack of story but I posted two yesterday and I hope to post 3 tomorrow..... today has just been hectic! Sorry for the holdup but please wait, i'm getting to the good bits – I promise :D Theres a big block at the moment though – Is Clary going to tell Jace yet?? And just who is behind the cape causing all this trouble – well I know that one :P**

**Ivy xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	24. Ys 9

Jace was halfway through killing a demon when he heard the voice but he didn't stop. He drove his blade deep into the creatures flesh, making it squirm and drop to the ground. That's when Jace finally looked up, blade still gripped tightly – he glared at the figure before him. It was very rare that creepy Waco's showed up twice – it must be Jace's lucky week.

"They do get carried away." The gloomy vice continued, stopping a few feet from Jace. His face still concealed under his hood. All the demons on the beach froze at his appearance, cowering slightly. Maia, Simon and Magnus paused also – all attention falling on the strange character they had encountered in the ally.

"You." Jace snarled as he looked up from the demon he had just killed, eyes boring into the dark space were a face should be.

"Do you call me that because you do not know my name?" The voice continued, almost taunting.

"I call you that because there is little point in knowing your name if you're going to die soon." Jace continued in a firm tone, meaning every word.

"Haha, little shadowhunters giving threats? You have no idea of whom you're messing with." The figure snarled, losing all humour.

"Why don't you stop hiding and take off the cloak?" Jace snapped, gripping his blade tightly.

"Very well." The voice replied, reaching up with a gloved hand and knocking back his hood. His skin was pale white, almost transparent as thick black veins could be seen underneath it. He wore a thin smile, as his eyes were bottomless black – slightly bigger than the average eye. Black hair fell to his shoulders, making his face seem even paler. Jace instantly knew he was of demon origin, greater demon origin. He opened his mouth to speak and his teeth were pointed and greyish in colour.

"Do you know me now shadowhunter?" He asked, half smiling as his eyes bore into Jace.

"Nope, but again – there is very little point." Jace smiled back before taking a step towards the strange man.

"Do you really want to do that?" The creature teased, stopping Jace's advance with just the tone of his voice. He gestured with his chin to the shore of the lake. Jace's stomach immediately dropped when he saw Izzy and Alec standing knee deep in the water – restrained by both magic and demon hands.

"Your kind doesn't take well to the water here."The creature continued to taunt as Jace slowly lowered his blade. Izzy and Alec were too vulnerable, especially since they were bound and there was a distinct possibility of them being dunked in poisonous water.

"Very good." The demon finished as Jace lowered his blade, not in surrender, in thought.

"You're noting but empty threats." He chuckled, stepping closer to Jace.

"We've killed half your demons – I think were more than threats." Jace snarled in response.

"No, you have done exactly what I expected of you, put up a fight. These creatures are nothing compared to what you will face." The demon replied, his thin lips stretching across his bony face into a smile.

"Again, empty threats." Jace replied, looking the man down with just a bit more than dislike. The creature didn't reply, he just looked at Jace as if he was deciding something. A grin suddenly lit his face as Jace's brow furrowed in confusion.

"So this is indeed the brawn of the bunch, but where are the brains?" The demon asked, smiling as Jace glared at him.

"Turn around." Clary hissed from behind the demon. Making him turn slowly to face her. Clary held her bow steady as she already had the arrow positioned – aiming straight at his chest.

"The lovely Clarissa, there you are." He half laughed, smiling slightly as his eyes ran up and down her. Clary suppressed a shudder as she found her voice.

"Asmodeus." She smiled in response, watching surprise flicker across his expression for only a moment before he removed it.

"You know me?" He asked, seeming amused by this fact.

"Book of Tobit 8:3, banished by the Angel Raphael for murdering the husbands of Sarah. One of the seven princes of hell – or was. Your powers weak and your authority poor, you're just a shadow." She finished, still smiling – mainly at the fury that rolled over his expression.

"Clever girl, looks like you know your readings." He replied in a deadly calm tone through clenched teeth.

"Not really, I googled it." Clary replied, well the ridiculously expensive blackberry Luke had given her did come in handy – she had no idea that signal was that good in Idris.

"Well I think you should follow your boyfriend's example and lower the weapon– you really can't harm me with that thing." Asmodeus replied coldly, taking a step towards Clary.

"Fiancé, and if it can't hurt you – why would you want me to put it down?" Clary asked, an angelic smile playing on her lips.

"Hmm, you really are the brains." He growled, pulling one of his leather gloves off and pointing to Izzy. Black sparks crackling in his palm. Clary heard her scream as a demon grabbed her hair roughly and held her head just centimetres above the water.

"Put it down Clarissa." Clary heart was racing again, she knew the dangers of the water in Lake Lynn but she had a clear shot. Her eyes darted to Izzy and then to Jace.

"Now." Asmodeus continued, the black sparks turning to ebony flames. Clary only paused for a moment, as the fire shot out from his palm, hitting the demon that was holding Izzy. It began to move, pushing her into the water.

"No!" Clary shouted, spinning her body around and firing her arrow right into the demons chest. It let go of Izzy, screaming as its chest oozed black slime. It fell into the water face first as Izzy was back on her feet and looking at Clary. Once the arrow had left the bow Clary had quickly dropped the item, her hand now resting on her blade – Jace was quicker though. He brought his blade to Asmodeus throat from behind.

"Empty threats?" Jace smiled, digging the metal into his throat.

"Nice try Lightwood – maybe again when I'm restored it will be a worth wile fight." He laughed coldly.

"I think now's a perfect time." Jace snarled into his ear.

"No, later – I still have gifts to harvest." He laughed coldly, his eyes locking onto Clary's once more before he vanished in a cloud of black smoke. Jace immediately jumped back – staring at the substance as it slowly sunk into the sand.

"That's over." Jace sighed, looking up at Clary and smiling slightly.

"Not yet." Clary replied, taking her blade from her belt and gesturing with her chin to the still-remaining demons. Jace just sighed again and shook his head before the fighting started all over again.


	25. Ys 10

Although the creatures seemed far more aggressive, they were easy to kill – well partially. Magnus and Maia were finishing off a small crowd, while Alec and Izzy were finishing off another group. God knows where Jace was. Clary was about to bring down a larger Reamus Demon when 3 others showed up. She just gritted her teeth and realised she would have to deal with it but the creature had other ideas. She was just about to sink her blade in when it shuddered violently, melting to the ground in blackish liquid, the other 3 doing the same. Clary looked at the puddle in confusion, that wasn't normal. She slowly stepped away from it, gasping slightly when the gloop began to rise – forming one very, _very_ big demon – crap! She held her blade firmly as it growled, bringing its hand down as if to crush her. She quickly side stepped the attack, bringing her blade down on its wrist – the metal didn't cut right the way through, but it was enough to pause the creature for a moment. It hissed as Black gunk poured from the wound. Clary coughed and gagged – the smell was repulsive. It seemed to make her mind swim as her completion turned green. She shook her head, trying to stay focused but she had paused for too long. The thing was livid – its red eyes burning brightly as it glared at Clary. She tried to think of what to do but the smell was like poison, burning her brain of any answer she might find – she desperately needed fresh air. The creature moved then, moving closer to her. She decided she would have to refer to basics; she dropped to one knee and drove her blade into its foot – making it scream out and stumbled back slightly. If the first gash weakened her, this one made her helpless. She could barely return to her feet as the smell burned her nostrils and made her cough violently. She didn't have time to react as the creature flung its arm in frustration, sending Clary flying backwards. She was glad for the sand but the fall still hurt. All her breath was knocked form her as she tried to clear her head.

"Clary!" She heard Izzy scream – quickly running towards her. Clary clawed at her throat as she desperately tried to find breath – what was going on? She coughed and spluttered as her vision slowly darkened as she slowly lost consciousness.

"Clary?" She heard a whisper of a voice call as she felt a familiar burning sensation on her forearm. She shook her head slowly as she fought for consciousness, groaning as she slowly came around.

"Clary?" Izzy asked again, gently shaking her.

"Hmm." Clary hummed in response as she slowly opened her eyes, looking up to see a white Isabelle.

"Thank god, are you alright?!" She exclaimed, raising her palm to Clary's forehead.

"I'm fine, I just – couldn't breathe." Clary mumbled as she slowly turned more alert.

"No wonder, cutting a Heckten Demon – I thought you knew better." Izzy scalded as she continued to check Clary's body.

"That's why." Clary muttered to herself as she slowly began to sit up. She completely forgot not to slice a Heckten Demon – the blood was poisonous.

"What am I going to do with you?" Izzy grumbled as she put her stele away and looked into Clary's eyes.

"It wasn't that bad." Clary replied lamely – okay maybe it was.

"I told you not to fight didn't I? It's not just you anymore." Izzy continued, seeming more anxious than angry.

"I know Izzy, It was a complete accident – plus I had to help." Clary replied, referring to the part where she kind of saved Isabelle's life – that was sure to soften her up a bit.

"Your right, I should have stayed. Thanks for that by the way, I really thought it was over." Izzy laughed nervously as she smiled slightly.

"It's fine; well I couldn't let them hurt the best aunty that any child will ever have." Clary laughed and she joined in.

"You are alright aren't you?" Izzy pressed, losing all humour.

"We're fine." Clary laughed again, her hand automatically falling on her stomach. She didn't know much about pregnancy but she was sure that if she had just destroyed her pride and joy – she would know. Izzy just smiled again and sighed, looking out onto the beach to see the last demon being slain.

"You should really tell him." Izzy sighed – knowing that Clary wanted to.

"If you don't, I will." She teased as Clary gave her a disbelieving look. Clary didn't have time to respond before she saw Jace coming towards them.

"Clary!" He called in concern, quickly making towards her– Clary's hand immediately fell away from her stomach.

"What's wrong?" He called, just a few feet away.

"She's –."

"Tired! I'm just tired." Clary quickly interjected, glaring at Izzy. Izzy sighed, her sapphire eyes' burning into Clary's before she huffed and stood up.

"Like she said." Izzy grumbled, quickly striding away towards her brother.

"What was that about?" Jace asked, looking a Clary for an explanation.

"I don't know." Clary replied quickly, not meeting his eyes as she stood up – dusting herself down.

"What happened?" Jace asked, referring to why Clary was on the floor.

"Demon trouble, how did it go for you guys?" She muttered as she continued to brush herself down.

"Fine, Clary?" Jace asked, lightly gripping her wrist to stop her movement.

"Yer?" She asked casually, swallowing as she looked up at him. His eyes bore into her, making her feel immensely guilty. She should just tell him.

"What's going on?" He whispered, concern filling every word. Clary's heart sank as she looked at him – a huge lump building in her throat. Her heart fell silent as she tried to fathom words.

"Nothing." She smiled, sighing as the lie tore her heart in two. He studied her for another moment then, reading her expression.

"I never thought you would lie to me." He whispered, looking at her for another long moment.

"I'm not lying." She sighed in response – she wasn't. She just couldn't tell him yet – it wasn't right.

"Okay." He sighed letting go of her wrist and stepping away. The guilt consumed her then, anger also. Jace knew he was making her feel guilty, that was why he was doing it – trying to force it out of her.

"We need a portal." He stated in a sad tone and her anger boiled over – hormones too.

"When don't you." Clary grumbled under her breath, quickly kneeling down and scribbling the strange rune on the sand. As soon as it appeared she jumped into it, wanting to be away from a taunting Izzy and a guilt tripping Jace – otherwise she would explode and then they would both be sorry.

**Soooo really sorry I didn't get 3 up but I did do 2........ please don't kill me :P Anyway I will be uploading tomorrow and its gonna get good.... if i don't say so myself :D Anyway thank you so much for reading and reviewing and please stay with me **

**Ivy xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	26. Ys 11

As Clary stepped through the portal into the Institutes foyer she sighed and stretched – shrugging off her jacket and rubbing her neck. She really wanted a shower, and sleep – sleep was looking very good right now. Although she knew the concept of sleep was highly unlikely – there was a crazy guy hunting down the angel's treasures for some reason. She would just have to settle for coffee.

"Stiff?" Jace asked as he placed his hand over hers, pausing her motions. She just hummed in response and leaned into him. He moved his hand then, gently skimming her arms as he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her shoulder. Her eyes went wide at where his hands were resting but she slowly calmed her nerves – she didn't think it was noticeable yet. She began to wonder how far along she was then, maybe just a month and a bit – or just a few weeks. She was really going to have to find out.

"We have rooms for that." Simon muttered, slipping past the embracing couple.

"No, room's are for more intimate moments, but you wouldn't know that. How longs it been now – 3 or 4 months? Jace teased, lifting his head from Clary's neck and raising an eyebrow at Simon. Simon just glared before continuing down the corridor.

"You're mean to him." Clary laughed, turning to bury her head in his chest – inhaling deeply.

"It's not my fault he can't get a girl." Jace replied honestly, playing with a strand of Clary's hair.

"I'm so tired." She yawned, clinging tightly to Jace.

"Let's get you a coffee." He smiled, rubbing her back. Clary immediately perked up, pulling back and smiling at him.

"I need a shower." She moaned, her lips immediately dropping into a frown. He contemplated the thought for a moment before a mischievous grin lit his face.

"Is that an invitation?" He smiled, slowly leaning down to kiss her.

"No." She chuckled, jumping up quickly and pecking him before worming out of his hold.

"Although you could make the coffee?" She smiled, slowly walking backwards.

"All right." Jace muttered, disappointment filling his tone. She laughed and turned around then – relieved to finally be getting a shower. Alec and Izzy had decided to stay behind and speak to the council, since things were getting serious. They had the main responsibility in looking after the gifts, maybe they would take the case altogether – Clary really hoped they did. She had far too much to deal with; well she had made her mind up about one decision. She was telling Jace, right after her shower – she just needed to get him alone.

"How did it go?" Jace asked, tossing a spoon in the sink. Alec and Izzy had returned a short time ago and were standing behind him. Jace was changed and showered, he knew how long Clary took so he just popped into a spear bathroom – and she still wasn't there.

"You know the Clave; they just said they would keep an eye on things." Alec sighed as he leant against the counter.

"They told us to contact them again if there is any more activity." Izzy shrugged, jumping onto the counter and flipping her hair.

"Well, looks like we will be contacting them soon enough." Jace grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Why?" Izzy enquired, confusion filling her tone.

"He's got the second gift – I saw demons bottling some of the lakes water. He's got two gifts left." Jace sighed in response.

"The question is, what are they?" Alec finished, looking at the floor.

"Well three is the scroll and, we still need to figure out 4." Izzy shrugged, looking at her nails.

"I'll get on it." Clary yawned as she entered the room.

"You are seeming the wiz kid today." Jace replied with a smile as he handed her a cup of coffee.

"Just today? I always am." She teased, smiling before taking a large sip.

"Speaking of whiz kids, where's fangs?" Jace asked, earning himself a slap on the arm from Clary.

"_Simon_ said he would start research – do you remember anything?" She sighed, taking another big gulp of coffee.

"Oh yer." Jace muttered as Clary rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to check on him." Clary announced, finishing the cup and placing it on the counter.

"I doubt there's much danger a vampire can get into in a library." Jace admitted dryly.

"I meant for help numnuts." Clary sighed, turning to leave the room. She stopped suddenly when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

"Hello." She greeted, stopping in the middle of the kitchen and answering it.

"Finally, I would have thought you would answer on the first ring – I am your mother." Jocelyn laughed and Clary joined in.

"Sorry mum, how is everything?" Clary smiled.

"Fine, Logan wants to know if Jace is available." Jocelyn asked with a smile in her tone.

"Isn't he in school?" Clary asked suddenly.

"No, it's Saturday." Jocelyn laughed and Clary's brow furrowed in confusion – lack of sleep was getting to her.

"Saturday? We'll where are you? You're late." She accused with a laugh. Since shadowhunting was a tough gig, her mother always brought Logan around on Saturday mornings. The only real time she was free to spend it with her 6 year old brother.

"I was just checking – I don't want to impose on you guys." She chuckled and Clary sighed.

"Mum he's my brother, come around immediately – or there will be consequences." Clary warned falsely.

"Alright, alright. We will be right around." Jocelyn laughed before hanging up. Clary laughed lightly to herself before turning to face the gang again.

"Logan's coming around." She smiled and laughed when Jace and Alec high fived – It was weird that a six year old could make them this happy.

"I'll sort out the training room." Alec announced before leaving the room. For some reason whenever Logan came around Jace and Alec decided to flaunt their new fighting moves. Well Clary wasn't complaining – he loved it.

"Remember, he's six." Clary warned as Jace came toward her. Slowly snaking his arms around her waist.

"We don't fight with_ him_ Clary, you know he just watches."He smiled, leaning down and pecking her lips.

"Just – Behave." Clary sighed, looking up at him.

"Me, never. You know you like it that way – especially with those forbidden things." He almost purred into her ear, making her shiver and blush scarlet.

"Go." She warned, making him laugh as he kissed her once more before following Alec. The world might be falling apart, but boys will be boys. She was extremely fed up though, the one time she was adamant on telling him – everyone appeared!

"I'm going to clean up the sitting room." Clary told Izzy before she left the room.

"You do know he's just going to stay in the training room with Jace." Izzy called after her with a laugh and Clary sighed.

"I know!" She called back, shaking her head as she made her way through the halls. She wasn't tidying for Logan's sake – she seriously needed to take her mind off things.

It was bang on 9 when Jocelyn entered the foyer of the institute, rucksack slung over her shoulder and a bright smile on her face. Logan bounded out of the elevator behind her, gripping a plastic sword.

"Clary!" He laughed in greeting as he bounded towards his big sister. Clary was already walking towards them, but she dropped to her knees to embrace him.

"Hey, how's my little solider?" Clary smiled as she pulled him tightly against her.

"Great! Look, dad got me a new sword." He laughed, pulling away from Clary and waving the object at her.

"Wow, Jace is going to be so jealous." She smiled and he almost bounced on the spot with excitement.

"Is he with Alec?!" Logan asked, looking up at his sister – he really did look just like Luke.

"You know where." She smiled in response, earning herself a "Wahoo". Logan was like lightning as he quickly ran towards the training room.

"Watch out for Church!" Clary warned with a laugh as she returned to her feet and embraced her mother.

"How is everything?" Clary asked as she gently pulled away, smiling.

"Fine, Luke's going mad in the book shop and the Gallery want me for a showing." Jocelyn sighed and Clary shook her head.

"Do they let you sleep now days?" Clary taunted.

"Occasionally." Her mother replied and they both chuckled. Clary loved how different her mother was since she married Luke and had Logan. She was always happy and full of energy. Clary was also pleased because Logan was the son she never had, but always wanted. It felt like everything was complete in her mother's life now.

"You don't mind him staying do you?" Her mother stressed, pulling her from her revive.

"Of course not mum – really I wish he would come around more." Clary chuckled as she took the rucksack of her mother.

"I put some extra stuff in, just in case." She smiled warmly and Clary rolled her eyes.

"You do know Jace is just going to eat it all." Clary laughed, Jace devoured her mother's baked goods faster than anyone thought possible.

"I know." Her mother smiled in response, patting her on the shoulder before turning for the elevator.

"I'll be back at 1, you guys have fun." She smiled and Clary laughed.

"Oh we will." She sighed as the elevator doors closed. She was extremely looking forward to spending time with Logan, forgetting all about demon wars and angel gifts. She decided to enjoy today, and then when they had a free moment, she would tell Jace and everything would be fine. Or would it?

**Phew, done. Well I know I'm dragging it on a bit but I just wanted to show a relaxed, perfect setting before anything major goes down. As they say, there is always calm before a storm. So there are two gifts left, but what's the 4****th****? I know everyone's dying for her to tell Jace and she is going to – well it will be a bit hard to hide a few months down the line. Although something is bound to get in the way – what if it's not Clary who tells him, what if the situation demands a dramatic outburst. **

**Ivy xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	27. Ys 12

"Anything?" Clary asked, looking up from the very large, very dusty book.

"Erm, well I have a map of Cleveland." Simon replied.

"Oh, that's real helpful." Clary muttered, sinking back into her medieval text. They had been reading for approximately 3 hours now – and Clary was fed up. Jace and Alec were still fighting, or showing off as Clary liked to put it. Herself and Simon were in the main library, they had sent Izzy out to locate some modern maps – maybe what they were looking for was nearby. The third gift was a scroll of some type so Clary thought it logical that it would be hidden in a library – but a very old one. The stressful thing was, all the attacks had occurred at night time and demons preferred it that way - so they only had until this evening to try and find it.

"This is pointless!" She exclaimed, shutting the book and banging it on the desk before crossing her arms and scowling.

"No it's not – you said that 20 minutes ago." Simon replied, as he continued to read.

"A lot changes in 20 minutes." She grumbled, pushing away from the desk and striding off to leave the room.

"Where you going?" Simon asked as she passed him.

"The kitchen, I need to raid the fridge." She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. Demons on the rampage or not – nothing was keeping her from lunch. She was just picking out all the ingredients for fajitas when Izzy returned, dropping a bag on the counter and sighing.

"Well that was fun." She smiled, jumping onto the counter.

"How did it go?" Clary smiled, rummaging in the cupboard for a pan.

"I got some blueprints, 4 maps and an architectural log of any major buildings." Izzy replied, flipping her hair.

"Really? How did you do it?" Clary laughed, it all seemed a bit mission impossible.

"Let's just say – if your phone rings and you don't recognise the number – don't answer it." She smiled angelically, making Clary freeze and check if she was being serious.

"You gave out _my_ number." Clary accused, mortified.

"Well yer, I don't have one and I needed it to sound real." Izzy replied, acting as if her argument was logical!

"Izzy! Jace uses my phone!" Clary screeched, the pan in her hand seeming like a good weapon choice.

"Calm down, God, there not exaggerating when they say hormones." Izzy laughed, looking down at her nails – obviously not bothered by the whole situation.

"Shhh, are you trying to make me kill you." Clary hissed, banging the pan on the hob and fiddling with the controls. She really couldn't take any more of this!

"Sorry but I thought you wanted the information?" Izzy argued in a calmer tone.

"I did but you could have used another number!" Clary sighed, breathing deeply as she tried to calm her anger.

"I did – Alec's." Izzy stated simply, making Clary turn to see her. She had a huge grin on her face as she tried to control her laughter.

"YOU." Clary growled, quickly making for Izzy but she was faster. Isabelle darted off the counter and was already out of the room – laugher quickly following. Clary didn't bother pursuing her; she just turned back to the stove and muttered curses. Why was everyone picking on her today?!

"Milk or juice?" Clary asked, spinning around to place Logan's lunch on the table.

"Milk please." He smiled, tucking into his food. Clary quickly poured a glass and set it on the table in front of her little brother.

"What are my options?" Jace smiled, one arm draped over Logan's shoulders – he had finished his lunch in record time, as always.

"You're not six." Clary smiled, plucking his plate from the table and heading for the sink. She heard Alec's muffled laughter, closely followed by his "Owe". Looks like Jace was giving dig's again.

"Where's Simon?" Logan asked randomly, his voice muffled slightly by his stuffed mouth.

"Fang's? Oh he's probably hanging upside down somewhere." Jace replied coolly, getting a glare from Clary and laugher from Logan.

"Is he?" The small boy chuckled, chocking slightly on his food.

"He is not." Clary replied firmly, positioning herself behind Logan and patting him on the back.

"It was funny." Jace smiled, causing Clary to just roll her eyes.

"What did you guys get up to?" Izzy asked from the doorway – she was staying well clear of Clary.

"Jace and Alec showed me their new moves, there was this really cool on where Alec span with his blade but Jace knew he was coming and he de – devet – Jace what's that word?" Logan asked, sounding frustrated that he couldn't remember.

"Deflected little man." Jace smiled.

"Yer he deflected him and had him pinned in 2 seconds!" Logan cheered as he took another sip of his milk.

"It wasn't 2 seconds." Alec grumbled, flicking some crumbs off the table.

"It so was." Jace laughed.

"Right, enough macho talk – mum's going to be here soon." Clary warned as she scooped up the rest of the plates and dumped them in the sink.

"Awww." Logan almost whined and Clary sighed – turning and walking back to the table.

"Listen we have a really big case we have to clear up – but, as soon as it's done I'm going to tell mum and maybe someone will be staying." Clary smiled as she brushed a few strands of brown hair from Logan's brow.

"The night?" He squeaked and Clary laughed.

"Absolutely." She smiled and he cheered in response before turning to Jace and engaging in some sort of boy talk. She went back to the dishes then, elated at the fact that she had cheered Logan up. Although the thought did cross her mind that, what if they didn't sort this out? Asmodeus was dangerous – maybe they had bitten off more than they could chew.

"I've got it!" Simon cheered as his frantic footsteps could be heard down the hall – fast approaching.

"Got what?" Jace muttered, turning himself to see the door. Simon ran in soon after, clutching a battered leather bound book to his chest.

"I know where it is." He thrilled, making towards Clary and pushing the book into her grasp.

"Read it – you'll get it." He smiled, running his hands through his hair. Clary slowly looked at him before looking down at the book – it was very old indeed.

"Logan, ears." She warned, her hands gently tracing the small paragraph in front of her. "Ears" was a code word only used when Jace was about to have a swearing rant or grown up talk was going on – Logan was well trained. He quickly stuck his fingers in his ears and began to hum.

"What is it?" Izzy asked, slowly entering the room.

"All those who fall from power shall fall from grace. The bones of thy ancestors will mark their victory and the shadows of thy enemies shall shroud the past. Gabriel has spoken and it is thus the will of God. Let any man who challenge his will, read the scriptures and see the light. South rising and pure – shall it lead the way." Clary quoted, looking up from the book.

"The sun doesn't rise in the south." Alec stated simply, confusion spreading across his features.

"No, it's not talking about the sun." Jace muttered.

"It's talking about the location of the gift – south rising?" Simon cheered as if it was really obvious.

"The south bank hall?" Clary questioned, was it that simple?

"Yes, it was built on an old messengers post – dedicated to yours faithfully." Simon smiled, pointing at the book.

"So it's underground." Izzy concluded, triumph in her voice.

"Exactly – now all we have to do is get there first." Simon replied, the whole room seeming to fill with joy. Clary was an exception to this feeling. Nothing filled her but dread. If this was the third gift – then Asmodeus' plan was nearly complete.

**So this is the last shred on normalness – all trouble and triumph from here on out. But will they get there first? What if they don't? And just what is the forth gift? Thank you for reading and reviewing –I love you guys!!!!**

**Ivy xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	28. Ys 13

"Love you Clary." Jocelyn smiled as she tightly hugged her daughter. They were standing in the foyer with Logan and Jace.

"Love you too mum." Clary sighed, gently pulling away.

"Right, come on trouble – Dad's waiting with ice cream at home." Jocelyn smiled at her son as she slung the backpack over her shoulder.

"Wahoo!" Logan exclaimed, turning quickly to hug Jace before running to Clary.

"You promise." He whispered and she just nodded her head in response.

"See you soon little man." Jace sighed as he came to stand next to Clary.

"Bye!" Logan thrilled as he grabbed Jocelyn's hand and they turned for the elevator.

"Bye." Clary smiled, waving to them as the doors began to shut. She stood still for another moment before turning and cuddling into Jace

"I really miss him when he goes." She sighed as Jace wrapped his arms around her.

"I know." He replied and she could almost see the smile in his voice. She pulled away to look up at him then and sighed.

"I should probably ask them around more, he's getting so big and-." Clary was about to start ranting when Jace placed a hand over her mouth.

"Stop it. You're doing that guilt thing. Logan is fine, your mums fine and Luke is fine. No one's aging in the next five minutes and they respect that you have to work. Stop dwelling." He finished with a warm smile, removing his hand and replacing it with his lips. It was only a light peck but Clary held onto it – she needed this moment to finally pluck up her courage.

"I love you." She smiled contently as the kiss ended, staring up at him.

"Well I've heard that before." Jace grinned as he played with a strand of her hair.

"I need to tell you something." She whispered, sincerity burning every word as it fell from her lips – this was it.

"Shoot." Jace replied, his tone as confident as always.

"I – I erm." She mumbled, looking away from his eyes and trying to find her voice.

"Did you murder someone?" He asked, seeming confused by her sudden incoherency.

"No Jace I did not murder anyone." She grumbled in response – still trying to find her breath.

"You look like you did." He commented, making her eyes shoot up to scowl at him.

"Sorry." He muttered as she continued to try and put words together. She quickly took in a deep breath and clenched her fists – well it was now or never.

"Jace, I'm - ."

"Jace!" Alec called from down the hall, making Clary scream internally. She was going to do it!

"Yer?" Jace called, looking over his shoulder.

"We need you two." Alec called in response before disappearing again. Clary was seething; if demons didn't get in the way it was Alec and if it wasn't Alec it was Simon and if it wasn't Simon it was. Grrrrrrr! She couldn't even finish her rant as she looked up at Jace.

"You're?" He asked, trying to continue the conversation.

"Extremely pissed off!" She exclaimed before marching off towards the library – Jace hot on her heels. She knew her hormones were getting out of control but, she was pregnant!

"I found this set of blue prints that clearly show a passage under the hall." Izzy stated as she dumped the pile of paper on the desk.

"So looks like the routs set." Alec sighed in response, crossing his arms.

"Yes, the scroll is in a chamber underneath the west side of the hall." Simon added as he still had his head buried in a book.

"Weapon of choice?" Alec enquired, turning to Jace.

"Along with surprise – a few blades and a good ass whooping." Jace smiled, making Clary huff. Yer he was all into weapons, what about her? His pregnant fiancé who was sitting next to him and he didn't even notice?! Clary persisted to silently argue with herself as the conversation continued – she wasn't actually mad with Jace, she was mad with herself for being a cop out.

"So I think we should leave now and get some traps set up." Izzy interjected, flipping her hair.

"Surprise is the best defence." Alec sighed as he continued to ponder the map.

"Okay, well me and Clary will take the south side." Jace commented, patting Clary on the leg.

"I'm, I'm not going." Clary replied in an almost whisper.

"What?" Alec asked, seeming shocked.

"Yer well, we still don't know what four is and – I think it would be better for me to stay and research." She argued weakly, noticing the nod of approval that Izzy gave her.

"You're right; we do need someone on the ground." Alec mused, looking at the map again. Clary sighed in relief; she didn't think she could contain herself if it came to an argument. She did notice Jace looking at her in deep confusion, she just smiled in response. Trying to hide any shred of weirdness. He just shook his head in repose and continued to look confused.

"Okay, so Jace you take south with Simon, Izzy and Maia can take west and me and Magnus shall take the north entrance." Alec concluded, sounding positive.

"What about the east?" Clary asked, trying to seem more involved.

"East is a dead end – we should be fine." Alec smiled.

"Should is not a word I like when I'm stepping out Alec." Clary replied firmly, if she was going to linger behind she needed to know everyone would be alright.

"Okay, we will be fine." He sighed, shrugging as he looked back at the maps.

"Any particular reason why you're stepping out?" Jace asked, trying to hide any suspicion.

"I'm just not on my game today – once two demons have tossed you, you know it's a rough one." She shrugged in response and he sighed.

"I guess you're right." Jace sighed, smiling weakly at her.

"I always am." Clary replied, getting up off the small couch and surveying the book shelves.

"Right, I think it's time to move out." Alec announced, placing a blade in his weapons belt.

"Did you ring Magnus and Maia?" Simon asked Izzy, finally closing his book.

"Yer they're meeting us outside in 5." Izzy replied, beginning to wrap her whip around her forearm.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Jace questioned from behind Clary – his breath tickling her neck. She slowly turned to smile at him.

"I'll be fine – I don't think I can get into too much trouble in a library." Clary sighed, brushing golden strands from his forehead as his arms snaked around her waist.

"You never know, what about that time last year?" Jace smiled down at her. Clary instantly turned red.

"I still haven't forgiven you for that." She hissed, looking down to try and hid her embarrassment.

"Forgiven? What's there to forgive? I thought it was amazing myself." He continued to grin loving how embarrassed she was getting.

"Right, go." Clary laughed, playfully pushing Jace away. It was his fault they got into trouble; a library was on Jace's "list". A very secretive list that he wouldn't let her see and just surprised her.

"Alright." He sighed, bending down to kiss her before letting her go. He was about to join the rest of the gang when Clary grabbed his wrist.

"Here, take this." She sighed, pushing her phone into his pocket. His expression just read deep confusion, she just laughed.

"I know you have no idea what to do with it, just hit the green button if it vibrates." She chuckled and he just rolled his eyes. Well Jace might be an excellent shadowhunter but he was lost when it came to technology. EBay had been a complete disaster.

So 10 minutes later Clary was on her own. Being alone in the institute made her realise how much she didn't want to be alone She did really want to go but certain elements were restricting her. She quickly returned to the library and sat at the desk. She still had to find the forth gift and she only had a few hours to do it in. Talk about pressure.

**So Clary's flying solo – but for how long? Thanks for reading and reviewing: D**

**Ivy xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	29. Ys 14

"No, no, no!" Clary grumbled as she slammed the cover of "Angelic archives of the century". Nothing had any answers, she pushed away from the desk and decided to check the shelves again – research wasn't as easy as it seemed. She ran her finger over the countless volumes of year old books – really hoping that the right one would just illuminate or something. She wasn't exactly surprised that nothing happened – she was never really that lucky. She stood on her tip toes and yanked a book down at random; hoping randomness would work in her favour. She was just about to open it when the desks phone began to ring away. She jumped slightly before composing herself and picking it up.

"Hello?" She asked, seeming a bit unsure of who would have rang her.

"Anything knew?" Jace asked, boredom being clearly demonstrated in his tone.

"Jace? How are you ringing me?" She questioned suddenly.

"You did give me a phone." He replied, slowly as if she was mentally handicap.

"Yes I know that! I was talking about – oh never mind." Clary sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Okay, well Alec wants us to wait – so I'm bored." He replied in a matter of fact tone.

"You see, research is much more fun." Clary smiled – it wasn't but she wasn't about to admit that.

"Speaking of research – how's it going?" He asked, seeming genuinely interested.

"I've only done 10 volumes so far – I did find one strange passage on Asmodeus but I don't know." Clary sighed.

"Read it to me." Jace replied – god he really was bored.

"Alright." Clary huffed as she reached across the loaded desk and picket up one of the books she had previously looked at. She didn't need to flick through it, she had tactically marked the page – candy wrappers did come in handy.

"Here we go – Asmodeus shall rise and the world become ash in his shadow. Good to evil and temptation to fate – no one is safe from the curse of the devil. The angels shall fight, they shall lay their hands on him and he shall burn – their purity destroying his evil. He shall burn and die, falling once more into the caesium of hell." Clary finished, nodding her head – it wasn't exactly picturesque.

"Lovely." Jace muttered, before sighing heavily.

"Don't worry, these things are never accurate." Clary smiled, closing the book.

"Alright, I'll let you get back to it then. Remember you're looking for something that Ithuriel poured a bit of himself into – a bonded item." Jace clarified. Straight after the phone began to buzz and crackle.

"Got to go." Jace stated bluntly – and the phone went dead. Clary sighed and put her receiver down, back to work then.

"Jace, Alec wants us to move." Simon whispered, as he appeared next to Jace. Jace sighed as he quickly ended his phone conversation with Clary.

"Ready?" Jace asked as he stuck Clary's phone back into his pocket. Simon just nodded before they set off down the grotty passages.

"Jace, calm down." Alec warned as he watched his brother pace the chamber. Alec believed that waiting was the best option if they wanted maximum surprise – little did he know that the demons had been and gone. Jace was livid. Nothing left in the chamber apart from a destroyed display case that should have held the scroll.

"They have one left!" Jace growled, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"And Clary is on it – listen we are going to get them." Alec comforted, but Jace wasn't in the comforting mood.

"We didn't exactly get them here did we?" Jace replied dryly – gesturing with his chin to the destroyed display case.

"I don't think they ever came here first Jace – they wanted us here though." Alec mused as he began to move around the room.

"But I don't get why." Izzy interjected, as she moved to stand next to Simon.

"Is it a distraction so they can get the 4th one?" Simon asked, it seemed like the most logical explanation.

"If we knew why they did it we wouldn't be here!" Jace fumed, coming to a stop and leaning against the wall – lack of sleep was getting to him.

"I don't know – you shadowhunters seem quite dim." A familiar, cold voice replied from the corner of the room. All eyes snapped to the corner as Asmodeus stepped out – uncloaked this time.

"You!" Jace growled, grabbing his blade from his belt and making fast toward the creature. Asmodeus Just laughed at Jace's advance, bringing his palm out. The strange black fire hit Jace right in the chest – sending him flying backwards.

"Jace!" Izzy screamed as Magnus fired an energy ball at Asmodeus. His brow furrowed when the creature seemed unaffected – just smiling at him.

"Like I said – we shall have a rematch when I have my powers." Asmodeus hissed, looking over the small gathering.

"Well come on then!" Maia growled teeth and claws bared.

"Ha-ha, I forgot how primitive wolves are but I did believe that you could count to four." Asmodeus smiled in response, it was a cold smile – one that was intended to scare.

"One to go then." Jace coughed as he sat up – clutching his chest.

"Clever." Asmodeus spat.

"They tell me so." Jace sneered back.

"I really must be going –I have someone I need to see." He smiled before turning into the strange black mist again.

"I hate it when he does that." Jace growled, quickly drawing a healing rune on his forearm. Before jumping up and returning his blade to his belt.

"Do you think Clary knows yet?" Alec asked as he walked towards Jace.

"She said she was still looking – I'll give it a try." He replied coldly before removing the phone from his pocket and dialling the familiar number.

"Anything?" Izzy asked after a moment.

"No, it's dead – signal must be cut off." Jace shrugged as he hung up and put the phone back into his pocket.

"Well it might be obvious again." Izzy shrugged as they all began to ponder.

"We're looking for something that Ithuriel created." Simon mumbled to himself.

"Not created but put part of himself into." Jace clarified, crossing his arms and sighing.

"It can't be." Izzy muttered – her blood beginning to run cold.

"What?" Alec asked in confusion – did Izzy know.

"Jace." Was all she said in reply as all eyes shot to Jace.

"Yer, I'm here." He shrugged, seeming also confused at Izzy's strange outburst.

"No moron! You as in you're 4. Ithuriel isn't famous for creating anything because he didn't – he only sacrificed his blood for you and Clary." Izzy stressed, silence fell on the group then as they thought about this idea.

"It can't be." Alec mused.

"Why not?" Simon asked, thinking it was a good explanation.

"He wants one gift, not two – me and Clary are separate objects." Jace replied, confidence filling his voice.

"So one object." Izzy whispered, her voice trembling slightly.

"For god sake Izzy what's wrong?" Alec asked as he laid a tender hand on Izzy's shoulder. Her face had turned paler and paler as if she had seen a ghost.

"Clary." Was all she whispered in response – more to herself than anyone in particular.

"Izzy like I said, he'd need both of us." Jace stressed as if he was bored of the subject.

"Shut up! We have to get back now!" Izzy screamed, her voice losing all strength as she feared for Clary.

"Why?" Maia asked with a shrug – she thought Jace's explanation was fine. Why would the demon just be after Clary if they were the same?

"Because Clary's pregnant! You said he would need one object – something both you and Clary had created! Ithuriel's blood concentrated into one object!" Izzy exclaimed, not feeling an ounce of guilt for revealing the secret – well she did warn Clary. Jace's eyes shot wide as his completion went grey.

"What?" Alec asked, a bit breathless by the shock of it all.

"Clary's pregnant – she found out yesterday after the bar raid. She was going to tell you when we had dealt with Asmodeus" Izzy finished really wanting to get to Clary.

"Magnus, portal now!" Jace roared as he finally took in the reality of the situation. He was overcome with joy but then anger took over - Asmodeus was after his unborn child.

"Come on." Clary whined as she got down from the ladder with another pile of books and dumped them on the desk. She felt like she was back in school – not the happiest of memories. She sat back in her chair and let out a big breath before rubbing her eyes. Maybe she should have gone with the rest of the gang. Tiredness was beginning to dawn but she was too scared of the dark halls to go and make a coffee. She never was scared of the dark but this place was just so – big. It would be better if church was here she thought, but he had moved out when Robert and Maryse had.

"Back to work." She sighed to herself as she began to flick through the volumes – well it would take her mind off coffee. She was just about to turn the page when something hit her. Jace said a bonded item – something that was created from a bit of Ithuriel himself. Clary's heart began to pound as she ran over things in her mind. The demon in the museum had laughed 4 at her – but she couldn't be 4. Her and Jace were the same, why would she be in danger and not him? Her heart froze as it came to her realisation – a bonded item. A piece of Ithuriel but also a piece of Clary and Jace – oh no. She glanced down at her stomach then, her breathing coming out in gasps. She shot up from the desk, grabbing the weapons belt she had so casually discarded. She was about to strap it to her when her whole body ran cold – she couldn't move. Panic began to fill her as she felt a presence behind her.

"Clarissa." An all too familiar voice hissed.

Asmodeus.


	30. Ys 15

Clary's blood ran cold, her body freezing as her heart beat wildly in her breast – threatening to break through her ribs.

"There's something you should have realised by now Clarissa." He hissed as a cold leather gloved hand slowly snaked around her neck from behind. She couldn't move. Her arms fell slack at her sides as her weapons belt slipped through her fingers – its thud on the ground bringing tears to her eyes.

"Wh – what's that." She stuttered through gritted teeth as her whole body felt like it was shutting down.

"I always get what I want." He smiled against her cheek, his hot breath burning her ear. She wanted to flinch away, grab her belt and kill him. But she couldn't. Her legs felt like just one puff of air could knock her to the ground. Her vision blurring ever so slightly – her heart was the only thing still moving as she wanted it to.

"I- I wouldn't be too sure of that." Clary continued, mustering up the last shred of courage before total fear took over.

"Oh really?" Asmodeus growled, gripping her neck more tightly as he moved to face her – his bottomless eyes boring into her face.

"I don't see anybody interrupting." Asmodeus continued, squeezing her throat so tightly that the tears in Clary's eyes overflowed as a whimper escaped her lips. He was going to kill her, he was going to kill her and she hadn't told Jace. It made her want to fight – pure will charging through her veins but for what? The creature in front of her had some form of control over her body – she was defenceless.

"I admire your courage Clarissa – most women would be begging by now." Asmodeus chuckled darkly as Clary's anger grew. She had no idea what in this situation could be funny.

"If you're going to kill me, get on with it – you're terrible at small talk." Clary replied bitterly – still fighting for control of her body. Anger flashed across Asmodeus face before she felt it. Like a deep electrical current surging beneath her skin, causing her to scream out in agony. A thin black layer covered her body as she continued to tremble in pain.

"Tut tut Clarissa – aggravating the enemy, you should know better." He smiled, watching as her body finally stilled and she gasped for breath. Her legs were slowly caving in as her eyes struggled to focus – this was it.

"I hope you're little boyfriend is more sensible when he finds your body – perhaps I will finally have some challenge. Killing him might even entertain me." Asmodeus continued, grimly smiling down at her. The cold was removed from her body, replaced by pure fire. Her body burned with rage as she felt a strange strength filling her.

"Fiancé!" She snarled, her hand snapping up – clenching into a fist before striking him across the face. He stumbled back slightly – surprise filling his expression. Clary only had a second but it was enough. She bent down and grabbed her belt – stripping it of a blade before pointing it at Asmodeus. She had no idea how she had regained control, how she had broken his barrier – but she was glad that she had. She wasn't giving up! She was going to get out of this, kill Asmodeus and then tell Jace. All her big problems sorted – and she loved the sound of that.

"You forget with who you mess little girl!" Asmodeus spat, pulling a blade from his own belt.

"No, I believe the mistake is all yours." Clary replied with an angelic smile on her lips as he charged at her – blade first.

**Dum Dum Dummmmmmmmmmmmmmm! Really short I know but this story shall be wrapped up by tomorrow and if you want an epilogue I'm stopping here. Anyway, Clary's situation doesn't sound too good – should I be changing the Genre to tradgedy??? Hmmm. Anyway keep reading to find out. Thank you so much for all the reviews and reads – you guys are A.M.A.Z.I.N.G! I'm sorry I keep teasing you but really all suffering is over tomorrow – or is it? :P**

**Ivy xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **


	31. Ys 16

Clary quickly side stepped the attack, and brought her blade down onto his. The library was filled with the loud clashing and clanging of the metal as their fight began. She ducked and dived as his mood drifted from humour to irritation – his attacks becoming more aggressive. Clary defended and shielded as best as she could but one bad thing about Demons – they never tire. As her body began to ache and her breathing became laboured she had to plead with herself to keep going. She kicked and span to dodge but she was already pretty badly marked – he on the other hand was completely unmarked. She huffed as she continued to fight successfully slashing his arm. She only had a second of celebration before he swung for her blade, catching her hand and making her scream before dropping the blade. Clary immediately cradled her bleeding hand to her chest - a perfect slash on the back of her hand. She shook her head as the feel of warm blood dripping from her fingers made her feel slightly queasy.

"Defenceless." Asmodeus smiled, slowly advancing towards her – blade first. Clary backed up slowly, eyes always on him. She gasped slightly as her hips came into contact with the desk. She was trapped and he was still advancing. It wasn't long until he was on her, blade digging into her throat. Clary's chest was heaving as she tried to steady her breaths, terror spreading through her veins.

"There is nothing to gain from this." Clary hissed, swallowing the large lump that was in her throat. She was actually extremely annoyed – this situation was all too familiar to her battle with Jonathan 6 years ago. Would she ever get a break?

"On the contrary – there's a lot." The demon hissed at her in reply – eyes boring into her face.

"Like what?" Clary wanted to scream but her voice betrayed her – it was just a whisper.

"All the gifts add up to something bigger Clarissa – bigger than both you and I know." He smiled in response, easing the blade away from her flesh slightly but it was still firm enough that she couldn't move.

"Why would you want something if you don't know what it does?" Clary replied in a dead tone. Her new plan of action was to keep him talking until she figured out a better one.

"Oh I know what they will do. They form the key of souls – the only key that can reverse banishment." He replied, bending to whisper in Clary's ear – his hot breath making her flinch. She understood now – if he was allowed to be pardoned, the demon of wrath himself, all the authority the angels had would fall apart. And the world with it.

"You can't do that." Clary whispered, unthinkingly bringing her hands up to push him away. His blade immediately vanished as his hands wrapped around her wrists and pinned them to her sides.

"Oh I can – and you're going to help me." He smiled, slowly bending towards her – close enough to kiss.

"I will _never _help you." Clary growled, meaning every word. The laugh she got from Asmodeus deeply confused her –she didn't find this situation at all amusing.

"Oh Clarissa, how naive you are. We both know you have something that I need – 8 months can change your mind." He smiled, studying her face. What did he mean – 8 months?

"Oh I've been watching you very closely; it was only a matter of time before angel boy made a big enough mistake." He continued, catching on to Clary's confusion.

"Mistake?" She spat, struggling ever so slightly but stopping when his grip on her increased.

"Hmm yes, leaving you here – it was all too easy." He smiled, leaning in towards her –making her press uncomfortably into the desk, trying to get away from him.

"Let me go and I'll show you how difficult I can be." Clary replied through gritted teeth, all she got in reply was evil laughter.

"Nonsense- you my dear have had far too much exertion, we wouldn't want to harm the prize now would we?" He asked, humour dripping off every word. Clary's anger boiled over then, her child was not a prize. She didn't know where it came from but the city girl inside her was screaming to come out – the closeness of the demon in front of her was inspiration enough. Clary moved her head back ever so slightly before letting is snap forward, effectively head butting Asmodeus. He groaned loudly as he roughly pushed Clary away, she fell backwards slightly onto the desk but quickly propped herself up again. The only word pounding through her head weapon – she felt like crying in relief when her fingers wrapped around the letter opener. She used it like a mini dagger, launching it at Asmodeus. It slid into his neck like butter, causing him to scream loudly before everything demonic took over. Black blood oozed from the wound as he ripped it out and hurled it to the floor. Clary barely had time to think before his fist made contact with her face – effectively knocking her to the ground. She cried out in pain as she felt her skin tear with the blow. She quickly forgot her pain and rolled over to keep her eyes on the attacker.

"I suggest you stay down." Asmodeus hissed darkly as he began to glide towards her – his eyes clearly thirsting for blood. Clary pushed herself up into sitting position then, but before she could jump to her feet the black mist was on her again – making every nerve in her body ache with pain. She screamed out and withered to the floor – buckling ever so slightly.

"I warned you." He continued, coming closer. Clary gasped as he paused his attack, squinting up at him as she tasted blood in her mouth. This was bad.

"What do you mean – blockage?" Jace screamed at Magnus as Alec held him back.

"There is a magical force field blocking the path – the gap is too small." Magnus protested, not really having a quarrel with Jace – if Asmodeus was after Clary, then she was in trouble. Jace sighed, shrugging Alec off and burying his face in his hands. This was all his fault.

"How small?" Izzy questioned – desperation sounding clearly in her voice.

"One traveller at least." Magnus sighed and Jace's head shot up again.

"Send me through." He commanded in a deadly tone.

"Jace, we can't. You don't know what's on the other side!" Alec cried as span Jace around to face him. Trying to talk some ounce of sense into his brother.

"I don't care! Clary's in there, alone! This isn't some kind of tactical battle plan Alec!" Jace roared as he turned back to face Magnus.

"Send me through." He commanded – and Magnus just nodded ever so slightly before setting to work.

"We'll follow once we get out of here – watch your back." Izzy warned as she immediately stripped all her blades from her belt and stuck them into Jace's - Looking up at him before nodding and stepping back. She really hoped that Clary was safe.

"Ready." Magnus clarified as he stood by the newly created portal. Jace didn't utter another word as he quickly stepped through – nothing but anger in his expression. Well, she was his Clary.

Asmodeus looked down at her as if she was some kind of exhibit – his eyes slowly wandering over her beaten form.

"Such a pity, to spoil such a lovely face." He sighed before stretching out his hand and letting the black mist consume her again. Tears streaked down her face as she withered on the cold marble, her screams echoing around the place and burning her ears.

"I could stop." Asmodeus cooed as he stopped again. Clary gasping for breath as he smiled down at her. She knew what he wanted her to say – he wanted her to beg. And she would not do it. She curled into a ball on the floor as her head began to spin – she wanted Jace. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she realised no one was coming – she was going to die here. She was going to die and she hadn't told Jace. His face burned her mind as she imagined his expression when he found her body– she couldn't do that to him. Exhaustion was dragging her under but she refused to close her eyes – she would not give in to this.

"I can see I have won." Asmodeus laughed as he continued to watch her, slowly peeling off his leather glove.

"Let's get it over with." He continued, conjuring up a ball of black energy in his bare hand and smiling down at her.

"Clary!" A familiar voice screamed, making Clary's eyes shoot wide. Jace.

Asmodeus had been too busy entertaining himself to notice the small portal appear and a murderous Jace running through it. He saw Clary on the floor and his vision turned red as he charged head first for Asmodeus. He wanted a shot at this whack job.

**Right as many authors do............ I have changed my mind. I realised that Jace hasn't had a go at Asmodeus yet – well a proper one anyway. Soooooooooo I decided if I'm ending this I shall go out with a bag rather than drabble. So the finale is coming just I'm not rushing it tonight – nothing is good once rushed. Anyway..... Thank you so much for all the reads and reviews :D If I'm taking too long with this you can tell me off – but it is hard :P So more tomorrow and just what will Jace do?**

**Ivy xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	32. Ys 17

Jace wasted no time in small talk – he had had enough of the creep!

Jace charged straight for Asmodeus, not caring if he had alerted the demon to his presence – it would all make for a more interesting battle. Asmodeus had noticed Jace's approach but was a bit slow in his timing. By the time the demon had turned to face a truly pissed off Jace he was already being knocked to the floor.

............................................................................................................................................................

Clary gasped as she felt all dark energy leave her body – her pain ceased as quickly as it had appeared.

Her mind may have been groggy from the recent torture session but Clary defiantly heard Jace's voice. She could also here very distinctive scuffling – or fighting? Although every joint in her body screamed in protest, Clary pulled herself up on her elbows. Blinking slowly as she tried to clear her vision before looking around the room. She didn't have to look far before she saw Jace swinging for Asmodeus. Although she didn't particularly like the idea of Asmodeus in the first place – she like the idea of Jace fighting him even less. A thought popped into her mind as her eyes instantly scanned the floor. Her weapons belt was just a few feet away. She used all her strength to push her body up off the floor – stumbling into the desk when she was finally standing. She gripped it tightly for support as the room continued to spin. This was bad, very very bad – Clary thought as she quickly shook her head and made for her weapons belt. She stumbled slightly as she bent down to retrieve it but quickly pulled herself together. She found her stele and gripped it tightly, quickly marking her forearm and clearing her mind. She sighed as the pains she felt slowly began to vanish – but she didn't have time for relief now – she still had to find a way to help Jace.

...........................................................................................................................................................

Jace had decided that once back on his feet – two blades were better than one. He had drawn both quickly before diving at the demon in front of him. Asmodeus may have been slow to acknowledge Jace's presence before – but he was as fast as lightning now. Jace had to block and duck as the enraged creature pulled out his own blade and began to attack. He had given up all the magic crap – thirsting only for hand to hand, and that was going to be his downfall. Jace had never felt so motivated in killing something since his little duel with Jonathan. Anger and strong hatred ran through him as he glared at the creature in front of him. Jace could feel his wounds, a slice across the shoulder, forearm and back – but Asmodeus looked worse. His bottomless eyes were almost glowing red as he sneered at Jace – diving in for the next attack. Jace met it head on, steel clashing with stele. He had to admit that he was tiring, but the image of Clary withering on the floor as this _creature_ loomed nearby gave him a new supply of energy.

"You're wasting your time shadowhunter." The dark being snarled, backing Jace up into a book case.

"Hmmm, I really don't think I am." Jace huffed in reply before pushing him away.

.................................................................................................................................................................

Clary felt like a helpless spectator and it was deeply frustrating. She couldn't decide when would be a good time to join the confrontation – or how to. She had strapped the weapons belt to her waist and was still standing by the desk. She didn't know what to do! Jace looked in control – but then so did Asmodeus. Her eyes continued to follow the action as a hand fell onto her dagger – just waiting for the opportunity. Although the timing was not the only thing freezing her in step. She knew that Jace would want her to get out – she knew it as if he had just shouted it to her across the room. _Again_ she was torn in two – she couldn't leave Jace, but could she endanger her child. The child she knew that Asmodeus wanted – wasn't making sure he didn't succeed more important? Her mind began to ache as if 100 questions were being screamed at her all at the same time. It was what she saw next that made the decision for her. Somehow during her short internal rant, Asmodeus had seized Jace by the throat – bringing him off the ground.

"Jace!" Clary cried unthinkingly as her hand immediately enclosed around her blade. She drew it from her belt like lightning and sent it flying across the room. She didn't know what she was trying to achieve but when the blades tip sunk into Asmodeus arm she felt like cheering. He screamed out as black blood oozed from the wound. Snarling as he flung Jace backwards, Clary squeaked in concern as Jace's head hit the wall - making him fall to the ground in a heap. Clary's heart was pounding wildly as she willed for him to get up – tears in her eyes. She wanted all this to end – but she didn't know what she could do. Her body ran cold as her knees shook in terror – she was on her own again.

**OMG I am soooooo sorry! I had no idea it had been this long. Well how to end this thing was a really hard decision............. hopefully ive done an okay job. Anyway...................... back to writing.**

**Ivy xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	33. Ys 18

Clary's heart continued to thrum painfully against her chest as she took in the severity of her situation. Although Asmodeus wasn't looking at her, she was terrified. He stood over Jace's unconscious body, black sparks crackling in his palm as he slowly aimed them towards Jace.

"No!" Clary screamed, making across the room as fast as her legs would carry her. She lunged forward and grabbed Asmodeus arm – gagging slightly as her grasp slipped with the blood. She didn't care if it was a stupid thing to do – she just had to distract him from Jace. She clawed and yanked on his arm, effectively distracting him - but when his murderous glare met her eyes, her stomach dropped. He brought his free fist across her face, making her scream out in pain. The blow made her spin and hit the wall –falling to the ground. She could feel warm blood pulsing down her cheek as her vision blurred. Clary shook her head quickly as she fought for coherency.

"You're really beginning to piss me off Clarissa!" Asmodeus snarled as he bent down and seized her throat – dragging her to her feet. Clary gasped as she met his gazed – hopelessly struggling with his grip on her throat.

"End it then!" Clary spat in response – the dragging out of events was really annoying her now. If he was going to kill her, he might as well get it over with.

"Hahaha, you would love that wouldn't you?" Asmodeus growled, leaning in towards her. She just stared at him – as long as she kept him distracted it was fine.

"Oh yes." Clary replied sarcastically as she wriggled slightly. Her eyes darted thoughtlessly to Jace, and it was a huge mistake. Asmodeus caught onto the movement immediately and smiled. The grin made Clary feel sick – well everything about this creep did. She didn't care really that she had flawed in her plan to keep the demons attention away from Jace – Clary was more worried about the state of Jace. He lay in a very awkward heap on the floor – covered in sweat, blood and dirt.

"I have a better idea." Asmodeus whispered as he slowly released Clary's neck – always smiling. She was about to swing for him, but realised she couldn't. She quickly glanced down to her wrists, finding them magically bound together. She gasped and looked at him – what was he going to do?

"I've never really understood humans before. You're creatures riddled with emotions – it's like a disease. Especially you Clarissa – compassion seems to just pour from you whole being. It's rather repulsive." He snarled, slowly stepping away from her as he crossed his arms. His eyes raked over her form as she fought helplessly with her bindings.

"What are you talking about?" Clary huffed as she continued to struggle. Her eye's again darted to Jace – she really wanted him to get up now.

"That's what I'm talking about" he smiled cruelly, gesturing to Jace "you're weak. All the angel blood pulsing through you has made you feeble and pathetic. You can't even defend yourself." He laughed, looking down on her as if she were nothing.

"Yer and that mark on your face is just proof of how _feeble_ I am." Clary retorted, smiling as she noticed his forehead was marked. It hit her then like a ton of bricks – it was marked? The mark was bright red and the skin seemed to be harder, scalier– almost as if it were a burn?

"Feisty as always, you never fail to amuse." Asmodeus smiled, ignoring her comment completely before looking over his shoulder to see a still unconscious Jace.

"I believe we can make this a lot more _interesting_." He sighed, turning back to grin wickedly at Clary. Clary suppressed the shudder that ran down her spin as she continued to glare at him – still struggling with her bindings.

"Untie me and I'll make it _interesting_!" Clary spat as she continued to struggle – never taking her eyes off him. She didn't like how vulnerable she was.

"Ha-ha, Oh how pathetic! As if I'm untying my prize, I've only just caught you." He grinned, his sharp teeth gleaming as his eyes bore into her face. She shuddered involuntarily as she looked at him – fear knotting in her stomach, what was he going to do?

"Well the suspense is killing me." Clary replied dryly, not knowing where her courage was coming from – but she was more than thankful.

"You really do need to learn when to keep your mouth shut." He remarked casually – a devilish grin lighting his pale lips. Clary gulped unintentionally as she realised that maybe provoking a greater demon was not the best thing to do. He span around then, black fire pulsing out of his fist – he opened it slowly when he stood over Jace.

"No!" Clary screamed, almost begging as her knees became weak beneath her.

"Please no, I'm sorry!" She exclaimed, hating the words that fell from her lips. Tears pricked at her eyes but she blinked them away – she was weak enough, crying would not help the situation.

Asmodeus stopped then, closing his hand quickly and turning away from Jace, a smug grin across his face.

"Lovely." He smiled, advancing on her quickly. She barely had time to back up before he was on her.

"Obedience suits you Clarissa." He purred, looking down at her.

"Please, just tell me what you want." Clary whispered, her tears threatening to overflow as she looked up at him. There was no sympathy or compassion in his soulless eyes – just her pleading face in the reflection.

"Oh you know what I want, I want you and the child – I just need you to swear it." He snarled in reply.

"Swear what?" Clary asked, sounding both exhausted and frustrated.

"Swear an oath that you will help me in the final stages." He stated simply, looking right into her eyes.

"A- And if I don't?" Clary asked, was she giving in? Could she do it?

"Hmm, angel boy will pay for that defiance. Although – I don't think you will deny me, you're trembling." He smiled, tipping his head to the side as he continued to study her. Her heart was crashing violently against her chest as she heard ringing in her ears.

"You'll kill him anyway." She accused, mustering up any ounce of strength that she still had. He gut churned when she realised how real her accusation was, but she had to keep her face emotionless.

"Hmm, not really. You see I love confrontation - lover boy hunting me down to get you back will be an added bonus." He smiled, waiting for her decision as he gaze dropped and her brow furrowed. The world would end if he got her, but _her_ world would end if he killed Jace.

"You could just take me by force, why are you prolonging this?" Clary screamed, frustration taking over.

"Maybe I like confrontation, but only from the strong – you just annoy me." He smiled wickedly and she ground her teeth.

"I'm sure you could get over it." Clary spat in response, earning herself a dark chuckle from the demon, as her mind suddenly returned to the bargain at hand.

"What would happen if I broke it?" Clary asked, it was a whisper really, she didn't trust her voice anymore.

"You will become what you kill – but the poison of the demon blood would eventually kill you." He replied in a matter of fact tone. So it was death or death – her options were just fabulous. Clary's brow furrowed in confusion for another moment before she remembered something. Her eyes quickly flickered to Asmodeus' hands for just a second; she gasped at what she saw. They too were marked – the same type of strange burn.

"What did you do to Jace?" She questioned suddenly – changing the topic completely, but she needed things to piece together in her mind.

"Why do you assume I did anything?" Asmodeus smiled, raising a black brow as he continued to study her.

"Because he's Jace – he would have woken up by now!" Clary spat in response, thrashing violently against her bindings as tears trickled down her cheeks. She didn't know if what she thought she knew was real, or if she was getting out of this situation. Asmodeus hands and face were – burned. But only where he had made contact with Clary herself – was this his weakness? Her mind raced as she fought for answers. She knew that her life depended on this theory, Jace depended on this theory – and so did their child. She knew this might be her only chance – and she was going to take it.

**So sorry it's taken so long but its exam season...... there big ones too. Anywho...... we are getting there! Can't wait to wrap it up :D Thank you so much for reading and reviewing 3**

**Ivy xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	34. Ys 19

"I need a decision Clary – I do bore easily." Asmodeus snarled as he continued to glare at her. She didn't bother to look up as she continued to calculate in her mind. It all meant something. Ithuriel blood had some ability that she didn't understand, but if it could weaken Asmodeus – she better figure it out soon. His skin was burned –all because he had touched her. This didn't make sense, demons weren't affected by humans. Demons were the ones who held toxic blood, poisonous to even angels. Angels? It hit Clary then – he had said "All the angel blood pulsing through you." She had more angel blood in her, because she had Jace's as well – or the baby did. She gasped silently as she realised what this meant. If demons blood was toxic to Angels, wouldn't angel blood be toxic to demons? That would explain why Asmodeus was burned, but if just touch marked his skin, what would blood do? Her mind began to race as she felt ringing in her ears. The book in the library, it said "The angels shall fight, they shall lay their hands on him and he shall burn – their purity destroying his evil. He shall burn and die, falling once more into the caesium of hell." This was it.

"Clarissa." Asmodeus shouted as he stood opposite her – an energy ball of black sparks crackling in his raise hand.

"Now." He finished, his black eyes boring into her as a cruel smile lightened his lips. Clary was already shaking her head, backing away from him. Her back was firmly pressed into the wall as she fought with her bindings once more – she couldn't do this. She couldn't draw her own blood even if she wanted too – her hands were tied, literally. She knew this was the answer – she knew it. Her eyes glanced to Jace again, then down at her hands.

"Is that a no?" Asmodeus questioned, tipping his head to the side as he studied her. She cowered against the wall like a rabbit in the headlights. She didn't know what to do. It was the grunt that made her head snap up. Asmodeus turned, releasing the black fames on Jace. They seemed to go right threw him. Jace's eyes shot open as his arched off the floor, his lips releasing a cry of agony that Clary had never heard before. It hit her deep in the chest, making her whole being freeze – it was the one sound she never wanted to hear.

"No!" Clary screamed, tears flowing down her cheeks. Asmodeus turned to her then, the black veins under his skill pulsating.

"He only has one chance left Clarissa – swear it!" He bellowed, his eyes screaming for death. Clary swallowed as her eyes shot to Jace, panting and groaning into the marble. Her decision was made.

"I- I." Clary whispered as she blinked her eyes clear, scraping together her last morsels of courage. She had to do this. A slow smile built on Asmodeus' lips as he slowly walked towards her - not even bothering to look at Jace. He approached her like a predator, slow and calculating.

"Yes?" Asmodeus purred as he stood right in front of her – his hot breath washing over Clary's face. She hesitated for just a second, swallowing and holding her breath. Her hands clenched into fists as she bit into her cheek – her mouth instantly filling with blood. The iron taste made her stomach churn and her mind blur, but she kept it together. She only had one chance. As quickly as she could she swung her bound hands over his head, licking some of the blood onto her lips. Her heart was thumping wildly in her chest as she crashed her lips onto his, scrunching her eyes shut. She used the opportunity she had of his mouth being slightly open. She heard him scream against her lips as a harsh blow met her face again. Asmodeus doubled over in pain, letting Clary's arms easily slid off him as she fell to the floor. Her lips were soaked in blood as her vision began to turn black. She fought for consciousness as she looked up at him, squinting. He was screaming, hands covering his face, bucking and seizing. He pulled his hands away from his face and Clary gasped. His eyes were bright red as he glared down at her. His flesh, slowly tuning to ash – his lips had already vanished. He screamed once more before raising an arm, black sparks appearing – pointing them straight at her. Clary flinched, closing her eyes and cowering into the cold floor – she didn't want to see her death coming. It was the next scream that made her look at him. It wasn't a scream of annoyance; it was a scream of defeat. Clary's eyes shot open as she looked at him. He wasn't glaring at her anymore – he was looking down at his chest in disbelief. Clary gasped as she saw black blood dripping from a wound in his chest – painting his white fingers that clawed hopelessly at the wound. He looked at Clary once more, eyes glazing over as his face began to harden and crumble. He fell onto the ground in pile of ash. The substance left behind a white dust cloud that burned Clary's eyes. She blinked to clear her vision as she raised her body onto one elbow, trying to see. It was the familiar gold hair that set her heart into frenzy – tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

"Jace." She sighed– the words half whisper and half sob. She wasn't talking to him; she just wanted to say his name. She heard the familiar clunk of metal as his sword hit the floor, and before she could blink again, his hands were on her. Gently wiping away her tears, a calm smile on his lips that made Clary's heart burst. Her hysteria bubbled in her chest until it was too much to contain.

"I –I'm so sorry." She cried, sitting up quickly and burrowing into his chest. Sobs ripping her chest into pieces as she gasped for breath.

"Shhhh." Jace sighed as he stroked her hair – holding her tightly. She clung to him, crying her apologies and blaming herself.

"It's not." Jace sighed as Clary had sobbed how it was all her fault. His reassuring comment made guilt build in her stomach, he didn't know. He didn't know that this whole situation was her fault; she needed to tell him now. She took a deep breath and pulled away from him, looking up into his eyes.

"It's my fault because I didn't tell you, I didn't tell you and I should of! Jace, I- I'm pregnant." Clary stuttered, holding her breath as she waited for his reaction. The big bad monsters were gone now, it was just them – she shouldn't be this scared. The smile that lit Jace's lips was angelic as he brushed his warm fingers over her lips. Something was burning in his eyes that Clary had never seen before.

"I know." He grinned, Clary's body turned cold as she gasped – he knew? How? Clary didn't know how to react, she had many words and action on her mind but none sufficed. She looked up at him; the knowledge that they were all safe filled her with peace and warmth. She didn't want to speak, because words just weren't enough. She leant towards him and kissed his lips. She sighed in contentment when he kissed her back, this was her heaven. She didn't know how long they stayed like that – and she really didn't care. She was content. When they had broken contact and Clary had burrowed into his chest again, it was Jace's words that broke the silence.

"Do you think we can find a church for next month?" He asked in a completely innocent tone. Clary couldn't help the laughter that bubbled from her – Izzy was right, again.

**Da Da........... So what do you think? I'm thinking of doing a little snap into the future to finish it off, what do you think? Boy or girl? Anyway thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I have a playlist for this story – ask and I shall post it :D **

**Ivy xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	35. Ys 20

**Hey I started with a little bit of fluff so I'm ending with a group shot. Set exactly 2 years after the last chapter.**

"Clary!" Logan shouted for the sixth time.

"What now." Clary laughed to herself, putting down her book and following the sound of Logan's cries. She didn't have to look far; it was obvious where her little brother was - In the nursery.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ava let go!" He cried, holding his niece at arm's length as she gripped his hair. Ava was squealing and laughing as she continued to tug.

"I told you to watch your hair." Clary laughed as she entered the room.

"I did!" Logan argued, wincing as Ava tugged on it some more. The sight of Clary didn't help that situation – she just squealed and almost ripped Logan's hair from the root. She began to bounce up and down in his grip, her blond curls doing the same.

"No, no – come on." Clary laughed as she took her daughter off Logan and slowly pried her hands from his head.

"There." Clary sighed. Ava, not understanding what was going on just laughed, clapping her hands and waving at Logan. Well she was only 1.

"She doesn't mean it." Clary smiled to her little brother, who was still rubbing his head.

"I know – I just don't know where she gets that grip from." Logan sighed before smiling and leaving the room.

"I do." Clary laughed, kissing the top of Ava's head. Like her father, Ava always had a familiar smell but unlike her father it was talc and baby lotion. Not steel, burning and apples.

"Home!" A familiar voice shouted from somewhere in the institute, making Clary smile – good, she was starving.

"Daddy's home." Once Clary had breathed the words, a familiar squeal of delight made her laugh. Her daughters emerald eyes widened as she smiled at Clary.

"Come on then." Clary laughed before walking from the room. She made her way to the kitchen – knowing that's the first place Jace would go.

"Clary!" Izzy shouted from behind her, making her jump slightly.

"Sorry." Izzy chuckled as Clary turned to face her.

"There's my favourite niece." Izzy cooed, beginning to pull funny faces at Ava. Ava's delicious laugh filled the hall as Clary and Izzy joined in.

"Are you on the way to the kitchen?" Clary asked between giggles.

"Hell yes – Taki's stuff is the best." Izzy smiled as she continued to play with Ava's curls.

"It sure is." Clary sighed as she watched Ava.

"Can I take her?" Izzy asked and Clary smiled.

"Sure Iz." Clary sighed, handing Izzy her daughter.

"Come on, let's go and find Uncle Alec and Daddy." Izzy sang before dancing off to the kitchen.

"Oh, and Clary I have a surprise for you after lunch." Izzy called over her shoulder before continuing down the corridor.

"Great." Clary muttered to herself as she rubbed her stomach – her cravings were really getting to her now. Well that was Jace's problem, not hers –it was his fault, again. Clary could hear murmurs coming from the kitchen as she approached looks like it was a full house.

"There's my little girl!" Jace exclaimed as Izzy and Ava entered the kitchen. When Clary entered a few moments later she couldn't help but grin at what she saw. Jace had hold of Ava above his head as she screamed with laughter. Although Ava looked a lot like her father anyway, when they were together it was more apparent. Apart from the eyes and the curly texture of her hair of course – they were all Clary's.

"Took your time." Clary stated with a smile as Jace's eyes finally locked on her.

"I was 5 minutes." He protested with a laugh and Clary joined in.

"I know." She smiled as she walked to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Coconut?" Clary asked as she noticed Alec unpacking the bags on the breakfast bar.

"Only the best." Jace smiled, earning himself another kiss before Clary went and sat down.

"Here we go." Alec smiled as he pushed a cup towards her with a kind smile. Hope built in Clary's chest before disappointment set in – it was that stupid fruit tea. Clary sighed as he face fell into a frown.

"This stuff sucks." Clary complained in a whine, Alec just laughed.

"Only 5 months left." Jace called in a reassuring tone as he finished strapping Ava into her high chair. Clary just sighed in response as Jace sat next to her. This was so unfair!

"Coconut." Izzy smiled as she pushed a plate of pancakes towards Clary – okay maybe it was fair. Clary dug in immediately; as soon as the sweet taste filled her mouth she turned to Jace and kissed him again.

"I love you." She smiled before digging in again.

"You were quicker than usual." Izzy commented as she sat opposite Clary.

"Jace threatened Milroy." Alec stated simply getting a gasp from Izzy.

"You didn't!" Izzy scalded and Jace shrugged.

"Clary threatened me first." He replied lamely.

"She's pregnant – it's different."Izzy continued. She was mainly pissed because she had a thing for Milroy.

"Hang on – cook Milroy or customer Milroy?" Clary asked as she took a sip of her stupid tea and handed some food to Ava.

"Neither, door Milroy." Jace replied casually.

"Door Milroy!" Izzy gasped, door Milroy was her favourite.

"Chill Izzy." Clary muttered and Izzy was silent- crossing her arms and sulking.

"Where's Magnus anyway?" Clary asked – it was a bit strange him not being by Alec.

"Right here baby maker." He replied from behind her. Clary instantly turned sharp.

"Don't call me that!" She snapped before eating more pancake.

"Well you are making babies." Magnus argued and Clary's hormones kicked in.

"This is my second – I would understand if I had 20!" Clary snapped again, she wasn't in the mood.

"Sorry miss hormones." Magnus laughed as he moved to sit next to Alec.

"It's Mrs actually! 3 words Magnus – Venus Fly Trap." Clary smiled wickedly before tucking in again. Magnus physically shuddered; his fear of the female anatomy was a strange thing. She had the pleasure of discovering this when she went into labour in Magnus care – he passed out in fear.

"What's a Venus Fly Trap?" Logan asked in an innocent voice as he appeared next to Izzy and sat down.

"Nothing, nothing!" Jace insisted in a slightly panicked tone. Making it obvious that he was covering something.

"A Venus fly trap is a plant that catches flies." Clary stated simply before rolling her eyes at Jace – he could have just explained, well minus the innuendo.

"Oh." Logan shrugged before tucking into his food. Jace let out a big sigh and Clary laughed. She knew exactly why he was worried. Jace hadn't been Luke's favourite person lately, what with getting Clary pregnant. If his son returned home quoting innuendos – Jace was in trouble. The news breaking was a very comical moment for Clary – Jace insisted that he saw a wolf claw on Luke. She didn't see anything herself. Jocelyn had been overcome with joy, along with Logan and Luke eventually caught on.

"Hey Guy's!" Simon and Maia called as they entered the kitchen, hand in hand. Clary was really glad that they had gotten over the mortal enemy thing – they were really good together.

"How's Momma today?" Simon teased as he smiled at Clary. Hormones kicked in again.

"It's not that obvious!" Clary snapped, banging her fork on the table and scowling at the vampire.

"Erm, Clary you are 4 months pregnant – it's a little bit obvious." Jace whispered, trying to calm his wife down. Clary just sighed and dug back into her pancakes - in full sulk mode. She had to admit, her moods weren't that bad – she hadn't punched Jace yet. He had a black eye for most of her pregnancy with Ava – well he did comment on her size.

"When did you guys turn up?" Jace asked trying to salvage the mood as he fed Ava.

"Just then – apparently Izzy has a surprise?" Maia asked, looking at Izzy for an explanation.

"Oh I do indeed." She smiled, before winking at Clary. Clary just shook her head and pushed her now empty plate away.

"And we're ready!" Izzy announced before bounding from her seat and standing in the door way.

"Everyone follow me!" She thrilled before leaving the room.

"What now?" Jace muttered as he began to unstrapped Ava from her chair.

"Beats me." Clary shrugged as she pushed herself off her stool.

"Looks like we're going to find out." Alec sighed as he walked past her – closely followed by Magnus.

"We are indeed." Jace cooed as he picked Ava up, smiling at Clary.

"Let's go then." She sighed, rubbing her bulging stomach before setting off.

Clary was deeply confused – one they were standing in the library, and two, Izzy was strangely excited about something. It might have had something to do with the covered picture on the wall. It hung above the fireplace where an old man's portrait used to be.

"What is it?" Maia asked, well they were all thinking it.

"1, 2 – 3!" Izzy smiled before pulling the cloth away. Clary did gasp at what she saw – it was perfect. The picture that hung above the fire place was a group shot, the gang all together. Clary's mind filled with memories as she remembered the day it was taken – her wedding day. Izzy had not been joking when she said Jace was old fashioned, 3 weeks later she was standing at an alter. But she would have had it no other way. She turned to him then, and found him smiling at her. She didn't have to say anything as she tucked herself under his arm, placing her hand on Ava's back.

"Erm, Clary –Ow." Jace muttered, breaking the silence. She pulled back then, looking up at him – confusion filling her expression. She laughed at what she saw, Ava was giggling as she tugged on fist full's of Jace's hair.

"No, no." Clary laughed as she gently began to pry her daughter's hands away.

"Ow, ow." Jace whined as she gripped tighter, tugging and laughing. Countless demons, fine – one baby and he was defenceless. How was he going to cope with two?

The End.

**So I just want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. This story was just another idea I had. I was thinking of doing a separate short comic piece on Clary's first pregnancy or a future piece – I don't know yet. Or I might do something different – any suggestions? Well thank you all again and I know it was a bit soppy for an ending, but oh well! I liked it :D**

**Ivy xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx**


	36. Vote

**VOTE : If I was to create a new fan fiction, should I do...**

**The Immortal Instruments – my own continuation.**

**A Twilight related one – my own continuation**

**Or a Labyrinth one – again my own continuation. **

**I just have too many ideas in my head, so need a bit of help :D**

**Comments would be loved!**

**Ivy xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	37. Chapter 37

Sooooooo I'm writing a new Mortal Instruments story... well it's another idea of what could have happened after the city of Glass. It takes place a year after all the events and hopefully will not disappoint. I will upload very soon so watch my account if you want in :D Thanks!

Ivy XXXXXXXX


End file.
